New Smash Bros Interviews
by Ability King KK
Summary: Link and Samus are tasked to interview new fighters for the forth Super Smash Bros. game. Who will they have to deal with during this task and how many exactly?
1. Meowth

"Tell me why we're doing this again," demanded a blonde woman in a blue skin-tight jumpsuit. She did not look happy.

"I already told you, Samus. We've been asked to interview possible new fighters for the next installment of _Super Smash Bros._," stated a young blond man dressed in green.

"But why do we have to do this, Link? Couldn't they have gotten someone else?"

"Well since we're part of Nintendo's Generation One, the head honchos thought it'd be best if we handled the interviews. Besides, who would you choose? Captain Falcon? He'd scare away all the applicants!"

Samus rolled her eyes at the swordsman and decided to just get this over with. Pulling out the first application, the intergalactic bounty hunter called the first applicant. In walked in a small cat-like creature that was cream in color, black ears, six whiskers; two on each side if its face and two on top of its head, and a gold coin charm resting on the top of its head.

"…Meowth?"

"That's right, nya!"

"You're here to apply for a spot as a fighter?" questioned Link.

"You bet I am, nya! My time is long overdue, nya!" declared the Scratch Cat Pokémon, looking angry.

"What are you talking about?" questioned Samus, starting to get annoyed.

"I was supposed to be in the first _Smash Bros. _game, just like Bowser, Peach, Pit, Mewtwo, and Dedede. But I'm the only one who has yet to get in the series as a fighter, nya!" explained Meowth.

"You're already in the games as a Poké Ball Pokémon," said Samus. "Now go away so we can interview that others."

"No! There's no way I'm giving up, nya! I want my turn as a fighter, plus I don't like being in those Poké Balls. I need to be free, nya."

"You do realize that if you get in, you might have to room in the villains' house, since you are technically a villain. What with you being part of Team Rocket and all," pointed out Link.

"No problem, nya. I can handle it. Finally, I get the chance to shine, nya! First they take away my chance to be in _Smash Bros._ and then they cancel my _Meowth's Party_ game. Things are looking up for Meowth, nya!"

Just then the door slammed open and in walked in two humans. One was male and had short blue hair while the other was a woman with long purple hair.

"Meowth! What is taking you so long? We have plans to work on!" yelled the woman.

"Jessie, maybe we just let Meowth do this. It is important to him," said the blue-haired man.

"James is right. Don't ruin this for me, nya!" exclaimed Meowth, bringing out his claws as he glared at Jessie.

"Would the three of you get out?" shouted Samus, glaring at Team Rocket.

"But…" whimpered Meowth.

"Don't worry, Meowth. We'll send your application to headquarters. They're the ones who make the final decision," said Link, hoping to appease the Pokémon.

"Thanks, Link! You're a pretty okay guy, nya!" said Meowth with a grin.

With that, Meowth ran out of the room with James and Jessie right on his tail. Once they were gone, Samus turned to Link.

"You're not serious about sending his application in are you?"

"Of course I am. It doesn't seem fair that he's the only one who hasn't had the chance to be a fighter while the other five have."

"Whatever."

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**This drabble collection will be about, as you can guess, Link and Samus interviewing various Nintendo characters to see if they're capable of being playable characters in the next _Super Smash Bros._ game for the 3DS and Wii U.**

**Meowth is the first applicant because of the very reason he stated. Meowth was indeed supposed to be in the first SSB game along with Bowser, Peach, Mewtwo, Pit, and King Dedede. Unfortunately, Meowth was the only one who never got the chance to be a fighter and I'm hoping he becomes one in the forth game.**


	2. Dixie Kong

"That was annoying," complained Samus.

"I'm sure the rest of the interviews will be better. Next!" called out Link.

The door opened and in walked a female chimp, who had long blonde hair and wore a pink top and beret. She looked up at the two and gave them a smile.

"Hey guys. What's up?"

"Hello, Dixie. Now what is your reason for wanting to join _Smash Bros._?" questioned Link.

"Aside from the fact that I was supposed to be in Brawl, I feel I can give a lot to the series as a fighter. Plus I can help show that girls can kick butt just as much as the guys. There really should be more girls in the series," replied Dixie with a grin.

Link and Samus raised an eyebrow at her answer. The bounty hunter then returned the grin.

"Good answer. I'll be sending in your application to headquarters."

Link turned to the blonde woman. "You can't send an application solely on that!"

"Yes I can! Dixie's right about there needing to be more female fighters."

"There're plenty of females in the series though. There's you, Peach, Zelda, Nana, and Jigglypuff."

Samus and Dixie gave the swordsman a deadpan look, basically telling him he was an idiot.

"First off, Nana is part of the Ice Climbers and even then, Popo is the lead fighter. Secondly, Jigglypuff doesn't count. That leaves just Peach, Zelda, and myself, meaning there are only three females in the series. Dixie's application will be sent. Do I make myself clear?" questioned Samus, a hint of threat in her voice that made Link flinch. He could face off against the likes of Ganondorf, Majora's Mask, and Zant, but he learned long ago that women were on a completely different level of scary at times.

"Sure, whatever you say!"

"Good. Congrats, Dixie," said Samus with a smirk.

"Yes! Can't wait to rub this in Diddy's face!"

Dixie ran out of the room on a mission to find her monkey boyfriend. Link turned back to Samus.

"I still think there should be a better reason."

"Link, are you saying that women shouldn't be fighters?" hissed Samus, narrowing her eyes at the man next to her.

"Not at all. Zelda's one of the best fighters I've seen, as herself and as Sheik. I just think a more legitimate reason was needed."

"Well too late. I'm sending he application," stated Samus, placing the sheet of paper in the out going box.

"Let's hope the next one has a better reason," said Link with a sigh.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**Someone requested Dixie Kong, so here you go. If anyone has any other requests for characters, provided they make sense, leave the character's name, the game they're from, and your reason why they should be in the SSB series**


	3. Amazon

"Should we call in the next applicant?" asked Link.

Samus let out a sigh. "I guess."

Link called for the next applicant and in walked a man that made Link and Samus' eyes widen in shock. The man was more of a creature actually as he was half man and half piranha. He gave Link and Samus a sharp-toothed grin.

"I'm here to apply for _Smash Bros._"

"…Okay and your name is…?"

"The name is Amazon and I'm a professional wrestler!" exclaimed the green fishman.

"Uh huh…and your reason for wanting to join?" questioned Samus.

"It's been a very long time since I've got to fight anything and I want to see if humans today have what it takes," explained Amazon, as he looked Samus over with bloodlust in his eyes.

The bounty hunter could feel her own eye twitch in annoyance. "Really now?"

"Yeah, I haven't had a decent fight since 1987 and that was against Starman. Stupid spaceman thinks he's so great just because he follows the rules," grumbled the fishman with a frown. His frown soon turned back into a toothy grin. "So…can I get in?"

Before either Link or Samus could say anything, a man wearing bright red burst into the room.

"Halt, Amazon! You shall not be participating in any fight in the near future!"

"Stay out of this, Starman! I'll rip you to shreds if you interfere!"

The two wrestlers stared to fight right then and there, making a mess of the room and making Link and Samus flip the table and use it as a barricade to hide behind.

"Oh this went well," said Link, his voice heavy with sarcasm.

"That's it!" exclaimed Samus.

Standing up from her hiding spot, Samus activated her Power Suit and then blasted the two wrestlers with a full powered Charge Shot. The energy shot hit its mark, causing a large explosion and leaving to two wrestlers as two twitching charred bodies.

"Wasn't that a bit overkill?" asked Link.

"Serves them right," growled Samus, deactivating her Power Suit.

"C-Can I still be in the SSB game?" asked Amazon with a cough.

Samus looked at the over cooked fishman and then gained a smirk. "I don't see why not. I'll send out your application."

"You better," said Amazon as he and Starman dragged their bodies out of the room.

Link then turned to Samus. "I wouldn't have thought you'd say yes."

"I figured that if he gets in I can keep blasting him."

Link sweatdropped at that.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**For those who don't know, Amazon and Starman are characters from the old NES game _Pro Wrestling_, which was by Nintendo. Starman is the hero, while Amazon was the villain. I figured anyone from that game would be perfect additions to the SSB series.**


	4. Dillon & Samurai

"Three down, who knows how many to go," complained Samus, her head on the table.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad," said Link, trying to sooth the woman beside him.

Suddenly there was a knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" called out Link.

"It's me. Can I talk to you two for a moment?"

"Pit?"

The door opened and in walked the resident angel, who walked up and stood in front of the two blond/es.

"What do you want, Pit? Can't you see we're busy with these interviews?" questioned Samus with a growl.

"Actually, that's what I want to talk about."

"Oh? What is it? Does Palutena want to join or something?" asked Link, curious as to what the young boy wanted.

"That's not it. Actually, I was wondering if you'd be willing to interview two new friends of mine I met recently," said Pit.

Link and Samus raised an eyebrow at the angel boy. Link was the one to speak up. "Did they send their applications in?"

"Well, not exactly. You see they're filling them out in the lobby as they speak. They didn't have time to send them in."

"Are they almost done?" questioned Samus.

"Yup!" exclaimed Pit with a grin. "I'll go get them!"

Pit ran out of the room to retrieve his friends. When he returned, two people followed him. The first was an armadillo, who was wearing a cowboy hat, a blue bandana around his neck, a belt, gloves, and a pair of cowboy boots. The second was a young man with long blue hair tied in a ponytail and was dressed as a samurai. Both Link and Samus had no idea who these two were.

"Link, Samus, allow me to introduce you to Dillon and Sakura Samurai," said Pit as he introduced his friends.

"Howdy," greeted the Dillon with a smile and a tip of his hat.

"It is a pleasure to meet such legends of our world," said Samurai with a bow.

"Uh, hello and thank you," said Link, still a little confused. "So Pit says you two wish to join the SSB series."

"That's right, partner. We may be new 'round here, but we're willin' to do what it takes to join up with the other heroes," said Dillon.

"So what kinds of things have you two dealt with?" questioned Samus, actually interested in this.

Samurai was the first to speak. "My part of the world is, as who can guess from my appearance, is similar to feudal Japan. I usually do battle with the likes of rogue samurai, ninja, and shogun on my quest to find a kappa."

Dillon spoke next. "My part of the world is like what'd ya expect. It's the Wild West and I love it! The enemies I deal with are like rock demons and I sometime incorporate tower defenses to deal with them if my bulldozin' attacks can't do the job."

"Interesting. I definitely think you two have what it takes to be able to become fighters. How about you, Samus? What do you think?" asked Link, turning to the bounty hunter.

"I have to agree with you, Link. These two are definitely capable of becoming fighters. Okay you two, hand over your applications and we'll send them to headquarters."

Dillon and Samurai happily handed their applications over.

"Thank you. It will be an honor to do battle with legends such as yourselves in the future," said Samurai with a bow.

"What he said, ma'am," added Dillon.

"Come on you guys! Let's go celebrate!" exclaimed Pit.

Pit, Dillon, and Samurai then left to go celebrate, leaving Link and Samus to their job.

"I honestly hope those two make it," said Link.

"Agreed. It'd be nice to see some of the newer generations make it in," replied Samus.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**Some of you may not know who Dillon and Samurai are and that is understandable. The two characters come from two new games, published by Nintendo, that'll be coming out for the 3DS. They are called _Dillon's Rolling Western_, which is an action-adventure tower defense game, and _Sakura Samurai: Art of the Sword_, which is an action-adventure game. The video previews for the games were recently released on the 3DS alongside the new _Kid Icarus: Uprising_ preview, which is why I added Pit to this chapter.**

**I have no idea what Samurai's real name is though as it wasn't said in the preview, so I called him Samurai in this. Should his name get revealed later, I'll come back and fix this chapter.**


	5. Flint

The door was slammed open, making Link and Samus jump at the sudden noise. Looking over to see what caused it, they saw a tall man dressed as a cowboy walking in and he was dragging a struggling Lucas behind him.

"Dad! You can't just walk in here! What if they were interviewing someone?" cried Lucas.

"Nonsense, my boy! Besides, that's why I'm here. I want to submit myself to become a fighter for the next SSB game!" exclaimed Flint.

"You need a filled out application first, Flint," said Samus, her eye twitching in annoyance.

Flint stroked his handlebar mustache. "I have one right here!"

He pulled out his application and handed it to Link, who read it over.

"Well, everything seems to be in order, but are you sure you want to join the fray, Flint?" asked the swordsman.

"Of course! I may not have PSI powers like my son or that Ness kid, but I can easily hold my own with my Brute Force techniques!"

"Aren't you a little old to fight though, Dad?" asked Lucas, worried for his father.

"Nonsense! I'm still fit and strong to take on anyone! Why I even could take on the likes of the strongest fighters like Donkey Kong or King Dedede!"

"I'd actually like to see that," said Samus with a smirk.

"You're not helping, Samus," said Link as he noticed that Lucas looked close to having a panic attack.

Flint turned to the swordsman and the bounty hunter. "So will my application be sent to headquarters?"

"I believe it will," said Samus, her smirk getting bigger. Lucas looked at her with widened eyes.

"Excellent! Come, Lucas! We shall head to the training fields and train until we pass out!"

Flint grabbed his son, who had waterfall tears flowing from his eyes, and dragged him out of the room.

"I think I'm starting to like doing these interviews," said Samus with a small grin.

It was Link's turn to have an eye twitch of annoyance.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**By someone's request, here's Flint. It would be interesting to see more characters from the _Earthbound/Mother_ series.**


	6. Anthony Higgs

Samus let out a sigh. After a few more interviews she grew bored again.

"When can we go home?"

"When we finish all of these interviews," replied Link, looking through some of the applications.

"Well how long will that take?"

Link and Samus looked over to the many stacks of paper indicating how many more interviews they had to do. If Samus weren't such a strong woman, she probably would've cried.

"You want I should interview the next one and let you take a break?" asked Link.

"Would you please?" asked Samus, letting Link call in the next person. "I really need to get away from these stupid interviews."

"Aw, not going to be the one to interview me, Princess?"

Samus stiffened at the sound of that voice. Turning wide eyes to the door, she saw a tall, dark-skinned man standing there dressed in blue and black armor.

"A-Anthony! You're here for an interview?" cried Samus, surprised to see her friend here.

"Why not? I could use a change of scenery. Plus I want to see what life is like as a Smash Fighter. You seem to enjoy it."

Link had to hold back a laugh when he noticed Samus' cheeks turn a little pink. Of course a tiny snicker did escape, earning him a glare from the blonde bounty hunter.

Samus turned back to Anthony. "Are you sure you even want this, Anthony? It's not like what you do with the Federation."

"Afraid I'd show you up, Princess?" questioned Anthony with a grin.

Now it was Anthony's turn to earn one of Samus' glares. "Show me up? You honestly think you could do better than me at being a Smash Fighter?"

"I don't think, I know," replied the Galactic Trooper. He always liked goading Samus, as it was too easy at times.

"Ooh, I'll show you!" exclaimed Samus as she took Anthony's application and put it in the out pile with the rest going to headquarters.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Princess," said Anthony, leaving the room with a smirk on his face.

Link glanced over to Samus, who seemed to be seething and slowly calming down. "Never really took you as one to get that angry at anything."

"Anthony and I have worked together for years, so he knows how to push my buttons. I'm just glad it wasn't Adam who came for an interview. I probably would have snapped."

"…I'll keep that in mind for just in case."

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**Another requested character, Anthony Higgs from _Metroid: Other M_. The _Metroid_ series does need more representatives in SSB.**


	7. Magnus

A ruckus could be heard in the lobby. Link and Samus were about to go investigate, but the door suddenly slammed open and in walked a tall muscular man who didn't look too friendly. In his left hand he carried a very large sword. The two blond/es also noticed the Pit was trying to drag the man out, but failing miserably.

"Magnus! You can't just barge in here! You need to wait your turn!" cried Pit, still trying to drag the man back into the lobby.

"Keep quiet, kid! I'm not here for an interview! I'm here to challenge the swordsman!"

Link raised an eyebrow. "Who? Me?"

"No, I'm talking about the invisible swordsman in the room," said Magnus, his voice heavy with sarcasm. "Of course you! You see any other swordsmen around here?"

"Why do you want to fight Link?" questioned Samus.

"I heard that he's very strong, so I want to see if he's as strong as they say he is."

"And what makes you think you could even beat me?" asked Link.

"Magnus here is considered the strongest human in the world. He's pretty tough to beat," said Pit, putting his own two cents in.

"Really now? Link, I think you should fight him," said Samus, looking at Link with amusement.

"Are you insane? I'm not fighting anyone!"

"You afraid of me, boy?" questioned Magnus with a smirk.

"Not really. I just have things to do. Like finish these interviews," replied Link with a deadpan look.

"Tell you what, Magnus. How about you give us an interview and if we think you qualify, we'll send your application to headquarters? If they think you're good enough, they'll put you in the next SSB game where you can fight Link whenever you want," suggested Samus with a smirk.

This suggestion made Link look at her as if she signed his death warrant, while Magus had on a grin that could scare the most fearsome demons.

"You've got a deal, woman!" declared Magnus. He then grabbed Pit by the back of his toga. "Come on, kid. You're going to help me fill out that application thing."

With that, the world's strongest human dragged the young angel out of the room and back into the lobby. Link's eye started to twitch in annoyance.

"I really hate you right now, you know that?"

"If I'm going to be stuck here, I might as well have some fun to keep me occupied," replied Samus with a shrug.

Link could only let out a groan as he planted his head on the table.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**Next on the requested character list is Magnus, a relatively new character from the upcoming _Kid Icarus: Uprising_. Even though no characters have been announced yet for the next SSB game, I think it's obvious that Magnus will be in it as a playable character.**


	8. Midna

A soft knock on the door broke the silence.

"Come in!" called out Link. When the door opened, he smiled when he saw Zelda walk into the room. "Hey, Zelda!"

Zelda smiled back at her hero. "Hello, Link. I figured since you'd be stuck here all day that you probably haven't had lunch yet, so I brought you something to eat!"

Link's eyes lit up when he saw the basket Zelda held up. "Thanks, Zelda! You're the best!"

Samus rolled her eyes at the two lovebirds. "Get a room, you two."

Link glared at the woman next to him, while Zelda's cheeks became red in embarrassment. That was when there was another knock at the door. Without waiting to be called in though, the door opened and in walked a tall woman with bright orange hair. The two Hylians were surprised to see the woman.

"Midna? What are you doing here?" questioned Link, very confused.

"Shouldn't you be back in the Twilight Realm acting as the queen?" asked Zelda, confused to see the Twili woman as well.

"I should, but I heard that many denizens of this world are wanting to be part of this SSB thing, so I decided to come here and try it out," replied Midna with a smirk.

"…You want to be in the next SSB game?" questioned Link.

"That's what I said, wasn't it? Don't think I can make it, Link?"

"It's not that! Its just…can you handle it? Do you even have the same powers in this form as you did your imp form?"

Midna gave the swordsman a blank look. "Have you forgotten that I'm more powerful in my true form than that of that imp form Zant turned me into? I can easily handle whatever comes my way. Plus, I've developed new abilities!"

"Like what?" asked Zelda.

"Well for one thing, I could turn Link into a wolf again," replied Midna with a grin that made Link shudder.

"I'd like to see that," said Samus, giving a similar grin.

"No! I am not turning back into a wolf!" exclaimed Link, backing away from the women in fear.

"Midna, is there any way to just give Link the wolf ears and tail?"

"Zelda!"

"But Link! You'd look so cute with a fuzzy tail and ears!"

"Midna, I swear if you turn me into a wolf, I will rip up your application!" threatened Link.

"Oh fine. You really are a spoil sport, Link," said the Twili beauty with a pout.

"He really should lighten up," agreed Samus.

"Like you should talk," said Link with a growl.

"They're just teasing you, Link. Though I still think you'd look cute with the fuzzy ears and tail," said Zelda as she hugged her hero close.

'_Why me?'_ thought the blond swordsman.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**Here's Midna, as requested by you reviewers. I even threw in some ZeLink as well. While it would be interesting to see Midna in the next SSB game, I have doubts about that happening. Then again, if she becomes one of the most requested, I'm sure Nintendo will reply and put her in.**


	9. Heroes of the Abyss

"So who is next?" asked Link.

Samus pulled out the next application and read it. She then lifted an eyebrow in confusion as she continued to read it. "Well this is interesting."

"What is?"

"It seems that we have some…out of worlders wanting to join the fray."

"…What?"

Samus beckoned the next applicant in. He entered, but he wasn't alone. The one who was going to be interviewed was a tall man with bright orange hair and wearing a white short-sleeved coat. Strapped to his lower back was a sword.

The next person was a blond man, who wore a brown vest over a white dress shirt and brown gloves. He had a sword of his own strapped to his waist.

Next was a woman with long brown hair. She seemed very refined and carried a staff with her. She kept glancing at the orange-haired young man for whatever reason.

The forth person of the group was a man, who also had long brown hair, but he was wearing glasses. The blue outfit he wore though made him look more like a scholar than a fighter.

Lastly, was a young tanned-skinned girl with black hair tied into pigtails. She was wearing a pink and white outfit and had what looked to be a stuffed animal strapped to her back.

Link and Samus looked at the group, wondering what exactly was going on, as they had no idea who these people were.

"…So all of you wish to join SSB?" questioned Link, getting started with the interview.

"Actually, I'm the only one trying out. The others are here to give me support. The name's Luke fon Fabre!" stated the leader of the group.

"Okay then, Luke. According to your application, you are from the game _Tales of the Abyss_, which is a PS2 game. You do know to be in SSB, third-party characters have to have been on a Nintendo console of some kind, right?" questioned Samus.

"Of course! Our game is actually going to be ported to the Nintendo 3DS in the near future, giving us the possible chance to be in SSB. Plus, I wish to be the representative for Namco! You already have Snake from Konami and Sonic from Sega, so why not have someone from Namco?"

"Probably because there are better choices out," replied the older girl of Luke's group.

"Don't be like that, Tear. I'm sure Luke has what it takes to be in SSB," stated the blond man, defending his friend.

"See! Guy believes in me!"

"I do wonder though. If Luke does indeed get in, would it be possible for some of us to be Assist Trophies?" asked the smart looking man.

"Jade has a point. Though I just want to know what kind of guys we'd get to meet and if they're wealthy!" exclaimed the little girl.

"You'll have to excuse Anise. She's a bit greedy at times," said Luke, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. He could also feel the glare Anise was giving him.

Samus let out a sigh. "Look, it's not that we don't want anyone from Namco to join SSB. In fact, it'd be nice, but I think if Namco were to pick anyone to represent them, they'd pick one of their more well known characters."

"Oh…"

"But just in case, we'll send your application anyway, Luke. You never know, since the _Tales_ series is one of Namco's biggest sellers, you could easily become the representative for Namco," said Link, hoping to raise Luke's spirits.

"Thanks! Come on guys! Let's go celebrate!" exclaimed Luke.

With similar cheers from Guy and Anise, a chuckle from Jade, and an annoyed sigh from Tear, the Abyss Group left to go party.

The bounty hunter turned to Link. "You sure about sending in that application?"

"I said I was going to and I meant it. Besides, what's the worst that could happen?"

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**Someone requested Luke, Tear, Guy, Jade, and Anise as fighters. I only made it for Luke as the applicant since I believe any and all third-party companies would only have one character in the SSB series. Meaning Konami would only have Snake, while Sega would only have Sonic. But I still added the others there since they were asked. Sorry if they all seemed out of character. I never played _Tales of the Abyss_ so I don't know if I wrote them right.**

**In all honesty though, if Namco were to pick someone for the next SSB game, sadly it would be Pac-Man since he's the company's main character. If I got to choose, I'd probably pick Lloyd Irving from _Tales of Symphonia_.**


	10. Sora & Cloud

Samus was reading the next application to see who was next.

"Looks like we've got more third-party characters coming in."

"Really? Who?" questioned Link.

Samus grinned as she called in the next applicant. The door opened and in walked two people, both of which surprisingly had spiky hair and bright blue eyes. The taller one was wearing mostly black and his spiky hair was blond. Strapped to his back was a very large sword wrapped in bandages.

The younger one was wearing an outfit that was mostly black with bits of red and yellow and had brown hair. Another thing that set the boy apart from the man was whereas the man looked serious and void of emotion, the boy looked cheerful.

"Hey guys!" greeted the boy.

"Cloud? Sora? You two are here to join SSB?" asked Link.

"Yup! Although Cloud here really doesn't want to, but Tifa's making him," explained Sora. "I'm here as sort of a backup."

"I don't see why I have to. I've only been on two Nintendo consoles and they were handhelds," said Cloud.

"Square Enix needs to be represented, at least that's what Tifa and Kairi said. Who better to represent Square Enix than one of us?"

"Kid's got a point, Cloud. With Square Enix being one of the bigger companies out there, it'd be logical to have someone represent them and since you two are the most well known from Square Enix, you're the obvious choices," said Samus.

"But I don't even want to join SSB. I have better things to do," stated Cloud.

"Like what?" asked Link.

"…I have deliveries to do."

"What are you talking about, Cloud? Tifa said she'd take care of them so you can join SSB," said Sora, earning a sidelong glare from Cloud.

"Even if that was the case, who'd take care of Denzel if I was in SSB and Tifa was off doing deliveries? We can't just leave him on his own," replied Cloud, worry for his adopted son growing within him.

"…You could always bring Denzel with you so he could watch the fights," suggested Link. "I'm sure he'd like that."

"There you go, Cloud! Problem solved!" exclaimed the Keyblade wielder with a grin.

Cloud's eye started to twitch in annoyance. If he had it his way, he wouldn't even be here. For some reason though, he could never say no to Tifa. At least he wasn't along in that, as Sora could never say no to Kairi. It was then that Cloud realized that he and Sora were whipped.

"So should we send in your applications to headquarters?" asked Link.

The former SOLDIER let out a sigh. "I guess. Tifa wouldn't let me here the end of it if I said no."

"Now don't be like that, Cloud. Remember how the old saying goes. Behind every successful man is a strong woman," said Samus. "You wouldn't even be the man you are without Tifa to help you along the way."

Cloud's face gained a pink tint to it, showing that he was bit embarrassed. He turned his head to hide it, but the others saw it if Sora's snickers were any indication.

"I wouldn't be laughing, Sora. What was said about Tifa and I can also be said about you and Kairi."

Cloud had to smirk when Sora's snickers stopped and he gained a pink tint to his face as well. Serves him right.

"If you two are done, we need to move on to the others who are here to be interviewed," said the bounty hunter.

Taking that as their cue to leave, Sora and Cloud left the room, ready to head back to their respective worlds.

"I actually do hope one of them gets in. It'd be interesting to see how they'd fare against the denizens of the Smash Universe," said Link.

"I kind of want to met the women who obviously have them wrapped around their fingers," said Samus with a smirk.

Link started to feel sorry for whatever man who'd hook up with Samus.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**Someone requested Sora from _Kingdom Hearts_ and someone requested Cloud from _Final Fantasy VII_, so I decided to put them in the same chapter since they're from the same overall series, in a way. I also put in minor CloTi and SoKai. Here's hoping Square Enix gets a character in the next SSB game.**


	11. Ethan

"Hey guys! I need to talk to you about something!" called out a voice from the other side of the door.

"What is it, Red?" asked Link as the young Pokémon Trainer came in.

"Well…my protégé wants to know if he can be in the next SSB game. Any chance you could interview him?"

Samus let out a sigh. "I guess. Just tell him to keep it short."

Red left the room and then returned with a younger boy. The younger boy had black hair and wore, a red long-sleeved shirt, black shorts, and a yellow and black cap that he wore backwards.

"Yo! The name's Ethan and I want to be in the next SSB game!" exclaimed the boy.

"Uh huh. What do you have to even get as far as you think you will?" questioned Samus.

"Master Red has Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard to help him. I have a similar team to help me," said Ethan as he sent out his Pokémon.

The first was a small green Pokémon that looked like a small dinosaur. Atop of its head was a large leaf and around its neck were little plant buds.

Next was a long slender Pokémon with blue fur on its back and yellow fur on its underbelly. On its head and lower back were red spots that flames shot out of when the Pokémon came out of the Poké Ball.

The last Pokémon was a large crocodilian Pokémon that was mostly blue in color. It looked like a creature you did not want to mess with, especially with that big jaw it had.

"_Chikori!"_

"_Quilava!"_

"_Feraligatr!"_

"Meet the Pokémon I'd use! Chikorita, Quilava, and Feraligatr," said Ethan as he introduced his Pokémon to Link and Samus.

"Funny how they have a type advantage over Red's Pokémon," said Samus, a bored look on her face.

"Well Ethan did beat me on Mt Silver," replied Red, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"You make it sound like that was an easy feat, Master Red. That was the hardest challenge I've ever faced!" exclaimed Ethan, turning to Red with wide eyes. Ethan's Pokémon agreed with their trainer. Ethan then turned back to the two blond/es. "So can I be in the next SSB? Please?"

"I don't see why not, Ethan," said Link with a smile.

"Yes! I get to fight alongside the legends!" exclaimed the young trainer as he ran out of the room. Red and Ethan's Pokémon had to follow him so he didn't get in trouble.

"What have we gotten into? Do we really need more kids in SSB?" questioned Samus.

"Most of the kids are pretty good fighters. Pit, Red, Ness, Lucas, and even Young Link. All of them are great fighters," replied Link.

"I still think it's a bad idea," said Samus with a sigh as the sound of a crash was heard and Ethan calling out that he was alright.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**Next on the request list is Ethan, who first debuted in _Pokémon Gold and Silver_. I kinda hope they do put in another of the Pokémon Trainer characters in the next SSB game. Playing as Red in _Brawl _was fun and interesting.**


	12. Cackletta & Fawful

"No."

"No what?"

"You know what, Link! I am not interviewing these two! They're so annoying!"

"But Samus, the series needs more villains. At least that's what headquarters said, so we have to interview them."

Samus let out a few grumbles and growls as she called in the next applicants, against her wishes. The door slammed open and with a cackle, an old woman with green skin entered. She had large purple hair that looked like horns and wore purple robes.

Following her was a short man, also with green skin, and wore a red cloak over his body and had think glasses that hid his eyes. He also had a manic grin on his face.

"I have fury! With that fury, I shall spread the mustard of doom and show you the true power of chortles!" exclaimed the short man.

Link and Samus sweatdropped at that.

"Ignore him. I am Cackletta and I hear that you are looking for villains for the next SSB game. Then look no further than right here!" laughed the Beanish witch.

"I, Fawful, will also be joining and show everyone that the sirloin of beef of evil will plunge everyone into darkness!"

"Quiet, you fool. If you keep talking like that, we'll never get in and get our revenge on the Mario Bros.!" exclaimed Cackletta, glaring at her student.

Link and Samus sweatdropped again. Were these two serious?

"Look, while headquarters might want more villains in SSB, I seriously doubt they'd pick you two," said Samus.

"And why not?" demanded Cackletta, glaring at the human woman.

"There's probably other more qualified villains to choose from," replied Samus with a shrug.

"Then I shall find these so called "more qualified villains" and show them the true power of my magic!" declared Cackletta. "Come, Fawful! We must take our leave!"

"The fury of my chortles know no limits when it comes to the battle!"

The two Beanish left the room, going off to who knows where. Link and Samus each let out a sigh of relief, glad that the two Beanish were gone.

"I swear if anymore characters like that come in for an interview, I'm leaving. I don't care what headquarters says," said Samus, putting her head on the table.

"Luckily, there's not a whole lot of characters like Cackletta and Fawful in the Smash Universe," said Link with a sigh.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**As requested, here's Cackletta and Fawful. Sorry that there wasn't a whole lot, but Fawful is a very hard character to write for.**


	13. Saki Amamiya

Link and Samus looked at the young blond teen, who stood across the table from them. He wore a yellow t-shirt, black shorts, and strapped to his side was futuristic gun.

"So you want to get promoted from being an Assist Trophy to a Smash Fighter, Saki?" asked Link.

"Yes, sir. I am not afraid of taking on such a responsibility and I know I can handle anything that comes my way," replied Saki.

"You do realized that it might not happen since you are an Assist Trophy, right?" questioned Samus.

"I thought of that, but I see it like this; Charizard was a Poké Ball Pokémon for the first two games and became a fighter in _Brawl_, so there is a chance that I or some of the other Assist Trophies can become fighters in the next game."

"That makes sense," said Link, agreeing with that logic.

"Out of curiosity, what do your friends think of this decision?" questioned Samus.

"Huh?"

"Let me rephrase, what does Airan think of your decision?" asked Samus, this time with a smirk.

"…Well she didn't take too kindly about it."

"What do you mean, Saki?" asked Link, a confused look on his face.

"Airan's worried that I might become a Ruffian again if I become a fighter, though I think I can control my powers. I was able to defeat Achi after all."

"…Still, I think you should train a bit more, just in case," stated the swordsman, a little worried about Saki's safety.

"I guess. If I do fully learn to control my powers, can I get in?"

"We'll see," replied Samus, putting Saki's application in the outgoing pile.

"Sweet! I'm going to go find Airan then and see if she'll help with my training. See ya!"

Saki ran out of the room to find his girlfriend. Once he was gone, Link let out a few laughs.

"What's so funny?"

"I know what Saki's going through with Airan, in a sense. Even though I'm very capable as a fighter, Zelda still worries about me from time to time," explained Link.

Samus could only roll her eyes in response.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**The requested fighters continue with Saki Amamiya from _Sin and Punishment_. Sorry that this was short, but there's not a whole lot of information about Saki out there to go on. Hopefully, Saki does make it into the next SSB game and we'll get to see more of his character.**


	14. Starfy

"Move it! Step aside! Heroes coming through!"

Link and Samus sweatdropped at the loud voice coming from the lobby. The door slammed open and scuttling in were to small figures. One was a yellow star and the other was an orange clam.

"Nyai!" exclaimed the little star, waving his stubby arm in hello at Link and Samus.

"Yo! The name's Moe and I'm here to be Starfy's translator!" exclaimed the clam.

"So we have another Assist Trophy wanting to become a fighter," said Samus with a sigh.

"Hey! Starfy here was supposed to be a fighter in _Brawl_! But instead got demoted to bein' an Assist Trophy! Ain't that right, Starfy?"

Moe turned to his friend only to find the little star was asleep. Moe could feel his eye twitch.

"Looks like he could care less," said Samus with a smirk.

"Wake up, Starfy!" bellowed Moe.

"Wah!" cried Starfy at being woken up abruptly.

"Here I am tryin' to get ya a bigger role that could lead bigger and better things and yer sleeping?" demanded Moe.

"Nah…" squeaked Starfy, looking ashamed.

"I'm just ribbin' ya, Starfy! I can't stay mad at ya!" exclaimed Moe, giving his friend an eye smile.

"Yah!" squealed the Pufftop Prince.

Link and Samus sweatdropped again. They've never really seen such a strange friendship.

"Okay, so Starfy wants to be a fighter, but what about you, Moe?" asked Link.

"Me? I just want Starfy to get ahead. That and a few of those Smash coins I've heard so much about," said Moe, his eyes lighting up at that last part.

'_Greedy little bivalve,'_ thought Samus, narrowing her eyes on said bivalve.

Link pinched the bridge of his nose. "We'll see what we can do about that, Moe."

"Great! C'mon, Starfy, let go tell the others!"

"Yah!"

The two little sea dwellers scuttled back out to the lobby, pushing others out of their way as they left.

"I'm starting to get a migraine," complained Samus.

"We still have plenty more interviews to do, Samus."

"When will it end?"

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**Starfy was requested, so here he is. I also added Moe since someone needed to translate and who better than the little treasure hunter?**


	15. Ivy Valentine

With a knock on the door, signifying her arrival, Zelda entered the room and was carrying a tray that had two drinks atop of it.

"I figured that you two were thirsty," she explained.

"Thanks, Zelda," replied Link with a smile as he took the drinks and handed one to Samus.

"Yes. Thank you for the drinks, Zelda," said Samus, a smile of her own on her face.

"You're welcome!" replied the princess, returning the smile.

"Anyway, should we call in the next applicant?" asked Samus.

"Send them in," said Link, as he was about to take a sip.

The door opened and the person who walked in made Samus and Zelda's eyes widen in shock and Link to choke on his drink. The person was a woman who was wearing an outfit that could only be described as skimpy and that was being nice about it. The white-haired woman's eyes spotted Link and gave him a smirk with her ruby red lips.

"Hello, Link," she said with a British accent.

"Ivy?" coughed Link, still trying to clear his airways. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to try out for this _Smash Bros. _thing. I didn't know you'd be conducting the interviews though," explained Ivy, batting her eyelashes at the blond swordsman.

Link's face became pink at Ivy's actions. It would have been bright red, but he also paled when he felt the aura of jealousy rolling off of Zelda. Glancing at his princess, Link noted that Zelda was glaring heavily at the British woman.

Without warning, Zelda grabbed Link's arm and dragged him to the adjacent room, leaving Samus and Ivy on their own.

'_This should prove interesting,'_ thought Samus with an internal grin.

"Was it something I said?" questioned Ivy. Though the smirk on her face showed she know exactly what she did.

With Link and Zelda…

"Link, who is that woman?" questioned the princess, trying to keep her anger in check.

"…Remember that mission you sent me on a few years back to destroy the Soul Edge?"

"What does that have to with anything? Did you cheat on me?" yelled Zelda, glaring at the man before her.

"No! Absolutely not! I brought that up because Ivy was one of the people I met during that mission. There were others as well, like Mitsurugi, Talim, Cassandra, Taki, Maxi, Kilik, Xianghua, and Raphael. While some, like Kilik and Cassandra, became close allies, others like Ivy and Raphael I would rather forget," explained Link.

"Did she always flirt with you?"

"Yes, but I swear on the goddesses that I did nothing with her. You have to believe me, Zelda!"

Zelda let out a sigh. "I believe you, Link. I also trust you. I don't trust her though! Now go out there and tell that woman to leave!"

Link smiled at his princess. Before leaving, he planted a quick kiss on her lips, making Zelda blush. Returning to the interview room, he noticed the smirk Ivy was giving him.

"I was wondering what was taking you so long, Link. Shall we get on with this interview?" asked Ivy as she sauntered over to the swordsman.

"Actually, there's been a change of plans, Ivy," said Link, trying to keep calm. "I'm afraid that we can't accept your application."

"Oh? Are you sure, Link? I was so hoping to fight alongside you again. At least let me give you a going away present."

Without warning, Ivy grabbed Link and stuffed his face between her breasts. This action made the faces of Link, Zelda, and Samus become red, albeit for different reasons. Link's was red in embarrassment, Zelda's was red in complete and utter anger, and Samus' was red due to her trying to keep her laughter in. In a flash, Zelda forcibly pulled the stunned Link out of Ivy's arms.

"Keep your hands off of him, you hussy!" yelled Zelda, glaring hatefully at the British woman.

Ivy glared back at the princess. "Hussy? Don't act so prim and proper, princess. Ever think Link would want a real woman, such as myself, instead of someone as prudish as you?"

"What?" questioned Zelda with a growl.

"Trust me. I could easily show Link what a real woman could do and I bet he'd enjoy it greatly."

That was the last straw for Zelda. Transforming into Sheik, she lunged at Ivy, surprising the British woman as she was tackled out of the room. As the two women wrestled to the floor, that was when Samus let loose with the laughter.

"That has to be the funniest thing I've seen in awhile!" laughed the bounty hunter. "What do you think, Link?"

The blond swordsman couldn't answer unfortunately, as he was on the ground passed out and twitching. Rolling her eyes at him, Samus decided to get up and go make sure Sheik and Ivy didn't kill anyone during their fight.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**I can honestly say that when I was requested to write an Ivy chapter, I was so looking forward to it. The idea of putting Link into that kind of situation was just too tempting.**

**Anyway, while the idea of Ivy being in SSB is interesting, I doubt she'd ever get in. Mainly because of her outfit. I don't even think there's a Nintendo girl that even comes close to wearing something that could be considered skimpy.**


	16. Travis Touchdown

When Samus returned, she found that Link was sitting in his chair and looked ready to have a panic attack.

"I can't believe the great hero is afraid of a woman," stated Samus, a smirk on her face.

Link focused a glare at her. "Trust me, if you were in my position and had to deal with Ivy, you'd feel the same. So what happened between Sheik and Ivy?"

"Sheik beat her and sent her back to her own dimension. Now you can stop being a scaredy cat," the bounty hunter teased.

"Let's just call in the next applicant," muttered Link with a grimace.

"According to this, he's another third-party character."

With a sigh, Link called in the applicant. Entering the room was a middle-aged man with spiked up hair, wore a white t-shirt under a red jacket, blue jeans, yellow lens sunglasses, and was carrying a sword hilt with no blade.

"Name, please?" asked Link.

"The name's Travis Touchdown and my profession is assassin."

The two blond/es gave each other wary looks. This could not end well.

"And your reason for wanting to join SSB?" questioned Samus.

"I want more exposure! I want people to know who I am! And I want to use any cash money I win to buy more animé and wrestling stuff," explained Travis, making Link and Samus sweatdrop.

"…You do realize that there is no prize money, right?" asked Link.

"What are you talking about? Of course there's prize money! Those Smash Coins I've heard about. I wonder if I'll be able to exchange them into real money."

Samus was starting to get annoyed and angry. How dare this fool ruin the good mood she had from watching Link get sexually harassed earlier!

"Look, I don't think you are what we're looking for in a fighter," said Samus through clenched teeth.

"Are you stupid or something? My fighting style would be perfect. Plus I have this," said Travis as he pressed a button on his sword hilt, activating the beam sword and showing it off. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"Actually we have beam swords in SSB, so this isn't really anything new," stated Link.

"Oh come on! I need more fans out there! I don't want to be part of a cult classic game forever!" complained the assassin.

"Well too bad!" yelled Samus, now fully mad. "We don't need some middle-aged otaku in SSB! Now get out!"

"Make me!"

That was the wrong thing to say as Samus activated her Power Suit and started charging her arm cannon. Knowing that this was turning out to be bad, Travis ran for his life, not wanting an energy blast to the face. Of course Samus gave chase so she could rid of him.

"If this keeps up, no third-party characters will ever want to be in SSB," said Link with a sigh as he watched Samus chase her prey.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**Travis is another requested fighter that while an interesting choice, I seriously doubt he'd get in. For one thing, he isn't as well known as Snake or Sonic when it comes to being a third-party character. Secondly, with as mature as his games are, that might stop Travis from getting in SSB.**


	17. Tetra

"Ow! Would you stop dragging me? Let go!"

Link and Samus looked up in confusion. That sounded like Toon Link. They then heard another voice.

"Stop being a baby, Link! I want in this little Smash thingy that you're in and you're going to help me!"

That was when the door slammed open and Toon Link was thrown inside. Link and Samus looked to see who threw the alternate hero in, only to find a young tan-skinned girl who looked to be the same age as Toon Link. She had blonde hair tied in a bun atop of her head and her clothing made her look like a pirate.

"Ow…" whined Toon Link as he rubbed the bump on his head.

"I didn't throw you that hard," deadpanned the pirate girl. She then noticed Link and Samus. "Hey, Link? Why's this guy dressed like you?"

Toon Link stood up from the ground and turned to his companion. "Tetra, this is Link. I told you about him, remember?"

Tetra looked between the two Links before returning her gaze to her Link. "He doesn't look like much."

Link's eye started to twitch and Samus snickered at his expression.

"I think I like her," stated the bounty hunter. She then turned to Tetra. "I'm assuming you want to be in the next SSB game?"

"You assume right. If Link here can do it, I know I can," replied Tetra with a smirk.

"But Tetra, you'd possibly go up against some of the toughest villains in the universe! We could barely beat the Ganondorf of our world," said Toon Link, worried for the girl's safety.

"I'm not some damsel in distress! I can handle myself just fine!" yelled the pirate girl, glaring at the smaller Link.

"Out of curiosity, but didn't you have a transformation skill or something like that?" asked Link.

"If you're talking about me becoming Princess Zelda, you're right. But I really don't like that form. I prefer to fight with my blade, not with magic," declared Tetra, showing everyone that she was the exact opposite of her mainstream counterpart.

"I say we let her join!" exclaimed Samus.

"What? Why?" demanded Link.

"I'm curious to see how she'd interact with your Zelda," replied Samus with a grin.

Link's eye started to twitch again. Now he was worried about what this midget pirate would do to his Zelda. Granted she could easily take care of herself, but he still worried.

"So I'm in, huh?" questioned Tetra with a grin of her own. "Great! Come, Link! We must inform the crew and then you'll help with my training for the fights by being my training dummy!"

Grabbing hold of the boy, Tetra dragged Toon Link out of the room as he cried waterfall tears.

"We really don't need her," said Link once they were gone.

"Why not?"

"We already have a Zelda in the series! Heck, we didn't really need Toon Link as he was exactly like Young Link! It'd be like replacing a red apple with a green apple. It looks different, but it's the same thing!" ranted the hero.

Samus rolled her eyes at the man next to her. "You're an idiot, you know that?"

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**Tetra by request. I have nothing against the _Wind Waker_ characters, but it did seem pointless to replace Young Link with Toon Link. Toon Link's inclusion more or less was to show off the Toon Hyrule universe instead of anything new. As for Tetra, while her inclusion in the next game would be interesting, I get the feeling it won't happen. Mainly because the Toon Hyrule games have come and gone and the next SSB game will be busy showing off _Skyward Sword_ versions of the characters, as we all know Link and Zelda will be in their SS attire for the next SSB game.**

**Anyway, with this chapter, I'm going to put this fic on hold for a while. Mainly because I have other fics I'd like to work on, like 'Uzumaki Reunion'. I was hoping to get all the requests done before I put this fic on hiatus, but I can't seem to get to that point. No worries though as I have the list of requests saved to my laptop and will be able to pick up where I left off. Until then, ja ne!**


	18. Amaterasu

"When can we go home?" asked Samus, leaning back in her chair.

"When we finish all of these interviews," replied Link, shuffling through the applications.

Samus let out a groan. Wanting to get these interviews done, she called for the next applicant. The door opened and soon walked in was a white wolf. What made the canine even more intriguing were the red markings on its fur and the round looking object strapped to its back.

Link and Samus had blanks on their faces as they looked at the wolf. Samus was the one to speak up. "This is out next applicant? A wolf?"

"Hey! Ammy is no ordinary wolf!" cried a small voice.

The next thing Link and Samus knew was that a little glowing speck bounced from the wolf and onto the desk.

"Great. This wolf has fleas," growled Samus as she glared at the bug.

"I'm no flea! The name's Issun and I'm here to try and get Ammy here into the next SSB game!"

Link looked towards the wolf, who let out a yawn. "Her name is Ammy?"

"That's the name I call her. Her full name is Amaterasu and she's the sun goddess who saved Japan from darkness," explained Issun.

"She sounds like she could fit in," said Samus, though she was still unsure.

"Of course she can! It's not like she's never been in a fighting game before. Ever hear of Marvel VS Capcom 3?" questioned Issun. "She was in that and fought alongside some of Capcom's other stars."

Link nodded his head. "I see. Then I guess we have no reason to decline her application. It would be interesting to see her in battle."

"You won't regret it!" exclaimed the tiny artist. He then bounced and landed on Samus' breasts, surprising and angering the blonde bounty hunter. "Plus if Ammy gets in, I can reap some of the more pleasurable benefits."

The perverted giggle that Issun let out made Samus even more angry. With a glare, she picked up the little insect between her thumb and index finger and lifted him up to look him in the eye.

"Let's get one thing straight, you little pervert. If you even think of doing something like that again, I will squish you like the bug that you are. Do I make myself clear?"

Issun shuddered at the threatening tone Samus used. "Crystal."

"Good."

Samus then flicked Issun away. The tiny artist didn't get far as Amaterasu caught him with her mouth. She promptly spit him out and the two left the room.

Link turned to his friend with a smirk, as she was still red in the face. He wasn't sure it was in anger or embarrassment though. "Need some water, Samus? You look like you need to cool off."

Samus turned a glare to the swordsman. "Do not start with me."

Link could only grin.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**Sorry that it has been a while. I honestly have no excuse as to why I have neglected this fic.**

**Anyway, I return with an interview with Amaterasu, who was requested by you reviewers. We also get some classic perverted Issun as well.**


	19. Neku

"Would you let me go?! I don't want to do this!"

Link and Samus glanced at each other, wondering what the yelling was about. They got their answer when a pink-haired girl came in pulling an orange-haired boy.

"Stop being a baby, Neku! It'll be fun!" said the girl with a smile.

"I don't want to have fun. I want to be alone, Shiki!" growled the boy.

Shiki rolled her eyes before turned to the blond/es. "Hello, my name is Shiki and I am here to see if my friend Neku can get in SSB."

Link looked through the applications and found Neku's. "I see that he's from Square Enix, thus a third-party character."

"That's right!"

"Wait," interrupted Neku with a glare pointed towards Shiki. "How do they have an application when I never filled one out?"

The girl gave him a grin. "I filled one out for you!"

Neku's eye started to twitch. "And why would you do that?"

"I thought you'd like to be a part of something cool," replied Shiki. She then turned back to Link and Samus. "So can he get in? He has been on Nintendo consoles before."

"Well, if we see that he qualifies, we send his application back to headquarters and they make the final decision, but we can put in a good word for him," answered Link with a smile.

"You hear that, Neku! You're in!" exclaimed Shiki, glomping the emo boy.

"G-Get off!" ordered Neku, a small blush on his face.

The pink-haired girl let out a few giggles before dragging him out of the room. Samus then looked over at Link.

"Is it just me or do those two remind you of Sora and Kairi?"

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**As requested, here's Neku and I even added Shiki and a little Neku x Shiki as well. I really need to find a copy of TWEWY. That way I can learn more about these characters.**


	20. Lloyd Irving

There was a knock on the door, signifying the next applicant.

"Come in," said Link.

Entering the room was a young man of fifteen with gravity defying brown hair, a mostly red wardrobe, and twin swords strapped to his waist. Along with the man was a young woman dressed in a lavender kunoichi outfit and a tall man with long red hair and was strangely dressed in pink.

"You must be the next applicant," stated Samus. "Name please."

"Give me your name and I shall give you mine," replied the man.

This made Samus, Link, and the kunoichi sweatdrop, while the redhead man held in his laughter. With a sigh, the kunoichi spoke up.

"His name is Lloyd Irving and he really needs to stop with that."

"But Sheena…"

"No buts, Lloyd!"

Nodding his head, Lloyd then turned to Link and Samus. "Hello. As Sheena said, my name is Lloyd and I'm here to enter the next SSB."

"Do you think you can handle it?" questioned Samus, crossing her arms under her breasts.

"Are you kidding?! My bud here is a hero back home and is known as the Eternal Swordsman. He could hold his own against this world's heroes," explained the redhead, taking glances at Samus' breasts.

"I don't know about that, Zelos, but I would like to battle against them to test myself."

"Aw come on, Lloyd! That's all you want? Think of all of the things that you could get if you became a Smash Fighter. The fame. The fortune. The women! It will be glorious! Plus, if it ever becomes too much for you, Lloyd, I could always take some of those women off of your hands," exclaimed Zelos, his boisterous personality coming out in waves.

Link and Samus sweatdropped, while Lloyd looked confused. Sheena on the other hand was shaking in anger. There was no way she'd let Zelos corrupt Lloyd like that. Without warning, Sheena brought her fist down onto Zelos' head, knocking him to the floor.

"Stupid Chosen! If you think for one minute I would standby and let you use Lloyd in your perverted activities, you are dead wrong!" yelled Sheena as she glared at the fallen Chosen.

"But Sheena, my voluptuous hunny…"

Zelos didn't get a chance to continue as Sheena kicked him hard in the stomach to make him stop. While the young kunoichi was busy with the perverted Chosen, Lloyd turned his attention back to Link and Samus.

"Would it be okay if I could make a request?" asked the twin swordsman.

"It depends on what it is," replied Samus.

"If I become a Smash Fighter, could Sheena be my Assist Trophy?"

This got Sheena's attention. She stopped beating up Zelos, who was grateful for that, and turned to Lloyd. "You want me to be an Assist Trophy?"

Lloyd gave her a smile. "I can't think of no one better, so why not? You're the perfect choice, Sheena, and I'd like it if you say yes since I'd want you by my side in battle."

A faint pink came to Sheena's face, as her crush wanted her out of everyone to join him in this. How could she say no to him?

"I'll do it, Lloyd."

Grinning at that, Lloyd wrapped his arm around her shoulders and brought her into a one-arm hug. This made Sheena let out a tiny 'eep' and her face became even redder.

"Thanks Sheena!"

"N-No problem, Lloyd," stuttered the shy summoner.

Link could only smile at the scene, reminded of himself and Zelda. Even Samus had a small smirk on her face.

"Okay then, Lloyd, we'll send your application to headquarters for the final say, though I have a feeling you have a very good chance of getting end," said Link.

"Thanks! Come on Sheena, let's go tell the others!"

"And then we can celebrate and hopefully have some fun!" added Zelos, with a perverted grin. He then made the mistake of turning to Samus. "Care to join us, my lovely blonde hunny?"

This of course earned him an eye-to-eye view with the bounty hunter's laser gun.

"What were you asking?" questioned Samus, ready to blast the redhead.

Zelos let out a nervous laugh. "Nothing! I didn't ask anything!"

"That's what I thought," said the blonde, pulling back her weapon.

Zelos took this opportunity to escape with his life, making Sheena let out a laugh at his expense. The kunoichi turned to Samus.

"Where can I get one of those? It would come in handy when dealing with that idiot."

"Sorry, but it one of a kind," replied Samus.

Sheena gave a pout as she would have to beating up Zelos the old fashion way. Seeing the pout made Lloyd laugh.

"Come on, Sheena. Let's go find the others now," said Lloyd.

Taking her hand, he led her out of the room. Sheena of course was bright red once again from the contact with her swordsman.

Link let out a few chuckles when they were gone. "They seem perfect for each other."

"For once, we agree," replied Samus.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**I'm glad someone had requested Lloyd Irving. If not, I would have done a chapter for him anyway. Along with Lloyd, we have Sheena, Zelos, and some lovely Shelloyd. They really are perfect for each other.**

**I'm sure most of you had heard the news concerning SSB4, where Namco is helping with the development. Because of that, it's highly rumored that a _Tales_ character might be in SSB4 as a fighter. The most likely bet is Lloyd since _Tales of Symphonia_ was put out on the Gamecube and it is the most popular entry of the series. Here's hoping Lloyd does get in the next SSB.**


	21. Master Chard

"Yohohohohoho! Make way for the next supreme ruler of the universe!"

Link and Samus sweatdropped at the voice, really not wanting to know whom it belonged to. Their sweatdrops got even bigger when the owner of the voice entered the room as if he owned it. The person looked like a very strange looking clown…at least that's what Link and Samus thought this guy was.

"Who or what are you?" questioned Samus.

"Yohohoho! I am known as Master Chard and I am here to enter this SSB thing and show everyone that I am the best! Everyone will soon bow to me!"

Link narrowed his eyes at the man. "Chard? Wait, aren't you one of the Space Pirates I've heard about?"

Chard let out another laugh, turning his back to the two blond/es. "That would be me. Not that it matters, as I am greatly more powerful than you two, so any plans you have to stop me would be for naught! I shall fill this world with darkness!"

Too busy with his monologue, Chard did not notice the killing intent coming from Samus. Nor did he notice when she equipped her armor. It wasn't until he heard that sound of charging energy did Chard know that something was wrong. Turning back around, Chard had no time to react as Samus' Charge Beam blasted him. The charred, twitching body of Chard laid on the ground as Samus unequipped her armor.

"Still hate the Space Pirates, I see," said Link, glancing at the bounty hunter.

"You know I do," growled Samus. She then walked over to the unconscious Chard and threw him out of the room. "Stupid pieces of trash."

"I don't think he was the same type of Space Pirate that you're usually used too though."

Samus glared at the swordsman. "It doesn't matter. A Space Pirate is a Space Pirate."

Link could only roll his eyes at her attitude.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**Someone had requested Master Chard from _Magical Starsign_. I wish this could have been longer, but it has been a while since I've played the game and I don't exactly remember Chard's personality that well. But at least we get to see him get blasted by our favorite blonde.**


	22. Joshua

"So this is where the interviews are taking place, huh?"

Link and Samus looked up from the papers they were reading to see a red-haired young man entering the room. The man wore a green outfit that made him look like a mercenary.

"And who might you be?" asked Link.

"The name's Joshua. Thought I'd come by and test my luck on trying to get in on this Smash Fighter business," replied the swordmaster with a smirk.

"And what could your reason for joining be?" questioned Samus, crossing her arms.

Joshua's face gained a solemn appearance. "I wish to become better. Truthfully, I am the Prince of Jehanna, but I feel I am not worthy of the crown yet. By entering the next Smash Bros. I can become stronger and once I do, I can take care of my people better when I return."

Link nodded in understanding. "I know what you mean. It can be difficult to protect your people at times."

Samus let out a sigh. "While I wish we could help you, Joshua, I don't think you'd be able to get in."

The swordmaster raised an eyebrow at that. "Why is that?"

"You're from the _Fire Emblem_ series, correct?"

"That's right. The series with some of the most beautiful women of our world," said Joshua with a flirtatious grin. "You'd probably fit right in."

Samus could feel her eye twitch in annoyance. What was with these perverts lately? "Anyway, considering that you are from that series, it is highly doubtful that anyone other than a Lord would be able to become a Smash Fighter."

The redhead could only let out a sigh. "Just my luck. At least it was worth a shot."

"Sorry about that, Joshua," said Link.

"Ah, no problem. Guess I'll have to get stronger some other way."

Just then there was a soft knock at the door, followed by a just as soft voice. "Joshua, is everything okay in there?"

The redhead had a grin on his face as he opened the door. "Hey, Natasha! Yeah, everything's fine in here. You don't need to worry about me."

The blonde bishop blushed as Joshua got closer. She turned away to hide her blush. "I wasn't worried. I just wanted to know if you were selected."

Joshua let out a few chuckles. "Sounds like you were worried to me. How 'bout we go grab some lunch and I'll explain everything to you."

Wrapping his arm around Natasha's shoulders, and making her blush darker in the process, Joshua led the young woman out of the room.

"I almost feel sorry for Natasha," spoke Samus when they were alone.

"Why? They really seem to like each other," questioned Link, turning to the blonde.

"If you hadn't noticed, Joshua is nothing but a big flirt."

"…He wasn't that bad. Besides, he really does seem to like Natasha."

"Whatever."

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**Poor Samus. Nothing more than eye candy these last few chapters.**

**The requested character this time is Joshua from _Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones_. I even put in some Joshua x Natasha for flavor. It is considered canon you know.**

**With Joshua's personality, I really wonder how well he and Zelos would get along since they're so similar.**


	23. Soma Cruz

"Can we take a break?"

"Samus, I'm surprised by the amount of complaining you seem to do. I would have thought someone of your caliber would be able to do this with no problem."

"But this is boring, Link! And it's pointless!"

"It's not that pointless."

As the two continued to argue, a scruffy looking man entered the room. He was wearing a skintight Kevlar suit and had a headband tied around his head.

"Any reason you two are going at it?" questioned the man.

The two blond/es stopped their arguing and looked over to see who spoke. Link was the one to respond. "Snake? What are you doing here?"

Snake lit up a cigarette and took a drag before he answered. "Someone from Konami is here for an interview."

"…But you're already Konami's representative in SSB," said Samus with a confused look.

"I know. Just do what you have to do. The kid seems to be eager or something."

With that, Snake called in the next applicant. The person who walked into the room was a young man of eighteen. He wore a white trench coat over a black long-sleeved shirt and a pair of blue jeans. He also had white hair that framed his face.

"Hello and what is your name?" asked Link, starting the interview.

"My name is Soma Cruz," answered the man.

"And why do you want to be a Smash Fighter?" questioned Samus.

"I feel I can add something more to the series. That and I feel that _Castlevania_ should be represented as well," replied Soma.

"That's very nice and all, but there are just two problems," stated Samus, narrowing her eyes at Soma.

Soma raised an eyebrow. "What would those be?"

"For one, Konami already has Snake here to represent them, so any other Konami character would not be able to get in."

"Told ya, kid," said Snake, taking another drag of his cigarette.

Samus then continued. "Secondly, even if we didn't have Snake, Simon Belmont would have been chosen from your series to be the representative before you."

"B-But Simon Belmont is dead!" cried Soma.

"Considering the world we live in, there would have been a way to bring him back," replied Samus. "Now off with you. We have other interviews to do."

Without another word, Soma left. He was devastated that he wouldn't get in.

"Don't you think you were a little hard on him, Samus?" asked Link.

"The kid needed to here the truth," said Snake, answering for the bounty hunter. "Besides, who better to do that than the ice queen."

This of course earned Snake a glare…not like it really did anything though. Samus was definitely going to have to find some way to get back at him for that remark.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**As requested I bring you Soma Cruz. Now while I did write this out, I must ask that no one else please request anymore Konami characters or Sega characters (especially Sonic characters). With Snake and Sonic already in the series, it is very unlikely that more Konami and/or Sega characters will be put in as fighters.**


	24. Nester

"Make way! Make way! Let me through!"

Link and Samus each raised an eyebrow, wondering what was going on out in the lobby. They got their answer when the door slammed open and in walked a teenaged boy. The boy had red hair that looked more fitting on a rooster than a human.

"And just who are you?" questioned Samus, crossing her arms.

"Huh? You don't know me? Man, I thought I was really well known. It's me! Nester!" exclaimed the boy.

"…Nester? As in the Nintendo Power mascot Nester?" wondered Link.

"That's right! I'm here to try out for the next _Super Smash Bros._ game!" stated Nester with a smirk.

It was silent as the two blond/es gave the former mascot a blank look. The silence was soon broken when Samus spoke…more like yelled.

"You can't be in the next game! You're not even a video game character!"

"Psh, shows how much you know. I was in three games. I was in both _NES Play Action Football_ and _To the Earth_, both published by Nintendo for the NES, and I starred in my own game called _Nester's Funky Bowling_, also published by Nintendo," explained Nester.

"Wasn't that last one on the Virtual Boy though?" asked Link.

"Unfortunately," muttered Nester with a grimace. He then brightened up. "But it doesn't matter! I was in three games, all made by Nintendo, which makes me one of Nintendo's official video game characters like you two. This means I have just as much of a shot of becoming a Smash Fighter than any other Nintendo character."

Samus' eye started to twitch in annoyance. "You have got to be joking."

"Actually he's right, Samus. Any and all Nintendo main characters have a chance and this includes Nester," replied the swordsman. He then turned back to Nester. "Okay then, Nester. I'll send your application to headquarters and they'll take it from there."

The Nintendo fanboy looked elated. "Thank you so much, Link! I don't know how to repay you!"

Before Link could reply, Nester took off, shouting his happiness to the heavens. With Nester gone, Samus turned to Link with a fierce glare.

"What have you unleashed upon us?"

Link could only let out a nervous laugh as he was bombarded by Samus' killing intent.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**As any Nintendo fan knows, Nintendo Power will be officially ending with their December issue. Sad times will be ahead of us TT_TT. While not much, I decided to write up a chapter starring Nester in honor of Nintendo Power. As the former mascot said earlier, he was in three Nintendo published games, one of which he was the main character. It would be nice to see Nester again after all these years and I could see him using bowling balls as a weapon should he become a Smash Fighter.**

**Anyway, here's to Nintendo Power. We've had a lot of fun over the years, so thanks for the memories.**


	25. Bowser Jr

"Bwah hah hah! Out of my way weaklings!"

Link and Samus sweatdropped when they heard that voice. They knew that obnoxious voice anywhere. They didn't have to wait long as the door slammed open and the Great Demon King Bowser Koopa trudged into the room.

"Why are you here, Bowser?" questioned Samus, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I'm here for the interview, human!"

"…But you're already a Smash Fighter, Bowser," said Link.

"Not me, you idiot! I'm here for my son! Junior! Get in here!"

As soon as the Koopa King shouted, a much smaller version of Bowser. Around the young Koopa's neck was a bib-like cloth with a crudely drawn sharp-toothed mouth on it.

"Here I am, Dad!"

"Good. Now let's get this thing done!"

Samus let out a sigh. She just wanted this to end. "And why do you want to be in the next _Smash Bros._ game?"

"Isn't it obvious? I want to fight by my dad's side and help him finally get rid of that Mario creep. Then no one will stop us from taking Mama Peach!"

The two blond/es gave the young Koopa a blank look, while Bowser gave his son a look of pride.

"That's my boy!"

Link spoke up next. "You do realize that there are other heroes, like myself and Samus, who would help Mario, right?"

"Plus it's not like you're that threatening anymore, Bowser," added Samus with a smirk. "From the transition from Melee to Brawl, you went from a dragon's roar to a fatherly grunt."

Bowser ground his teeth at that. How dare these little whelps make fun of him?!

"Hey! Don't make fun of my dad!" yelled Bowser Jr. as he glared at Samus.

"Grr, you two are going to pay for this insult! Let's go, Junior! We've got work to do!"

"Right, Dad!"

The two Koopas left, leaving the two blond/es behind.

"…Should we be worried?" asked Link.

"Doubtful. Any plan they make would just fail anyway."

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**Here's Bowser Jr. by request.**

**Anyone hear about the Koopalings? I feel as if I've been lied to all these years.**


	26. Louie

The sound of humming and chirping could be heard from the lobby. Link and Samus were confused as to what it was, but soon got their answer when a horde of Pikmin entered the room.

"Oh I do not have time to deal with this," said Samus with a growl.

"Very sorry about this, Miss Samus," said a voice from behind the Pikmin. Olimar entered the room and behind him was Louie.

"Hello, Olimar. What can we do for you?" asked Link with a smile.

"Well, I'm actually here because Louie here wishes to become a Smash Fighter," explained the spaceship captain.

Samus glanced at the blond Hocotatian, who had a vacant look on his face.

"I don't even think he knows where he's at right now," said Samus in a deadpan tone.

"…Yeah, Louie is kind of slow at times," replied Olimar. "Nevertheless, I believe he'd be an excellent addition to the roster."

Samus really didn't believe that, but Link figured to give him a chance.

"Alright then, Olimar. We'll send Louie's application back to headquarters so they can make the final decision," said the Hyrulian.

"Thanks, Link!" exclaimed Olimar with a smile. "C'mon, Louie, we've got deliveries to make and don't eat the cargo this time!"

The two Hocotatians left, followed by the Pikmin horde, who apparently decided to confiscate some of the items in the room to bring back to their Onions.

Samus' eye started to twitch. "Have I ever mentioned how much I hate Pikmin?"

Link just rolled his eyes.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**It's hard to write for a character that has little personality whatsoever. In this case, Louie is the culprit.**


	27. Professor & Attorney

A knock at the door reverberated through the air, signifying the next applicant's arrival.

"Come in!" called out Link.

When the door opened, in walked four people. The first was a man dressed like a gentleman, complete with a top hat. Next to him stood a young boy dressed in a blue sweater and cap. The other man was dressed in a blue suit and had spiked back black hair. Next to him was a teenage girl dressed like a shrine maiden.

"And you are?" questioned Samus.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Professor Hershel Layton and this is my apprentice, Luke Triton," spoke the top hat wearing man in a slight British accent.

"A pleasure to meet you, ma'am!" spoke the boy, also in a British accent.

The other man was about to speak, but the girl beat him to it.

"And this is the greatest defense attorney ever, Phoenix Wright, but you can call him Nick! Oh and my name's Maya Fey!" exclaimed the girl with a cheerful grin.

Phoenix rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "I wouldn't go as far as to say I'm the greatest defense attorney ever, Maya."

Maya rolled her eyes at her boss' modesty before she turned to Link and Samus. "Anyway, we're here because Nick and the Professor wish to enter the next Smash Brothers!"

Link raised an eyebrow at that. "Really?"

Luke nodded his head. "That's right! The Professor may not look like a fighter, but he's really good with a sword."

Layton let out a few chuckles. "While it is not gentlemanly to brag, I must admit that I am well taught in the way of the sword. To be honest, I mostly wish to join this Smash Brothers so I may test my skill against the other swordsmen."

Maya then spoke up again. "And Nick here may look like a weakling, but he can fight too! He was actually in _Ultimate Marvel VS Capcom 3_ as a fighter!"

Phoenix shuddered at the memory. Fighting against the likes of Firebrand, Akuma, and Wesker was something he'd rather forget.

"…I don't know. Considering who is already a Smash Fighter, are you two sure you want to join? Doing so means you'll most likely have to fight Bowser or Ganondorf," explained Samus.

Phoenix turned a little green at the thought of fighting such villains, while Layton contemplated the idea. Maya and Luke though spoke up.

"I'm sure Nick can handle it!"

"The Professor can do anything!"

Layton let out a few chuckles again. "I guess that settles it then."

"Speak for yourself, Professor," muttered Phoenix. _'I don't want to do this! What would Iris think? I don't want to worry her.'_

"Then I'll send your applications in then," said Link. "Should you be picked, we'll give you a call."

"Very well then. Come, Luke. We have puzzles to solve."

"Right, Professor!"

"C'mon, Nick! Let's go tell everyone the good news!"

"Hold on, Maya!"

The four left, leaving Link and Samus to their own devices.

Link let out a laugh. "It'd be interesting to see one of them make it in."

"But it will be highly doubtful and you know it."

"You never know, Samus. You never know."

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**Professor Layton was next on the request list while Phoenix Wright was much later. I thought though, why not just put them in the same chapter? So you guys and gals get two for the price of one. Here's hoping **_**Ace Attorney VS Professor Layton**_** gets localized soon.**

**If Layton was OOC in anyway, I apologize. I haven't played enough of the games to really capture his character. All I know is that he's a gentleman who likes to solve puzzles.**


	28. King K Rool

The door slammed open, surprising Link and Samus, and in walked a large obese crocodile. He was dark brown in color and wore green camo pants and an army helmet.

"Attention! Presenting his royal scaly-ness, King K. Rool!" exclaimed the Kremling general.

"Great," muttered Samus as a smaller green Kremling walked into the room.

The Kremling wore gold bracelets, a gold crown, and a long red cape. What really made him standout was that his left eye was really bloodshot.

K. Rool gave off a smug smirk. "Greetings, primates. I am here to toss my hat into the ring and become one of those Smash Fighters."

"Why, so you can further embarrass yourself against Donkey Kong?" questioned Samus, a smirk on her face.

The Kremling leader cast her a glare. "Watch your tongue, human! No, I will use the opportunity as a Smash Fighter to get revenge on that accursed Kong! That and I will show that no good Bowser who the real villainous king is!"

Link and Samus sweatdropped at that while Klump started to applaud.

"Don't worry, Your Majesty! That Bowser wimp won't stand a chance against you!" exclaimed Klump.

"Of course he won't. Now, allow me to enter Smash Bros. or face my wrath!" yelled K. Rool, his bloodshot eye bulging slightly.

Link spoke up next. "Look, K. Rool, we don't make the final decision. As we told everyone else, we merely send your application to headquarters and they make the final decision. To be honest, you're a shoe-in since you are one of the most requested fighters for the next Smash Bros."

"Most requested? Ha! I always knew I had fans out there!"

"There was never any doubt, sir!"

"Of course not, you idiot! Come, Klump! We must make plans on how to defeat those blasted Kongs once and for all!"

The two Kremlings left in a hurry, leaving behind the two blond/es.

"Do we really have to send in his application?" questioned Samus with a grimace.

"As I also said before, the series needs more playable villains," replied the swordsman.

Samus could only let out a groan.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**King K. Rool really does need to get put in SSB4. He's one of the best villains Nintendo has and he's been ignored for too long. They freakin' put in Wolf of all villains before him.**


	29. Zant

"So who is our next applicant?" asked Samus, bored out of her mind.

Link grabbed the next application from the stack and looked it over. When he saw whose application it was, his face went blank.

"No."

The blonde bounty hunter raised an eyebrow at that. "No what?"

"Just no."

Before Link could say anything else, Samus snatched the paper out of his hand. He tried to take it back, but the blonde kept it out of his reach while she read. Once she was done, she had a big grin on her face.

"Why Link, I thought you said we needed more villains in SSB?"

"We do, but not this one!"

"Oh?"

"Yes. I already have to deal with Ganondorf; I don't need to deal with this guy too! Why can't I be like you and not have any of my enemies as playable characters?"

"Well when your arch enemy becomes the size of a small house, then you can rejoice. Until then, you have to continue dealing with Ganondorf and the like. Now let's call in the next applicant."

Despite Link's protests, Samus called for the next one and in walked a very strange looking man…at least that what's most people would think that's what he was since his real face was hidden by the strange helmet he wore.

"Zant," growled Link, as he glared at the Twili. "How are you even alive?!"

"Foolish, swordsman. Did you even think one such as you could defeat the true King of Twilight?"

"Didn't Link already defeat you before?" questioned Samus.

"That was a fluke!" screeched Zant, his insane persona leaking out a bit. He then composed himself. "Regardless, I have returned and I shall join Lord Ganondorf in the pleasure of killing you and all of those who ally themselves to you."

Link pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "Zant, I beat you once and I beat you again. Plus, do you really think you could become the King of Twilight when Midna is in charge. She'd crush you before you could lift a finger."

"Insolent fool! None shall speak to me like that!" screeched the insane Twili. "I shall make you suffer!"

Before the Twili could do anything, a fully charged Plasma Beam, courtesy of Samus, who was now in her Varia Suit, blasted him. Zant, now lying in the debris of the wall he was shot through, twitched in immense pain.

"You can thank me later," said Samus as she deactivated her suit.

"I could have handled him," said Link, giving her a deadpan look.

"And I don't have all day to watch you deal with some nut job, so just be grateful."

The Hylian could only sigh in defeat.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**Zant, as requested. As much as I would love to see Zant as a playable character, I'm sure we all know who from the **_**Zelda**_** series is going to be in the next SSB game.**


	30. Mega Man

"Hey guys. How's it going?"

Link and Samus looked up from reading applications to see Sonic walk into the room.

"What do you want, Sonic? We're busy here," said Samus, narrowing her eyes at the blue hedgehog.

"I got someone here who wants to get in the next Smash Bros."

"It's not another Sega character is it? We already said no more Sega or Konami characters since you and Snake are already in," explained Link.

"He's not from Sega or Konami," replied Sonic with a smirk. "Let me go get him."

With that, Sonic left to retrieve the next applicant. When the Sega mascot returned, Link and Samus were very surprised. Standing before them was one of the most well-known video game characters of all time. It was the Blue Bomber himself, Mega Man.

"Hello," greeted the robot with a smile.

"Mega Man? You want to join as a Smash Fighter?" questioned Samus.

"That's right! As to why…I just really need this."

Link and Samus glanced at each other; having a feeling as to the reason Mega Man needed this.

Link then turned back to Mega Man. "Part of the procedure, but could you elaborate on that?"

Mega Man let out a sigh. "As you know, Capcom has had it out for me for the past few years now. I haven't been in a game since _Mega Man 10_, they cancelled three of my games in the last two years, and for my twenty-fifth birthday they did nothing! I just wanted to be in a game that will be successful."

Samus nodded her head. "Understandable. I mean, take Sonic for example. After _Sonic Heroes_, his career went into a downward spiral that didn't end until _Sonic Colors_ was released. During those dark times of his, the only good game he was in was _Brawl_."

"Gee, thanks for reminding me of that," said Sonic in a sarcastic tone.

"At least he was actually in games, no matter how bad they were," said Mega Man, not noticing the twitch in Sonic's eye. "So please can I be in the next SSB game?"

"It's up to headquarters to decide, but considering the high demand from fans, something tells me you'll get in," said Link with a confident smile.

Mega Man returned the grin and thanked the two blond/es for their time. He then took his leave and returned home to tell his family the good news. Sonic then left, muttering something about snarky blondes.

Samus turned to Link. "So it's agreed that we send Mega Man's application to headquarters?"

Link looked a little surprised at this. "You're actually for this? Every other applicant we've had, you complained about."

"Yeah, well, the kid deserves this. Probably more than anyone, if you ask me."

The swordsman let out a few chuckles. "Then I guess it's settled. I'll send his application right away."

The bounty hunter gave off a small smile, happy to hear that.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**Here it is. The chapter you've all been waiting for. You all wanted him, so I present Mega Man! Sakurai, Reggie, you better make the right choice and pick Mega Man for SSB4.**

**You really do have to feel sorry for Rock. Capcom just hates him now and possibly for stupid, petty reasons.**

**As for making fun of Sonic, I had to. I just couldn't pass up the chance to. At least Sega was able to get their act together before it was too late.**


	31. Takamaru

There was a knock at the door, signifying the next applicant's arrival.

"Come in!" called out Samus.

The door opened and in walked a blue-haired man in samurai garb. He looked very serious as he looked at the two blond/es, though his eye adverted quickly when they landed on Samus.

"Takamaru? You're here for an interview?" questioned Link.

"Hai. I wish to join as a Smash Fighter in order to improve my skills as a swordsman…among other things," explained the samurai.

Samus raised an eyebrow at that as she crossed her arms under her breasts. "What other things?"

Takamaru glanced at Samus before turning away again, this time with a red face. "It's personal."

The blonde bounty hunter narrowed her eyes at the samurai. Before she could say something, Link spoke up.

"Well whatever your reason is, Takamaru, I'm sure it's personal. Honestly, I think you'd make a great addition to SSB, so we'll send your application back to HQ."

Takamaru bowed his head in thanks. "Arigatou, Link-san. I shall be taking my leave now."

The samurai turned and headed towards the door. Before he could leave though, the door slammed open and Takamaru soon found his face stuffed into a glorious valley.

"Oh my darling Takamaru! I had a feeling I'd find you here. Did you make it in by any chance?"

Link and Samus watched on with blank looks as this very busty blonde woman hug Takamaru closer to her breasts.

"This will not end well."

"You know this woman, Link?" asked Samus.

"That's Crazy Tracy, a resident of Koholint Island in the Dream World. I wonder how she got out of the Dream World though

Back with Takamaru, the samurai was struggling greatly to escape his "imprisonment". He was soon able to escape, his face bright red and he was panting heavily.

"Tracy-san! Why must you do that every time we meet?!" demanded Takamaru, trying to get his composure back.

"Aw, but I thought you enjoyed when I did that," said Tracy in a seductive tone as she pressed her breasts up against Takamaru's chest.

The red on his face becoming brighter, Takamaru quickly turned around, only to come face-to-face with Samus…or more appropriately, Samus' breasts. This caused the obvious reaction.

"Gah!"

Takamaru flew back, a massive nosebleed being what propelled him. He crash-landed onto the floor, twitching from blood lost.

Samus' eye twitched in annoyance. "You mean to tell me that this guy's nothing but a pervert?!"

"Does it really matter? He's harmless and easily controlled if you have a pair of these," said Tracy with a giggle as she groped her own breasts. "Of course, you wouldn't know that since yours are not as big as mine."

Samus tried to lunge at the former health spa owner, but was held back by Link. Tracy could only laugh as she dragged Takamaru out of the room. Once Tracy was gone, Link let go of Samus.

"If I ever see her again, I'll tear that mop of yellow she calls hair right off her pretty little head!" screamed Samus, looking ready to kill.

Link silently vowed never to tick Samus off, lest he face her wrath.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**Taking a small break from the requests a moment so I can add a character I would like to see in SSB Wii U. Takamaru, who is the main character of the Japanese-only Famicom game **_**Nazo no Murasame Jou**_**, would be an excellent addition to the SSB series. He might actually be in the next one if his recent appearances were anything to go by. He was a secret character in **_**Samurai Warriors 3**_** and had his own game in **_**Nintendo Land**_**. These could have been hints of Takamaru's possible appearance in SSB Wii U.**

**As for this chapter, I went with Takamaru's interpretation from another Japanese-only game known as **_**Captain*Rainbow**_**. In this game, which features many minor Nintendo characters, has Takamaru as a massive pervert and has Crazy Tracy as his love interest. It's too bad the game never got localized, 'cause it looks awesome.**


	32. Viridi

"Let go of me, Pit!"

"But you can't go in there!"

"Says who?!"

Link and Samus glanced at each other as they listened to the arguing outside the door. The door soon slammed open to reveal Pit and a young blonde girl who looked to be Pit's age. She wore a red dress that had a purple rose on the front and looked to be covered in vines. Her blonde hair was tied in a ponytail also with vines and a purple rose.

"Sorry about this, you guys," apologized Pit, scratching the back of his head. "I tried to stop her."

"Just who is she?" questioned Samus, looking unimpressed as she looked at the little girl.

The girl let out a huff. "Stupid human. I am Viridi, the Goddess of Nature, and I am here to enter as a Smash Fighter!"

"Don't let her! She wants to hurt all of the humans!" cried Pit, only to receive a glare from the chibi goddess.

"Wait, what?" questioned Link. He and Samus were very confused right now.

"Well since Pit already said it, I want to join as a Smash Fighter so I can punish all of the humans because they have been so harmful to nature!" explained Viridi as she glared at Link and Samus.

"And just what makes you think we'll let you join, little girl?" questioned Samus, glaring right back.

"Because I'm more powerful than you! Now let me join so I can punish the humans!"

"Is that really the reason you want to join?" asked Link.

"Of course it is!" exclaimed Viridi.

"That's not the only reason she wants to join," spoke a voice that made Viridi go stiff and Pit perk up.

"Lady Palutena!" exclaimed the angel boy as he turned to the green-haired woman.

The Goddess of Light let out a giggle. "Hello there, Pit."

Viridi glared up at the older goddess. "What are you doing here?!"

"Just making sure you don't cause any trouble for Link and Samus," replied the woman with a smile.

"Wait, Lady Palutena, you said Viridi here has another reason for joining?" asked Link.

"That's right, but she won't admit to what it is since she's a little tsundere," answered Palutena with a small laugh.

Pit blinked in confusion before turning to Viridi so he could ask her what Palutena meant. He noticed though that her face was all red.

"Hey, Viridi, how come your face is all red? Are you sick? Wait…can goddesses even get sick? Here, let me feel your forehead to make sure," said the angel boy as he reached out to check her temperature.

"N-No! I'm fine, Pit!" squeaked the little blonde as she tried to hold Pit's hand back. When she noticed that she was actually holding Pit's hand, her face became redder.

"Viridi, your face is redder now! Lady Palutena! I think she needs a hospital!" exclaimed Pit as he turned to the older goddess. He was really worried for his nature-loving friend.

Palutena could only giggle as she watched the boy she considered as a son fret over the girl who had feelings for him. "Don't worry, Pit. Viridi will be fine."

"Really?"

"Of course, Pit!" said Palutena. She then turned to Link and Samus. "Despite how harsh she acted earlier, I do hope you'll still consider Viridi for the next Smash Bros."

"Don't worry, Lady Palutena. We'll send her application in," said Link with a smile.

"Plus, it would be interesting to see interact with some of the other Smash Fighters," added Samus with a knowing grin as she glanced over at Pit, making Viridi blush even more.

"Thank you, Link, Samus," said the Goddess of Light with a smile.

"No problem," replied the blond/es.

Palutena then turned to the two children. "Alright, you two. We're done here, so let's go."

"Okay then. C'mon, Viridi! Let's go get some floor ice cream!"

"Pit, I'm not eating ice cream off the floor!"

"But floor ice cream gives you health!"

Palutena could only giggle once more as she followed the two children out of the room.

Samus let out a few chuckles of her own. "You know, I really hope that Viridi girl gets in. Maybe being around Pit more will lighten her mood."

"She kind of reminds me of you, what with the whole tsundere attitude," said Link.

"I am not a tsundere!" yelled Samus as she glared at the Hylian.

"Hehe, whatever you say Samus."

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**Continuing with characters I'd like to see in SSB Wii U, I bring you Viridi from **_**Kid Icarus: Uprising**_** as well as some hints of Pit x Viridi for flavor. Viridi would be an excellent addition to the series, especially since we need more female characters.**

**Fun Fact: Did you know that in the original **_**Kid Icarus**_** game, the scene at the end where Pit becomes an adult and gets a kiss from Palutena was added to the American version and was never in the original Japanese version? This means that the scene is not considered canon to the series and that Pit and Palutena were never intended to be lovers.**


	33. Andy

Link and Samus looked at the next applicant, who stood across from them. He was a young teen who wore mostly red. Pinned to one of the boy's suspenders was a star badge and in his hand was a large wrench.

"So why do you want to become a Smash Fighter, Andy?" asked Link.

The CO gave off a grin. "Well, I want to be a Smash Fighter because I feel that I could add something new to the series!"

Samus raised an eyebrow at that. "Care to elaborate?"

Andy let out a nervous chuckle. "What I mean is where most of the other Smash Fighters fight with their fists, swords, or hammers, I'd actually fight with my wrench! It's different!"

The blonde bounty hunter gave the boy a deadpan look. "That's your reason?"

"That and I want my series to be represented more. Sure there were Infantry and Tanks as an Assist Trophy in Brawl, but they were pretty generic. _Advance Wars_ needs better representation!" explained Andy, a fire in his eyes.

"Hm, that is a very valid reason," stated Link with a nod. "Alright then, we'll send your application in."

"Thanks!" exclaimed Andy with a grin.

"Heh, like he has any chance," said a voice that made Andy grimace.

The Orange Star member turned to see his rival standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing here, Eagle?!" demanded Andy as he glared at the Green Earth CO.

The silver-haired teen gave a smirk. "Just wanted to see you crash and burn at trying to become a Smash Fighter."

"You'll be the one to crash and burn once I clip your wings!"

"What was that?!'

The two didn't get to go any farther in their argument as the redheaded girl standing behind them walloped them each on the head. The two Commanding Officers clutched their heads in pain as they writhed on the floor.

"Any reason you two are shouting like idiots?" questioned the girl as she glared down at them.

"Eagle started it!"

"He's lying, Sami!"

"Enough!" shouted the army girl. "Eagle, what have I told you about riling up Andy?"

"…Not to," muttered Eagle, avoiding his girlfriend's gaze.

"Exactly. And Andy, what did I tell you about Eagle's taunts?"

"To let you handle him?"

"That's right," replied Sami with a smirk. Eagle felt a shudder go down his spine, knowing he was close to getting on Sami's bad side. That was a place he did not like to be.

"Fine," said Andy with a sigh. He then turned to Link and Samus with a sheepish grin. "Hehehe, sorry about that."

"It's no problem, Andy," said Link, putting the CO at ease.

"Alright, you two! Let's going! I'm sure Link and Samus have other business to take care of, so let's not waste anymore of their time," stated Sami.

"Wait, why do I have to leave?" questioned Eagle.

"Are you questioning me, Eagle?" asked Sami with a raised eyebrow. Eagle felt that chill down his spine again.

"N-No!"

"Then get going!"

Not needing to be told twice, Eagle ran out the door, followed by a smirking Sami and a confused Andy.

Samus gave off a smirk of her own. "I like her. Maybe we should make her a Smash Fighter."

Link suddenly felt dread well up at the thought of Sami and Samus teaming up as partners in battle. May the Goddesses have mercy on whoever crossed their path.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**And here's another one of my picks…Andy from the **_**Advance Wars **_**series. This is a character I would really like to see as a Smash Fighter. His Final Smash would be Hyper Upgrade, which would give him a boost in offense, defense, and speed, as well as give him a regen-like effect for a limited time.**

**Also, I apologize if Andy, Eagle, and Sami were OOC. It's been years since I've played the games.**


	34. Zoroark

A small black blur raced into the room and jumped onto the table that Link and Samus were sitting at. Looking at what jumped onto the table, the two blond/es found that it was a small black fox-like Pokémon.

"Is that…a Zorua?" questioned Samus.

"_You got that right!"_

"Looks like he can talk through telepathy as well," stated Link, intrigued by the small Pokémon.

"What does he want though?" questioned the bounty hunter.

"_I want my Maa to be a Smash Fighter!"_

The two blond/es each raised an eyebrow at that. Their unasked question was soon answered when a large bipedal fox-like Pokémon walked into the room. The Pokémon's fur was black like Zorua's and had a long mane of red and black fur.

"A Zoroark, huh?" said Link.

"_That's right! Maa here would be great as a fighter! She even fought against Raikou, Entei, and Suicune on her own!"_ exclaimed the Tricky Fox Pokémon. Zoroark let out a few growls, which made Zorua lower his head. _"Sorry Maa."_

Link let out a small laugh as he watched the small fox get admonished. "Don't worry, Zorua. Zoroark is one of the characters who has a very high chance of being in the next SSB."

"Link has a point. Generation V will most likely be represented and Zoroark is like the poster Pokémon, similar to how Lucario was the poster Pokémon for Generation IV," added Samus.

Zorua let out a sneaky laugh. _"That's great! You hear that, Maa? You'll get in SSB!"_

The Illusion Fox Pokémon could only shake her head in amusement at her foster son's excitement. She let out a few growls, telling Zorua that it was time to go.

Nodding his head, Zorua jumped up and nestled into Zoroark's mane and then waved good-bye to Link and Samus, thanking them once again.

Samus leaned back in her chair. "He must really love his mother to want her in SSB Wii U so badly."

"Most children love their mothers and want to make them happy. You should know about that?"

"What are you talking about?"

Samus answer came in the form a tiny screech. The next thing she knew, a little Metroid floated into the room and landed on her shoulder. Glancing towards the swordsman, she noticed that he had a big grin on his face.

"Should I get a camera?" asked Link, grin still on his face.

"Do so and I'll hurt you," replied Samus as she petted the baby Metroid.

The baby let out a purr of content.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**Returning to the requested characters, we've got Zoroark. Zoroark is one of the most likely characters we'll see in SSB Wii U and if it'll be anything like with Lucario; Zoroark will be based on the movie version.**

**Also added The Baby at the end. Kinda goes with the theme of the chapter.**


	35. Isaac & Matthew

There was a knock at the door, as Link and Samus got ready for the next applicant. Signaling for them to come in, they were greeted by a young, blond, swordsman wearing a yellow scarf.

"Ah, Isaac! You've come to apply as a fighter?" questioned Link.

The young swordsman gave Link a confused look. "Isaac? My name's Matthew. My father's name is Isaac though."

Link and Samus blinked in confusion at that. They only knew one Isaac and he was way too young to have a son. Speaking of the Venus Adept, he soon entered the room and he was with a young aqua-haired mage wearing heavy robes.

"Oh, I didn't know you were in the middle of an interview already. Sorry about that," said Isaac as he took notice of Matthew.

"This won't end well," muttered Link, quiet enough so that the Adepts don't hear him. Samus on the other hand did.

"What do you mean by that?"

"…If I had to take a wild guess, Matthew is most likely Isaac's son from the future."

"How would you know?"

"You forget, I'm an expert on time and time travel."

"Is something wrong?" asked Mia.

"No, nothing at all," replied Link, hoping to get this done quick before something happens. "So, Isaac, Matthew, you both want to be Smash Fighters?"

"Yup! I want to join and fight against some of the best warriors ever!" answered Matthew with much enthusiasm.

"Same here, though I'd really like to have a battle against you, Link," replied Isaac with a challenging smirk.

"Really now?" asked Link, returning the smirk.

Samus rolled her eyes at this. "Hey, can we turn down the testosterone a notch?"

Link gave her annoyed look, while Isaac look sheepish.

"Heh, sorry about that," said the Hero of Vale.

Mia let out a few giggles. "Always looking for a challenge, aren't you, Isaac?"

Isaac gave the healer a grin. "What can I say, I'm a warrior who likes challenges. Besides, I thought that you liked my warrior attitude."

The shy girl gained a tint of red on her cheeks, making Isaac let out a few chuckles. He thought she looked really cute when she blushed. Matthew saw all this and wondered something.

'_Is this the reason Mom and Dad don't live together anymore? Dad had feelings for this girl in the past and Mom didn't like that? I better find out more when I get home before I jump to conclusions.'_

"Ahem, can we get on with this interview?" asked Samus gaining the Adepts attention.

"Sorry about that, Samus," apologized Isaac. "So anyway, I just wanted to see if I could move up from Assist Trophy to Smash Fighter."

"I think we can work something out Isaac. Matthew, we'll send in your application as well," stated Link as he took the two applications and put them in the outgoing pile.

"Thank you very much. I think I should take my leave now," replied the Venus Adept from the future.

"We should probably get going as well before Garet started wondering where we are and gets into some sort of trouble," said Isaac.

There was then a crash heard out in the waiting room and a very familiar yelp.

"It sounds like he's already in trouble," said Mia with a sigh.

"Let's go!"

The two Adepts quickly left, though Matthew stayed behind.

"Is there another way out? I feel as if I shouldn't interact with them more than I already have," stated the boy as he turned to his fellow blond/es.

"Sorry, but you'll probably have to sneak by them if you don't want them to see you," said Link, truly looking sorry for the boy.

Matthew let out a sigh before he made his way out. At least he got to see his father in his youth.

"Time travel is a very confusing thing, isn't it?" asked Samus.

"You have no idea."

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**On the request list I have, Matthew was next and Isaac was further down. Seeing as they are father and son, I decided to put them in the same chapter. I'll most likely do the same with other requests and put two in the same chapter at the same time as long as the two characters have something in common. This will help shorten my workload.**

**I also added some Mudshipping to this chapter because it's great pairing and honestly could have been more believable and less forced than Valeshipping was. At least, that's my opinion on that. Matthew's thoughts on in this were to try and make Mudshipping a possibility in GSDD since Isaac and Jenna don't even live together in that game, if that makes any sense.**


	36. Ashley

Once again the door slammed open and in walked the next applicant for Link and Samus to interview. They were surprised when they saw that it was a little girl with long black hair tied into pigtails, ruby red eyes, and was wearing a red dress.

"Is there something we can help you with, little one?" asked Link, wondering why a child was here.

The girl sent a glare at the swordsman, but it didn't seem to have any effect. She then spoke in a soft, monotone voice. "I am here to enter the next _Super Smash Bros._"

Samus raised an eyebrow at that. "You? Who exactly are you and why do you want to join?"

"I am Ashley and I wish to join so I may test my spells on the others."

Link and Samus sweatdropped at Ashley's bluntness. Link spoke up next. "Spells? How old are you exactly?"

"I am eight years old and a master of the art of black magic. Do not think for a moment that I am some child to be patronized."

"I believe you're eight, kid, but I highly doubt your claim of being a master of black magic," spoke Samus, a bored look on her face.

Ashley sent her glare towards Samus now, though it still didn't have any effect. "Then maybe I should show you."

The little girl pulled out her magic wand and was about to cast a spell on Samus, but the wand poofed and in its place stood a little red imp.

"Ashley! You can't hurt them!"

The little witch glared down at the demon, making him cower. "And why not, Red?"

"B-Because they're the ones who can get you in as a Smash Fighter. Hurt them and you'll lose out!"

Ashley continued to glare at her cowering assistant before focusing back on the two veterans. "It seems you will live another day."

Samus' eye started to twitch in annoyance. She did not like that this child saw her as an insect. Before she could say anything, Link decided to speak up.

"You know, I thought I recognized you. Don't you work for Wario?"

The little witch grimaced at that. "I used to. Wario is a greedy slob of an idiot who need to be put in his place. He is also the reason I left WarioWare, Inc. to work for Diamond Software."

That was when Samus got a brilliant idea. "Tell you what, brat. Wario is somewhere in the building right now and if you can take him down and bring back proof that you beat him, I'll put in a good word for you at headquarters for you to become a Smash Fighter."

"…Really?"

"Of course," replied Samus with a smile.

Ashley returned it with a small smile of her own. "Very well then. Come, Red, we need to hunt for that greedy idiot."

"Coming Miss Ashley!"

The little Spellcaster and her assistant left the room. Once they were gone, Link glanced over to Samus.

"Did you really have to send her after Wario of all people?"

"He deserves everything coming to him! Do you remember what he did when he first arrived?!"

"Samus…"

"He farted on us! It took me ten showers just to get the smell off!" seethed Samus, shuddering at the memory and turning a little green as well.

Link was starting to think Ridley wasn't the only one who could make Samus have a mental breakdown.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**Now the next applicant was supposed to be Dimentio from **_**Super Paper Mario**_**, but I am having trouble thinking of a way for him to be in the fic, so I decided to put in a character I personally would like to see.**

**Who wouldn't want to see Ashley be in the next SSB? She just so cute! Plus, the series could use more Magic-type fighters since Peach and Zelda are the only ones at the moment.**

**As for Ashley's age, in the original version of the series, she is eight. When the games got localized though, they changed it to fifteen for whatever reason. It's like a Chris Hanson episode waiting to happen.**

**Also, don't forget that SSB4 will be shown at E3 Jun 11 thru Jun 13. We'll finally get to see some of the new characters the join the ranks. Maybe some of the ones who were or will be interviewed in this fic got in.**


	37. Dimentio

Link and Samus looked at the book that was placed on the table before them. They then turned their gaze towards the green clad plumber who brought it in.

"Is there a reason you brought us this book, Luigi?" questioned Samus with a raised eyebrow.

The younger of the Mario Bros. looked a little scared when he was asked. "W-Well, someone in-a the book wanted to join-a as a Smash Fighter."

The two blond/es gave Luigi a blank look. Link spoke next. "Someone…in the book?"

Luigi nodded in confirmation.

"Do you honestly expect us to believe that?!" demanded Samus, glaring at the plumber, who was now shaking in fear of the woman's wrath.

"It's-a true though!"

"Yeah right," muttered the blonde bounty hunter.

Just then, the book started to glow, catching everyone's attention. They were then blinded by a burst of light. When the light died down, they were surprised to see floating above the book was a two dimensional jester of some kind. His face looked like a theater mask that was half-white and half-black.

"Who are you supposed to be?" questioned Link, getting on guard. This clown gave off very bad vibes.

"Ah ha ha! Master of dimensions…Pleaser of crowds…I am…Dimentio!" said the jester as he introduced himself.

"…Why are you flat like paper?" questioned Samus.

"How rude of you. If you must know, the "world" I come from is nothing more than a story book told to those of the Mushroom Kingdom," explained Dimentio with a frown. His smile reappeared when he noticed the cowering Luigi. "Ah, it is good to finally meet the real Luigi. Care to see if you could become Mr. L like your storybook counterpart could?"

"N-No! That's-a okay!" replied Luigi as he scooted away from the paper jester.

"Why exactly did you come to this dimension?" questioned the swordsman.

Dimentio's smile grew a bit. "I grew tired of my own dimension, so I decided to come here and see if I could make this dimension my own by becoming one of those Smash Fighters!"

Samus narrowed her eyes at that. "And what makes you think we'd let that happen?"

"Ah ha ha! You really don't have a choice. I hear you are in need of villains for the roster and who better than me?"

"Nice try, clown face, but I don't think that's going to fly," replied Samus.

Dimentio glared at her. "Listen to me, you accursed woman! I hold more power in my pinky than you do in your entire body. Do as I say or face my wrath!"

"I have a better idea."

With that, Samus closed the book on Dimentio, who was still floating above the open script. Dimentio's shouts of fury and anger could be heard from within the reading material.

"…I can't believe that actually worked," said Link, looking at the book with wide eyes.

"What did you expect? He's a fictional character tied to the book," said Samus. She then turned to Luigi. "Take this book somewhere and make sure it doesn't get opened again."

"R-Right!"

Doing as she said, Luigi grabbed the book and ran out of the room to put the book somewhere where Dimentio wouldn't be able to escape.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**Hey, I finally got Dimentio's chapter written…and yet I feel I did it wrong. At least it's done.**

**I am under the impression that the **_**Paper Mario**_** series is in fact a storybook collection found in the Mushroom Kingdom, evidenced by how the series is known as **_**Mario Story **_**in Japan and the fact that everything is made of paper. This would basically make in fiction within fiction and that's why I had trouble figuring out how to get Dimentio into the "real world".**

**Oh, I forgot to mention last chapter, but I will not be taking any more character requests…at least until I finish the current list of character requests I have. Don't need it getting to long where I won't be able to finish it before Jun 11.**


	38. Marx & Magolor

"I want to go home!" whined Samus.

"I never depicted you as a whiner, Samus," stated Link with a deadpan tone.

Samus glared at the man. "You'd whine to if you had to be stuck here all day interviewing people!"

Link glanced at her with a raised eyebrow in question. "What exactly do you think I have been doing all day with you?"

A faint blush appeared on Samus' cheeks as she realized her mistake. "Sh-Shut up! Just call in the next applicant."

The swordsman let out a chuckle as he did just that. In came two small figures, about the size of Kirby. The first was a round purple, wide-eyed creature wearing a jester's hat, a bow tie, and brown shoes. The other was a round creature dressed in blue regal attire. While the first creature had no hands, this creature had no feet.

"Greetings!" exclaimed the blue creature. "My name is Magolor!"

"And I'm Marx!" squeaked the purple creature. "We're here wanting to join the next SSB!"

"…Okay, and why exactly do you want to join?" questioned Samus.

"To defeat Kirby, of course!" exclaimed the two aliens.

"Is that you're only reason?" asked Link.

"What other reason could there be?!" demanded Marx with a glare. "He defeated us both before our plans could come to completion! We want revenge!"

"Sweet, sweet revenge!" added Magolor with glee.

Samus' eye started to twitch in annoyance. Could she go just one day without dealing with insanity? She was about to summon her armor when Link spoke up.

"Look, it's not that we don't want you to join, we just feel that you need a better reason to join."

"…If we get this better reason could we join then?" asked Marx.

"…Yes?" replied Link.

"Then we must take our leave for now!" exclaimed Marx. "Come Magolor!"

"Off to do research!" exclaimed Magolor.

The two little aliens scurried out of the room, leaving behind the two blond/es. Samus then turned to Link.

"I swear, if we get anymore applicants like that, I'm pulling out my beam cannon!" she said with a growl.

Link started to fear for the life of everyone in the lobby.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**Marx was next on the list and Magolor was further down. Put them together and you got yourselves a chapter filled with insanity. You also finally get some **_**Kirby **_**series characters.**


	39. Victini

Link and Samus waited for the next applicant to arrive. They didn't have to wait long as the door opened, but to their confusion it was just Lucario.

"Uh, is there something we can do for you, Lucario?" asked the Hylian.

The Aura Pokémon let out a sigh. "No. I am just here as a translator."

The two veterans each raised eyebrow at that and soon got their answer in the form of a small yellow and red Pokémon with large blue eyes and small wings that made up its tail.

"…What is that and why does it look like an apple rabbit?" questioned Samus, giving the small Pokémon a strange look.

Lucario crossed his arms just under the spike protruding from his chest. "This would be Victini…and she wishes to become a Smash Fighter."

"…Wait, what? That thing wants to become a Smash Fighter? It's a she?!" questioned Link, surprised by this.

"_Victini! Victini!"_ cried the Victory Pokémon.

"She says that she is very strong and would be able to hold her own, despite her appearance," explained Lucario.

"I don't know. Given her appearance, she looks to be in the same league as Mew, Celebi, Jirachi, and Manaphy," said the blonde bounty hunter as she got a good look at Victini.

"She is, which is why she would be better suited as a Poké Ball Pokémon instead of a Smash Fighter," stated Lucario with a firm nod.

"Agreed. It would be for the best," said Link.

"_Victini…"_ said the Psychic/Fire-type Pokémon with teary eyes.

"Don't be so sad, Victini. It's not as f we said you couldn't be in the game. We just think this is a better spot for you," explained Link.

Of course that didn't seem to make Victini feel any better as she then burst out crying and floated out of the room.

Lucario let out another sigh. "I'll go and see she doesn't get in any trouble."

The Steel-type Pokémon then followed after Victini, leaving Link and Samus alone.

"I feel kind of bad for making Victini cry now," said Link.

"Well get over it. It's not like she could have been a Smash Fighter anyway for the reasons we already said," replied Samus.

"I know."

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**Someone had requested Victini, but I'm pretty sure she'll most likely be in the game as a Poké Ball Pokémon instead.**

**With Samus calling Victini an apple rabbit…that is because of Victini's concept. Victini is apparently based off of usagi-ringo, which is a method of cutting apples to look like rabbits.**

**With Victini's gender…technically Victini is genderless, but I made her a female in this because of her other concept. Victini is also apparently based off of Nike, the goddess of victory in Greek mythology. This would mean that if Victini did have a gender in the games, it would most likely be female.**


	40. Negative Man

Samus' eye twitched in annoyance as she looked at the man…person…thing that was on the ground before her and Link crying in depression.

"Just what the hell is this thing?!" she demanded as she watched the yellow rectangular creature continue to cry.

Link took out the creature's application. "According to this, his name is Negative Man and he's from a place called Stumble Pass."

"I'm nothing but a worthless protoplasm," said Negative Man.

Samus' annoyance was growing. "If this keeps up, I'm going to shoot him."

"Don't be so hasty, Samus," muttered Link. He then turned to Negative Man. "So Negative Man…why exactly do you wish to join as a Smash Fighter?"

"Life is but a moment, a meaningless grain of sand," replied the unique enemy.

Link and Samus sweatdropped at having to listen to Negative Man's depressing thoughts. Samus then turned to the door.

"Next!"

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**That's right! Someone actually requested Negative Man from **_**Mother 3**_**. Normally I would ignore a suggestion so stupid, to be honest, but the thought of Samus and Link having to deal with someone like Negative Man was too hilarious to pass up. As to why this is so short, what the hell could I do with a character that has no depth to him?**


	41. Brendan & May

The next applicant had arrived and this time it was a two-for-one. The first one was a young boy with somewhat long white hair that was held out of his face by a green headband. The other was a young girl brown hair and wore a green bandana on her head.

"Hey! The name's Brendan and I'm here to try out for the next Smash Bros.," said the boy as he introduced himself.

"And I'm May. I'd also like to try out," said the girl with a smile.

"Alright then. Judging by your appearances, I'm going to assume you're both Pokémon Trainers? Mind showing us the Pokémon you would be using?" questioned Link.

With a smirk, Brendan took out a Poké Ball and sent out his Pokémon. It was a large, blue, axolotl-like Pokémon with two orange gills protruding from his cheeks.

"_Swampert!"_ roared the Pokémon.

May sent out her Pokémon next. It was a tall chicken-like Pokémon that stood upright like a human. It was covered in red, yellow, and beige feathers.

"_Blaziken!"_ crowed the Pokémon.

"With Swampert by my side, I can't lose," said Brendan as he patted Swampert's back.

"I don't know, Brendan. The last time we battled Blaziken almost beat Swampert," added May, Blaziken nodding his head in agreement.

"Doubt it. Swampert would win hands down since Blaziken is weak to both Water and Ground-type moves, which Swampert has," stated Brendan. "Besides, everyone knows I'm the better battler between the two of us."

May narrowed her eyes at her friend. "And what makes you say that?"

"Let me guess, it's because you're a boy and she's a girl," said Samus, also with narrowed eyes as she got in on this argument.

"No. I know plenty of girls who are pretty powerful trainers," said the white-haired boy with a shrug. "I'm just stronger than May because she prefers Contests over battling, so naturally I would be the better trainer since I actually battle."

May gave off a pout. "That doesn't mean anything! Just because I like being a Coordinator doesn't make me weaker!"

"Sure it doesn't."

"Ooh! You are such a male-minded boy at times Brendan!"

"I would hope so! Plus I know how you like my manliness so much."

"N-No I don't!" yelled May, her face a tiny bit red.

"Sure you do! Remember that time we had to share a room at the Pokémon Center and you walked in on me just as I was about to take a shower?"

"B-Brendan!" squeaked the brunette, her face starting to take on darker shades of red.

"I bet the image of my naked body hasn't left your mind since that day, has it?" questioned Brendan with a grin.

Link, Samus, Swampert, and Blaziken watched as the two teens argued back and forth and then watched as May blushed so red that she could have been mistaken for a Cheri Berry. The two Pokémon could only sigh as they watched their trainers show their love for each other in such a strange way.

Samus let out a sigh as well, wanting to get this interview done. "So are you two going to enter or what?"

"Huh? Oh! Of course I am," said Brendan. He then looked over at May, who seemed to be in a daze. "And I guess sign May up as well."

With a nod, Link placed their applications into the outgoing pile. "All set then. We'll let you know what headquarters decided.

"Cool. C'mon Swampert, Blaziken. We need to get May home before she faints on us," said Brendan with a laugh.

The two Pokémon followed Brendan out, who in turn was leading the still dazed May. Link let out a chuckle once they were gone.

"It's nice to see that young love still exists."

Samus could only roll her eyes.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**Next on the requests list was Brendan and May, the main heroes of Gen III. Somewhat based them on their animé versions in this and I also added some Hoennshipping, which is one of my favorite **_**Pokémon**_** pairings.**


	42. Chrono

"So who is next on this list of applicants?" asked Samus, sounding bored out of her mind.

Link took the piece of paper and looked it over. "Apparently it's another third-party character."

The blonde bounty hunter let out a sigh. "Send him in."

Calling for the next applicant, the two veterans didn't have to wait long. The door opened, but instead of one person, five people greeted them.

The first was a young man with spiky red hair being held back by a white headband. Next was a young purple-haired girl who wore glasses and had an air of intelligence around her. The third person was another young girl, but this one was blonde and dressed strangely like a belly dancer. Fourth person in the group a strange anthropomorphic frog dressed in armor, making him look like a knight. Lastly was another blonde woman, this one being a little older than the other one and was dressed in furs that were worn like a bra and skirt.

"…Okay, which one of you is Chrono?" asked Link.

"That would be this guy right here!" said the younger blonde girl as she pushed the redhead forward. This earned her a glare from Chrono.

"Don't be too upset with Marl, Chrono. She's just excited that you're trying out for this," said the purple-haired girl with a smile.

"Listen to Lucca, Chrono. She's a lot smarter than you after all," added Marl with a cat-like grin.

"So what is your exact reason for wanting to become a Smash Fighter, Chrono?" questioned Samus, wanting to get this over with.

Before Chrono could say anything, the frog-like man spoke for him.

"Chrono just wanted to fight against some new competition. Although we never would have thought a broad like you would be a possible opponent. You don't look like much by the way."

Samus glared at the amphibian. "Careful frog face or I'll be frying up some frog legs in a moment."

"Psh, like you could!" taunted Frog as he crossed his arm.

"Eira think this stupid. Me think Eira should be one to be Smash Fighter!" exclaimed the cavewoman, garnering everyone's attention.

"Um, may we ask why?" wondered Link.

"Eira very strong! Me want show all puny men that Eira strong!"

"That and she most likely wants to fight those guys in the lobby who were giving her weird looks," stated Marl.

"Stupid men think Eira piece of meat! Eira show that they meat to Eira!" exclaimed Eira, gritting her teeth and clenching her fists.

"I know that feeling. A lot of men see me as a sex object as well," said Samus with a grimace.

Chrono could feel his eye twitch in annoyance since he couldn't get a word in. He was about to speak up again when Lucca interrupted him this time.

"Ah! Look at the time!" exclaimed the inventor as she looked at her watch. "We need to get going!"

"Right!" said Marl with a nod. She then grabbed hold of Chrono's arm. "C'mon, Chrono! Let's go!"

Chrono didn't have a chance to struggle as Marl dragged him out of the room, with the rest of their group following after them. Lucca though stopped at the door and turned back to Link and Samus.

"Thank you for considering Chrono as a Smash Fighter," said Lucca as she bowed in thanks. With that, she turned and followed after her friends.

Once they were gone, Link turned to Samus. "So what did you think of him?"

"Seemed really quiet. I did like that Eira woman though," replied Samus, a grin forming on her face at the end. "Something tells me we'd make a pretty good team if he were to team up."

"If you and Eira were to team up, then Goddesses help us all."

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**Would you believe that I have never played **_**Chrono Trigger**_**? Never had it as a kid and I don't have it for the DS either. Oh well.**

**Anyway, the original request for the cast of CT, but if any third-party companies were to have a character be in SSB, it would most likely be just the main character of a game, so I made it Chrono being the one being interviewed with the others being there to support him. I also left out Robo and Maoh so there wouldn't be too many characters at once.**

**Doing research on the characters, I found that Frog was drastically changed when he got localized. He was originally a very rude character, so I decided to keep that personality of his and put him on Samus' bad side. I honestly don't know why they changed him like they did, but it just seems stupid.**

**Also to keep up with the running gag from the game, I kept Chrono a silent character and had him "talk" with facial expressions.**


	43. Daisy

Link and Samus' next interview was a surprise, yet at the same time not. A well-tanned woman in a yellow gown walked into the room with a confidant smile and waited for the interview to begin.

"So you wish to become a Smash Fighter, Daisy?" asked Link as he looked at the brunette princess across from him.

"Yup! I want to join and fight alongside my friends, especially Luigi," stated the tomboy with a laugh.

"Any other reason?" questioned Samus.

Daisy thought about it for a minute or two before she answered. "Well…there is the fact that I feel Peach is a little too much in the spotlight. Plus that one of "costume" of hers that makes her look exactly like me is just plain insulting!"

"So what you really want is to fight against Peach, is that right?" asked the blonde bounty hunter.

"Of course! I could probably win to since all Peach seems to be able to do is get captured all the time. She's not tough like me!" exclaimed Daisy, gripping one of her well-toned arms.

"I don't doubt that," said Samus with a smirk.

"Weren't you captured once though?" questioned Link, confused look on his face.

Daisy grimaced at that. "Unfortunately. It was some stupid alien named Tatanga who was working for Wario. He captured me to keep Mario busy while Wario took over Mario's castle."

"Wait, Mario has a castle?!" exclaimed both Link and Samus. This was news to them.

Daisy could only shrug. "That's what I've heard. How he got a castle exactly, I don't know."

"He has a lot of explaining to do," said Samus, crossing her arms under her breasts.

"That he does," added Link with narrowed eyes.

"…Okay then. So will I be able to become a Smash Fighter?" asked Daisy, getting this interview back on track.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, of course. We'll send your application to headquarters for the final decision," said Link.

The tomboy princess gave off a big grin. "Cool! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go find Luigi. See ya!"

Daisy ran out of the room, leaving Link and Samus to plan on how they were going to confront Mario about his castle.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**Daisy by request. I wish this were longer since I really like Daisy. Unfortunately there's not a whole I could put in since I feel that Daisy will never be a Smash Fighter because of Peach's Daisy costume. That's just sad considering Daisy is a better character than Peach.**

**Also, how the hell does Mario have a castle in **_**Super Mario Land 2: Six Golden Coins**_**? It makes no sense, even by Mario Universe logic.**


	44. Ghirahim

Link grimaced as he read the name of the next applicant. He really didn't want to interview this person.

"Something wrong, Link?" asked Samus.

"…You know how in _Melee_ I was dressed in my _Ocarina of Time_ outfit?"

"Yeah."

"And how in _Brawl_ I'm dressed in my _Twilight Princess_ outfit?"

"Yes…"

"Well, it is more than likely that in the next SSB I will be dressed in my _Skyward Sword_ outfit."

"Okay…so what's the problem exactly?"

"Since _Skyward Sword_ will be represented in the next SSB, there is a very good chance that…"

Link was soon interrupted when the door was slammed violently open and in walked a very flamboyant man walked in. He had very pale gray skin, white hair, and wore a sparkly spandex outfit that no man should be wearing.

"…He would be in the game as well," finished Link with a grimace.

Samus looked at the strange man with wide eyes. This man was terrifying looking and not in the same sense of terrifying as Ridley was. This was a different type of terrifying.

"Link, who exactly is this? He looks like he could be the offspring of the Goblin King!"

The man glared at Samus for that comment. "Hold your tongue, wench, or I shall cut it out."

"Ghirahim, why are you here?" questioned Link as he rubbed his temples to stop the oncoming migraine.

"Is it not obvious, Link? I am here to be one of those Smash Fighters. I wish to get revenge for my master after what you did to him!" exclaimed Ghirahim with a leer.

Link gave the demon lord a blank look. "…In case you haven't noticed, I'm technically not the one who defeated Demise."

"But you will be in the next _Super Smash Bros._ and that is when I shall get my revenge!"

Samus rolled her eyes at this man's thought process. "Look, if you want to be a Smash Fighter so badly, you can wait like everyone else."

"I shall do no such thing! I am a demon lord and I demand to be a Smash Fighter now!" screeched Ghirahim.

"Tell you what, Ghirahim. If you can wait until SSB Wii U comes out…I will be your first opponent," offered Link, although by the look on his face he really didn't want to.

Ghirahim considered Link's offer. He then nodded in consent. "Very well then. I suppose I can wait to have my revenge against you and I shall have it!"

With nothing else left to say, Ghirahim took his leave. Once gone, Link slammed his head against the table.

"I was really hoping that I wouldn't have to deal with him."

"At least you have time to prepare now," said Samus.

"Hooray," replied the swordsman with a sarcastic tone.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**Probably one of the most requested characters in this fic. Ghirahim, you creepy bastard, if you do get in you better not replace Ganondorf.**

**Also, **_**Labyrinth **_**reference.**


	45. Rick Wheeler

"We've had some pretty interesting applicants recently," said Link as he looked through the applications.

"If only we could get a normal one," muttered Samus.

"You might get that chance."

Link called in the next applicant, who happened to be a young man with short brown hair. He wore a blue coat over a red shirt and also wore a pair of red gloves.

"And who might you be?" questioned Samus, looking unimpressed.

"The name's Rick Wheeler, pilot of the F-Zero machine Dragon Bird."

Samus raised an eyebrow. "You're an F-Zero pilot?"

Rick nodded in confirmation. "That's right. I may be a racer, but that doesn't mean I don't know how to fight."

"We never said you didn't," replied Link.

"Yeah, well, the reason I want to become a Smash Fighter is because I want to see if I can hold my own against Captain Falcon off the track," explained the former detective.

"That won't be an easy task. Captain Falcon is pretty strong when it comes to combat," said the swordsman.

Rick gave off a grin. "I'm always up for a challenge.'

Samus gave off a smirk. "Should be interesting to see what you've got. Okay then, we'll send your application in."

"Great! I look forward to hearing back from you guys."

Rick left after that, happy that he might get a chance to fight against Captain Falcon. Once gone, Samus turned to Link.

"Do you honestly think he has a chance?"

Link sweatdropped at the question presented to him. "Shouldn't you already know that? You're the one who said that his application would be sent in."

The blonde bounty hunter gave off a shrug. "Still doesn't mean we know for sure."

Link sweatdropped even further.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**You're probably wondering why I added Rick Wheeler to this since he was introduced in the animé. I decided to write a chapter for Rick Wheeler because he was in two games for the Game Boy Advance, **_**F-Zero GP Legends**_** and **_**F-Zero Climax**_**. Since he was in two games, I figured he has much of a chance than any other Nintendo character.**


	46. Little Mac

The next applicant entered the room to start the interview. He was a little on the short side and had black hair that spiked forward in the front. He wore a black tank top, green trunks, and green boxing gloves.

Following behind the teen was a heavyset dark-skinned man, who was wearing a red track jacket and blue sweatpants.

"Hey, Little Mac, Doc. What brings you here?" asked Link.

"Hehe, I'm here to see if I could possibly get promoted from being an Assist Trophy to a Smash Fighter," replied Mac.

"That's right! My boy Mac has what it takes to be a Smash Fighter!" exclaimed Doc Louis, placing his hands on Mac's shoulders.

"He does pack a punch, I'll give him that," said Samus, remembering when she took a punch during a match after the young boxer was summoned.

"What I tell ya! You won't regret it if ya put Mac in the next SSB!"

Mac let out an embarrassed laugh. "Doc, I think you're getting a little too excited about this."

Samus let out a sigh. "The question at hand though, does Mac even have the moves to be a Smash Fighter? All I've ever seen him use are punches."

"Considering the different opponents I've fought in the ring, I think I could handle anything thrown at me," replied Mac, exuding confidence.

It was then that tremors could be felt. The four were confused as to why there were tremors, especially since they seemed to be coming closer. They soon got their answer when the door slammed open and in walked a large gorilla that was wearing a red necktie with the letters DK on it.

Link and Samus gave the gorilla a blank look, before the swordsman spoke up. "Donkey Kong, what are you doing here?"

"I heard that Little Mac was here…and I want a rematch," explained Donkey Kong with a grin as he raised his fists, which happened to have boxing gloves on them.

Mac gave off a grin as well and slammed his fists together. "You're on!"

"Aw yeah! Now this is going to be a match! Show 'em what you got, Mac!" said Doc Louis.

Donkey Kong and Little Mac left to find a boxing ring to have their match. Samus' eye couldn't help but twitch in annoyance.

"You could just feel the macho idiocy."

"Aw I wouldn't call it that. Little Mac is just a little enthusiastic when it comes to strong opponents," explained the boxing trainer. He then took a bite out of a chocolate bar. "Anyway, I better follow after 'em so I can give Mac some advice should he need it."

Doc Louis then left after his protégé, leaving behind the two blond/es.

"Something tells me that if Little Mac gets in, he and Donkey Kong will constantly fight each other in matches," said Link.

Samus grimaced at that and then spoke in a sarcastic tone. "You think?"

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**Little Mac by request. I really hope he does get in.**

**Speaking of **_**Punch-Out!**_**, anyone hear about the animé version that's coming out soon? That'll be an interesting thing to watch.**


	47. Waluigi

Samus felt like gagging when she caught the scent of garlic that permeated through the air.

"Oh god!"

Link turned to her. "What is it?"

"You can't smell that?! Wario is coming this way!"

The swordsman raised an eyebrow in question, but Samus was right when the smelly, evil Mario slammed the door open and entered the room. Following after Wario was a tall, lanky, man who looked like an evil version of Luigi.

"Wahahahaha! Wario is-a here!"

"Waluigi is-a here too! Wahahahaha!"

The two blond/es sweatdropped, wondering why these two always had to act like this.

"Oh for the love of…Why are you two here? Don't you have better things to do than bother us?" demanded Samus as she glared at the two "plumbers".

"Waluigi here wants-a to become a Smash Fighter. That's-a why we are-a here," explained Wario as he picked his nose with his pinky.

Samus had to suppress a shudder, feeling so disgusted by this man. "Isn't he satisfied with just being an Assist Trophy?"

"Wah! Being an Assist Trophy is-a boring! I want to-a get in on the-a action! When I do, it'll be-a Waluigi Time!" exclaimed the purple wearing man.

"Well you're not the first one to come in here wanting to get promoted from Assist Trophy to Smash Fighter," said Link. "I suppose we could do something."

Waluigi and Wario's grins became bigger and a little mischievous.

"But only if you don't do anything stupid," added Samus, narrowing her eyes at the two.

The two's grins became less pronounced as they let out grumbles of disappointment.

"Then I-a guess we are-a done here. Let's-a go, Waluigi! We can-a go and torment the-a Mario Bros.," said Wario.

"I want-a to torment that-a angel kid. I hear-a he's afraid of-a eggplants," said Waluigi, his grin wide.

The two left the room, laughing their heads off. Link turned to Samus, worry on his face.

"Think we should stop them before they do something to Pit?"

"…I'm sure Pit can handle those two."

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**As requested, Waluigi gets his turn. Honestly, I don't think Waluigi will become a Smash Fighter, mainly because out of the main characters in the Mario-verse, he's very low ranking in terms of importance.**


	48. Geno & Mallow

"Are we really going to interview these two?" questioned Samus.

"Why wouldn't we?" asked a confused Link.

"For one thing, they may have debuted in a _Mario_ game, they are owned by Square Enix. They're in a gray area."

Link looked at the applications. "I guess, but let's give them a chance anyway."

The bounty hunter rolled her eyes. "Fine."

Glad that she agreed, Link called for the next applicants. In walked in two figures, one of which was a young cloud-like child and the other was a wooden doll wearing a blue cloak.

"Hi Link! Hi Samus!" greeted the happy cloud child with a wave.

"Greetings," said the doll, giving a nod.

"Hello, Mallow. Hello, Geno. I see that you both wish to apply as Smash Fighters?" questioned Link.

"That is correct. It seems that there are rumors of an evil entity wanting to join as well and I am here to make sure that doesn't happen," explained Geno.

"That and we get to fight alongside Mario again!" exclaimed Mallow.

The two blond/es gave the two before them blank looks. Samus was the one to speak up.

"First off, there's already a few villains on the roster, so you're a little late for that. Secondly, I don't think you'll be able to join."

Geno narrowed his eyes. "Explain."

"You're incredibly broken and overpowered, Geno, which is probably why most people like _Super Mario RPG_ in the first place since you make things so much more easier…sort of like the Metal Blades from _Mega Man II_. We don't need another broken character when we already have Meta Knight," explained Samus with a deadpan look.

After hearing this, Geno was stiff as a board, shocked by this revelation. If evil ever found out about this, they would never take him seriously again! Mallow on the other hand looked confused.

"Hey, Geno! What's wrong? Why you look like one of Garro's statues?" asked Mallow as he waved one of his hands in front of Geno's face.

"…You might want to take him to the infirmary, Mallow," said Link, a sweatdrop running down the side of his head.

"Right!"

The young cloud child grabbed the doll's hand and dragged him out of the room. Once they were gone, Link turned to Samus.

"Was that really necessary what you said?"

Samus gave off a shrug. "Everyone needs a reality check every now and then."

Link could feel the start of a headache coming on.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**Geno and Mallow by request. Will Square Enix ever let Nintendo use these characters again? Nobody knows.**

**Oh I can feel the hate I'm going to get with this one. As you can see, I don't care for Geno because of how broken and overrated he is. And yes, I do believe Geno's brokenness is the real reason people consider SMRBG the best SNES game of all time.**


	49. Shulk

Samus let out a sigh as she sorted through the applications. Link glanced over at her while he also sorted through the applications.

"You know complaining isn't going to make things go faster."

Samus glared at the swordsman. "I wasn't complaining."

"You were going to."

The bounty hunter let out a growl and was about to tell Link off, but a knock at the door stopped her.

The door opened and in walked the next applicant. It was a young man of about eighteen with blond hair and blue eyes. His clothes were a mix of black cloth and armor with a red vest over his shirt. Strapped to his back was a red sword with a large hole where the blade and grip meet.

"I hope I wasn't interrupting anything," said the young man.

"Not really," said Link. "I'm guessing you are here to try out for being a Smash Fighter?"

The young man nodded. "That's right. My name is Shulk and I wish to become a Smash Fighter as a way to test my skills."

"Think you can handle it, kid? Some of us have been doing this for years, so we won't be easy to beat," said Samus with a smirk.

Shulk gave her a deadpan look. "I have fought many strong opponents in the past and was able to defeat them all with careful planning. I might be a challenge, but I am sure I could even defeat you in battle, Miss Samus."

Samus raised an eyebrow at that. She could here the confidence in Shulk's voice, but no cockiness. That was a good sign in her book.

"You know, I like you, kid. I think you've earned a chance," stated Samus as she placed Shulk's application in the outgoing pile.

"I really appreciate this, Miss Samus."

"None of that "Miss" stuff. I'm not one for such titles," said the bounty hunter, crossing her arms under her breasts.

"That's because you've always been such a wild child," said Link with a laugh, earning a glare from Samus.

Shulk let out a chuckle as he left the room. He was definitely looking forward to meeting these two on the field of battle.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**Shulk as requested and I apologize if his character is not right. **_**Xenoblade**_** is another game I have yet to play; yet I really want to, and because I have yet to play the game I don't know if I got Shulk in character.**


	50. Ashley Mizuki Robbins

Samus looked at the application in her hand in confusion.

"Something wrong, Samus?" asked Link.

"I'm trying to figure out why out of all people, this person wants to become a Smash Fighter," replied the bounty hunter.

Link leaned over to see whom Samus was talking about, only to gain a look of confusion himself. "You're right. Why would this person want to become a Smash Fighter?"

"We're about to find out. Call her in."

Link did just that. In walked in a young girl of about fourteen with white hair and onyx eyes. She wore a pair of black jeans and a white t-shirt that had red sleeves. She looked pretty nervous to be standing in front of Link and Samus.

"H-Hello," greeted the young girl.

"Any reason you're here, Ashley?" questioned Samus, wanting the truth. She felt a little bad when Ashley flinched back a bit.

"…I just wanted to be of some use and to be stronger," answered Ashley.

Samus and Link each raised an eyebrow in question. Link was the one to speak up. "What are you talking about?"

"I watch you and the others out there fighting and all I do is sit on the sidelines! I don't want to feel useless anymore…"

Oh, Samus was not going to have any of this. Standing up, the blonde bounty hunter walked around the table and stood in front of the young teenager, leaning down to get in her face. Ashley let out a small 'eep' and had a faint blush on her face, showing she was little nervous.

"Listen here, little one, 'cause I'm only going to say this once. First off, there is no way we'd ever let you become a Smash Fighter, since you are obviously not a fighter to begin with. Secondly, get the silly notion of being useless out of your head. There's more to being useful than being strong. You're a very smart young woman, so use those smarts to your advantage!"

"…You think I'm smart?"

"You outsmarted that Bill Edward guy, right?" questioned Samus. Seeing the younger girl nod, she continued. "Well there you go."

A small smile appeared on the Robbins girl's face. "Thanks, Samus!"

"No problem, kid. Now get out of here before your aunt starts to worry about where you are."

Doing what she was told, Ashley left the room, not before she gave Samus a quick hug in thanks though. Once Ashley was gone, Samus returned to her seat, where she was met with a blank-faced Link.

"You know…"

Samus let out a sigh. "What, Link?"

"It's surprising to see someone like you, who has a hardened attitude most of the time, act so motherly to someone."

A blush graced the blonde's face. "Sh-Shut up!"

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**Next up on the request list is Ashley Mizuki Robbins from **_**Trace Memory**_**, another game I have never played but really want to. Once again, I hope I got the character in character. Going by pictures and brief plot summaries, Ashley looks to be a shy and unconfident young girl, which is why she acted as such in this. Again, I hope I got her in character.**


	51. Tempo

The sound of music floated through the air, making Link and Samus wonder where it was coming from. They soon got their answer when the door opened and in walked a young boy and a white rabbit.

The boy had brown hair that was tied in a topknot, wore a red tunic, and carried a staff that looked very much like a musical note. The rabbit had a tuft of black and white hair on his head, a yellow belly, and a black bowtie around his neck.

"Hi!" greeted the rabbit with a smile. "Is this where one can become a Smash Fighter?"

"…Yes?" replied Link, not sure what to make of a talking rabbit.

"My name is Tappy and this is Tempo. He's the one who wants to become a Smash Fighter!"

Tempo gave a nod. "Right! I might be a newcomer, but I think I can handle what comes with the job."

Samus raised an eyebrow in question. "Really now? What sort of experience do you have, kid?"

The young boy scratched the back of his head. "Well, I saved my home world from the evil Gargan and his army of Noizoids."

"Yeah! Tempo here became a true HarmoKnight when he defeated Gargan and sent him packing!" exclaimed Tappy, doing a little tap dance.

"…HarmoKnight?" questioned Samus, a confused look on her face.

"Basically it's a warrior who uses music to fight," explained Tempo.

The blonde bounty hunter gave the boy a blank look. "Do you really expect me to believe that?"

"Samus, we live in a universe where anything goes. Are you really going to question if someone can use music as a weapon?" asked Link, giving the woman a deadpan look. He then turned back to Tempo with a smile. "Consider yourself in. We'll send your application to headquarters for the final decision."

Tempo beamed at the news. "Thank you so much! I can't wait to tell Woodwin!"

Without waiting, Tempo ran out of the room to go look for his teacher with Tappy not far behind.

"Wait for me, Tempo!"

Samus turned to Link once Tempo and Tappy were gone. "You sure about this?"

"Positive. Tempo might be new around here, but I think he'd fit in just fine should he become a Smash Fighter," replied the swordsman.

Samus could only let out a sigh, wondering how Link could be so optimistic at times.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**I recently bought Nintendo's newest game **_**HarmoKnight**_**, which is a rhythm game that was developed by Game Freak, and had to write a chapter for Tempo. It requires some practice to get into the flow of things, but I do recommend getting it from the eShop if you have a 3DS. My favorite character in the game would have to be Lyra.**


	52. Siegfried Schtauffen

There was a soft knock at the door, signifying a visitor. Link and Samus called them in, thinking it was the next applicant, but were surprised to see that it was Zelda.

"Zelda? What are you doing here?" asked Link.

"Well, I thought you'd want to take a break and have some lunch with me," replied Zelda, a faint blush on her cheeks.

Samus rolled her eyes while Link gave his princess a soft smile. "Sure thing, Zelda. Just let me finish up this next interview and then we'll get going."

Zelda nodded in agreement, happy that she'd get to spend time with her hero. Unfortunately her happy mood would soon sour when the next applicant walked through the door.

The applicant was a blond-haired man of average height and wore a suit of armor. Strapped to his back was a large Zweihander. Now the applicant wasn't the one to raise Zelda's ire. The one to do that was the person who walked in with the applicant.

"What are you doing here?!" demanded Zelda as she glared at the British woman.

Ivy gave the princess a smirk. "What's wrong, princess? Can't I be here to give support to my friend here?"

The knight let out a sigh at his ally's attitude. "Ivy, please don't provoke anyone. Do we need a repeat of last time?"

The alchemist gave him a pout. "You're no fun sometimes, Siegfried."

Link spoke up, hoping to defuse any potential fights between the two women. "Siegfried was it? You're here wanting to become a Smash Fighter?"

"In a way. What I really want is to duel you, Link," answered the German man.

Link raised an eyebrow at that. Samus was the one to ask the question though. "Why do you want to duel Link?"

"Link, do you remember battling against an entity by the name of Nightmare?"

The Hylian narrowed his eyes. "Yes. He was one of my most challenging opponents, possibly even stronger than Ganondorf. Why do you ask about him?"

Siegfried nodded. "Because I was Nightmare."

Link was stunned by this revelation. "What?!"

"I became Nightmare because of the accursed Soul Edge. Now that I am free, I wish to atone for my sins and I wish to do battle with you on fair ground," explained Siegfried.

"If you want a duel, you don't have to become a Smash Fighter to get one. I'd be happy to give you a duel," replied Link, placing one hand on the grip of the Master Sword.

"It would be fun watching this duel," said Ivy with a smirk on her ruby red lips. "Two handsome men going at it for our entertainment? Glorious."

Link and Siegfried had faint blushes on their faces, while Zelda glared hatefully at Ivy.

"Keep your eyes and hands off of my Link, you hussy," demanded Zelda with a growl.

Ivy glared right back. "Watch your tone, princess. Besides, I have my Siegfried here and he could probably win against your hero in a proper duel."

The two women glared at each other with much loathing, sparks of electricity flying between them. All the while, Link, Samus, and Siegfried stood off on the sidelines.

"This might be just as entertaining as last time," said Samus, popping a piece of popcorn into her mouth.

Link sweatdropped at this as he glanced at the bowl of the buttery treat. "Where did you get popcorn from?"

"Shouldn't we be stopping this?" questioned Siegfried; worried that Ivy might get hurt…or her hurting Zelda.

"…As much as I would like to, something tells me we should just stay out of this," replied Link.

Samus rolled her eyes, thinking these two were being cowards. _'On the other hand, I don't blame them since even I had a hard time breaking them up the last time.'_

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**The main protagonist of the **_**Soulcalibur **_**series, Siegfried, as requested by one of my reviewers.**

**Originally I wasn't going to write one for him, since I had already written one for Ivy, but I couldn't pass up this opportunity. Apparently, Siegfried and Ivy have somewhat of a thing going on in their series and I thought I could put that in here, which in turn means I got to bring back Ivy and have her and Zelda renew their "rivalry". Who wouldn't like the thought of a catfight between Zelda and Ivy?**

**One thing I've noticed while researching Siegfried is that he and Ivy have a few things in common. Both want to destroy Soul Edge after being controlled by it, both wish to atone for their sins caused by Soul Edge, and both must fight "inner demons" because of Soul Edge (Nightmare for Siegfried and Cervantes for Ivy).**

**Anyway, enough about that, I need to clarify something. I've already said this, but I am not taking any more requests for the time being. When I finish the current request list I have, then I will start taking requests again. So if you want to leave a review, have it actually be about the chapter, not just to drop a request for a character you want to see. Understood?**


	53. Lyndis

Link and Rath, a bandana wearing green-haired man with a wolfish appearance, stared each other down. The three women in the room could only give them a blank look, wondering what had gotten into them.

"Mother? What exactly are they doing?" asked the teenaged girl with long green hair.

Lyndis pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. "I wish I knew, Sue."

Samus let out a growl before she started yelling, glaring at the two men while doing so. "Would you two knock it off with the Alpha Wolf routine! We have an interview to conduct if you haven't forgotten!"

Link and Rath narrowed their eyes at each other for a few more seconds before turning away.

"Rath, sweetie, you do know that Link is an ally, right?" questioned Lyn.

"Hn," replied the nomad, his way of saying yes.

"Then don't start fighting with him."

Rath glanced towards his wife, who was giving him a serious look, before giving in. "Fine."

After giving her husband a kiss and smile of thanks, Lyn turned to Samus and Link. "Sorry about that."

"You didn't do anything wrong, Lyn. Besides, it's just as much this idiot's fault," replied Samus, gesturing towards Link and making his eye twitch in annoyance. "So you wish to get promoted from Assist Trophy to Smash Fighter?"

"That's right. I've shown my skill as an Assist Trophy and I believe I have what it takes to be a Smash Fighter."

"I wouldn't doubt that. You are one of the strongest warriors I've seen," said Samus.

"Of course my mother is strong! She was the Lady of Caelin after all," exclaimed Sue, proud of her mother's accomplishments.

Lyn let out a few giggles at her daughter's enthusiasm. "Now, now, Sue. No need to brag about such things."

"S-Sorry, Mother," said Sue, a faint blush of embarrassment on her face.

"I'm sure we could do something, Lyn. You would be an excellent addition to the roster," stated Link with a smile.

"She is a fine warrior. I would feel sorry for anyone who would cross her path," said Rath, crossing his arms over his chest. He once again narrowed his eyes at Link.

Lyn and Samus each let out a sigh as the two men went back to their staring contest, a little annoyed by this "rivalry" of theirs. Sue on the other hand found the rivalry between the two wolves interesting.

'_I hope Father and Sir Link have a duel of sorts soon. It would be so fun to watch.'_

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

_**Fire Emblem**_**'s own Lyndis as requested.**

**As you can see, I also added Rath and Sue in this. Why? Rath and Lyn is a canon pairing in the game. Sue is the daughter of Rath in FE6 and Lyn is the only female character Rath can have a support conversation with in FE7. With that in mind, it's obvious that Lyn and Rath are supposed to go together.**

**Another reason I added Rath was because of Link. Two wolves in the same room with each other? You know it'd be hilarious to see these two interact with each other.**


	54. Ryu

"Ryu, are you sure this is a good idea?" asked a feminine voice.

"Of course he does, Chun-Li! This is Ryu we're talking about. Wherever there's a tournament, he'll be there!" said a masculine voice with a laugh.

Link and Samus glanced at each other, wondering what was going on behind the door. They soon got their answer when the door opened in walked three people.

The first was a Japanese man with brown hair. He wore a red headband, a white karate gi with the sleeves ripped off from the shoulders, and a black belt.

The second man was of American heritage and had long blond hair. He wore a karate gi similar to Ryu's but was red in color.

The final person was a Chinese woman with a definite pear shape thanks to the thickness of her thighs. She wore a qipao that was blue in color with golden accents, dark brown sheer pantyhose, white combat boots, and a pair of bracelets that could easily do some damage due to the spikes that adorned them.

"Hehe, I'm surprised yet at the same time not surprised to see you here, Ryu," said Link, greeting the fighter.

"It is good to see you as well, Link. I guess you know why I am here?"

"It's not that hard to figure out. You're here because you want to enter the next _Super Smash Bros._, right?" guessed Samus.

Ryu nodded in agreement. "That's right. I want to test my skill against the fighters of other worlds."

Link turned to Ken and Chun-Li. "What about you two? Are you here to enter as well?"

Ken shook his head. "As fun as it would be, I'm going to have to decline. Chun-Li here though would probably love to be an Assist Trophy."

The Tai Chi fighter turned to her friend, surprised that he'd pass up this opportunity. "Me? Why don't you become an Assist Trophy instead?"

"My fighting style is too much like Ryu's, so it wouldn't make sense for me to be an Assist Trophy," answered Ken with a shrug. He then gave the young woman a grin. "Besides, we all know you'd **love** to fight alongside Ryu."

Chun-Li blushed a little at the emphasis Ken put on the word "love" and turned away in hopes of hiding. Ryu raised an eyebrow, wondering what had suddenly gotten into Chun-Li and why Ken was suddenly snickering. Link and Samus glanced at each other, knowing exactly what was going on.

Samus spoke up, getting everyone's attention. "Look, we're all for Ryu joining, but as with everyone else we'll need to send his application to headquarters so they can make the final decision."

"We can also put in a good word for Chun-Li to become a possible Assist Trophy," added Link with a smile.

Chun-Li's blush became darker while Ken let out a laugh. Ryu still had no idea what was going on with his friends. Such is the mind of a dense wandering fighter.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**Another requested character. This time it's Ryu from the **_**Street Fighter**_** series.**

**Honestly, even though he is from a fighting game, I can't see Ryu being in SSB. Don't know why, just can't see it.**

**Also added some Ryu x Chun-Li as well because who doesn't like them together. Now I'm not saying Ryu is stupid, but I can see him not catching any hints that might be thrown his way. Of course with Ken trying to help things along who knows what could happen.**


	55. Dotty

Link and Samus looked at the pink-haired girl standing in front of them. The girl wore a red dress, a pair of red gloves that went up to her elbows, and red knee-high boots. On her ears was a pair of red headphone-like devices. She also had a cowlick of sorts on the back of her head.

"So what brings you here, Dotty?" asked Link.

Dotty gave the Hylian a smirk. "The same reason everyone else comes here. I'm here for an interview."

"Do you even know how to fight?" questioned Samus, looking skeptical.

The girl gave off a shrug. "I can learn. I mean, Fox and Captain Falcon learned for when they entered the first _Smash Bros._ game."

"She's got a point there, Samus," said Link.

"Besides, I could always use my UFO in battle as well," added Dotty, a grin on her face. "Hit my opponents with some snapdots and what not."

Samus narrowed her eyes at the younger girl. "You're a cocky one, aren't you?

Dotty let out a few giggles.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**I wish I could have made this longer, but there's not a whole lot to work with, with Dotty.**

**Anyway, I'd like to see Dotty in the next SSB. For those who don't know, which is probably a lot of you, Dotty is the main character from **_**Snapdots**_**, a Nintendo published puzzle game for the DSi. It's a really good puzzle game that will really make you think, so if you have a DSi or a 3DS, I highly recommend getting it. I also recommend getting the games **_**A Kappa's Trail**_** and **_**Aura-Aura Climber**_**, both also for the DSi and 3DS.**


	56. Anabel

A soft knocking on the door alerted Link and Samus to their next interview. Calling them in, they were greeted to a young teen girl with short lavender hair and wearing somewhat formal looking clothes.

"Hello. My name is Anabel and I am here for the interview," stated the girl.

Samus raised an eyebrow at the statement. "And just how do you propose of actually fighting in a battle? You don't look like someone who could fight."

Anabel reached into her pocket and took out a red and white ball. A Poké Ball. She activated it and brought out the Pokémon that was inside. The Pokémon sent out was a goat and fox hybrid looking creature with a human-like structure. What made it stand out were the long moustache it had and the two spoons it held.

"_Alakazam!"_

"You're going to compete with an Alakazam?" questioned the swordsman.

"I know Alakazam isn't a fighter in the physical sense, but I figured he could bring something unique to the series," explained Anabel.

"_Kazam,"_ said the Psi Pokémon, nodding in agreement.

Samus still looked skeptical. "I don't know…"

"C'mon, Samus. At least give it a chance," said Link, turning to face her.

The bounty hunter let out a sigh of defeat. "Fine."

Anabel gave a beaming smile. Before she could give her thanks, the door was slammed open by a certain raven-haired trainer.

"Sorry to interrupt, Link, Samus, but I needed to talk to you guys about something important! Huh? Oh, hey Anabel."

The maiden gave off a shy smile with a faint blush on her face. "Hello, Red."

"You're here applying for SSB?" asked Red, surprised to see the lavender-haired girl here.

"That's right. Should I get in, I'll be using Alakazam here in battles."

"_Kazam!"_

"Red…I was wondering…if you'd be willing to give me a tour of this place? If you have time of course," said Anabel, her blush a little darker now.

Red glanced away and scratched the back of his head in nervousness. "I suppose I could do that."

Anabel let out a few giggles, thinking Red looked so cute at the moment. She then grabbed hold of Red's arm so he could lead her on the tour. She let out another giggle when Red pulled down his cap in hopes of hiding the slight blush that adored his own face. As the two left the room, followed by Alakazam, Link gave them a smile while Samus gave them a blank look.

"What's with all these couples recently?!"

"Is that jealousy I hear, Samus?" questioned Link, hiding a smirk.

Samus gave the swordsman a nasty glare. She'd definitely have to get back at him.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**Do I honestly think Anabel has a chance? Not really. It's a very, very small chance, but I still wanted to write a chapter for her since she's probably my favorite **_**Pokémon **_**girl. She's just so cute!**

**Also added some GameAbilityshipping, which is the pairing of Game!Red x Anabel. Why? I wanted to. I'm a big fan of Abilityshipping, which is Animé!Red AKA Ash and Anabel and I don't really care all that much for BurningLeafshipping, which is Game!Red x Game!Blue (I refuse to call her Leaf). Although I also do like Luckyshipping, which is Red x Blue from the manga.**

**Plus it's been a long time since I last wrote anything Abilityshipping, so I decided to kill two birds with one stone by adding it to this fic.**


	57. Rosalina

Samus grimaced as the Baby Metroid floated around her head, playing with a pudgy star-like creature. Both were letting out playful squeaking sounds.

"They seem to really like each other," said a soft sounding voice.

The source of the voice was a tall young woman with platinum blonde hair and her right eye completely covered by a large bang. The dress she wore was a pale turquoise in color and her shoes were a sparkling silver color. Atop of her head was a silver crown.

"Rosalina has a point, Samus. They look like they're on a little play date," said Link.

Samus gave a side glare to her fellow veteran before turning back to the celestial being. "Let me guess, Rosalina, you're here to become a Smash Fighter?"

Rosalina gave a nod. "Correct. I wish to join so I may help stop villainy such as Bowser. He has caused much trouble for me in the past."

"I wouldn't doubt that. Though Mario usually takes care of him with ease," said Link.

"Yes. Mario does seem to be able to defeat the Great Demon King without trouble. He was even able to retrieve the Grand Stars that power my Comet Observatory from Bowser," replied Rosalina.

"Any other reasons for wanting to join?" questioned the swordsman.

The mother of the Lumas glanced away as she hesitantly answered. "…I would like to confront Peach at some point."

Link raised an eyebrow in confusion, wondering why somewhat like Rosalina would want to fight against Peach. Samus on the other hand had a smirk on her face, having an idea on why.

"You partook in one of Peach's sleepovers, haven't you?"

Rosalina's frown became more prominent. "Unfortunately. I wish to…repay her in a sense."

Link glanced between the two women. He wasn't sure what they were talking about, but something told him he didn't want to know.

"Tell you what, Rosalina. I think we can make that happen," said Samus as she put Rosalina's application in the outgoing pile.

A small smile appeared on Rosalina. "Thank you. Come along, little one. We must take our leave now."

Rosalina turned to leave with the little Luma following after, after it said its goodbyes to the Baby Metroid of course. Once they were gone, the Baby Metroid perched itself on Samus' shoulder.

"I think I'll enjoy having Rosalina on the roster," said the bounty hunter as she petted the Baby.

Link started to get a creeping fear throughout his body at that.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**Rosalina by request.**

**Rosalina is probably my favorite female character from the **_**Super Mario Bros.**_** series. Daisy would be a very close second. Too bad Rosalina isn't in more games that matter.**

**Oh and if you don't get the sleepover bit, read **_**The 3 Little Princesses**_** on deviantART if you haven't already. You will not regret it.**


	58. Daroach

"Haha! Come my Squeaks! We have much treasures to steal!"

The door slammed opened, surprising Link and Samus when it was shown that a large mouse was the one to do it. The mouse was grey in color and wore a red top hate and a red jagged cape. The large mouse wasn't the only one there either as there was three other mice with him.

The first of the mice was a small yellow mouse wearing a pair of triangular sunglasses and a red scarf. The next mouse was blue in color and the largest of the bunch, being big and bulky, and looked to be dressed like a pirate, complete with an eye patch. The last mouse was the smallest and oldest, having a green moustache and pink coke-bottle glasses.

Samus glared at the mice. "Just what do you think you are doing?!"

The lead mouse gave a smirk. "Why looking for treasure, of course! I am Daroach, leader of the Squeak Squad."

"…Squeak Squad?"

"Correct. These are my fellow Squeaks; Spinni, Storo, and Doc," said Daroach, pointing to the yellow mouse, large mouse, and old mouse respectively. "Now hand over any treasure you might have."

Samus decided to point her plasma cannon at the mice instead. "How about I give you a shot of plasma instead?"

Daroach looked down the barrel of the cannon, nervous of what could happen. "Very well then. You may keep your treasure."

Link then spoke up. "Daroach was it? You do know this is where interviews for the next _Smash Bros._ game take place, right? Are you here for an interview?"

The Squeak Squad leader thought about it for second before giving a nod. "I suppose I could give an interview."

The two blond/es sweatdropped at Daroach's nonchalant attitude. Link continued with the interview. "Okay so why do you think you'd make a good addition to SSB?"

"Does it really matter? I would just want to join for possible treasures. Nothing else really matters to the Squeak Squad!"

Spinni, Storo, and Doc each gave out cheers at their leader's declaration.

Samus' eye started to twitch in anger and annoyance. She really couldn't take anymore of these idiots. Summoning her Varia Suit, she pointed her plasma cannon at the mice and started charging.

"Any last words, vermin?" questioned the bounty hunter, making the Squeak Squad pale.

"Abort! Abort! Run away, Squeak Squad!" exclaimed Daroach as he and the other mice ran for their lives.

Once the pests were gone, Samus deactivated her suit and sat back down. Link meanwhile was giving her a deadpan look.

"Was that really necessary?"

"…Yes. Yes it was."

Link was starting to think Samus needed anger management.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**As requested, here's Daroach.**

**Personally I have nothing against Daroach. He's one of my favorite villains, being very original to the **_**Kirby **_**series. Samus on the other hand would probably want to shoot him.**


	59. Bandana Waddle Dee

"Excuse me," spoke a squeaky voice.

Link and Samus were confused, as they couldn't see where the voice had come from. They soon got a clue when a spear appeared before them, swinging back and forth. Leaning forward from the table and looking down, they found the source.

It was small red creature that was the same size and shape as Kirby. It had no mouth and wore a blue bandana on its head.

"Can we help you?" asked Link.

"Yes, I am here for an interview. My name is Bandana Waddle Dee or Bandana Dee for short," replied the creature.

"Aren't Waddle Dee's weaklings though?" questioned Samus, wondering why this particular Waddle Dee wanted to become a Smash Fighter.

"…Yes, but I'm more resilient than other Waddle Dees and I can use a spear."

"We could use a spear user, Samus. It would bring something different to the game," stated Link.

"You're not helping," hissed Samus, sending a glare towards the swordsman.

Link just rolled his eyes before turning back to Bandana Dee. "Don't worry, Bandana Dee. I'll send your application into headquarters for the final decision."

Bandana Dee smiled, or at least it looked like he was smiling, happy that he was getting this chance.

'_Maybe this will show the King that I really am a capable fighter,'_ thought the Waddle Dee.

Giving his thanks, Bandana Dee left to inform his King. He just hoped he wouldn't get hit by the King's hammer.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**Another **_**Kirby **_**character, Bandana Dee, by request.**

**Not a hard character to write for, but not easy either. He's a Waddle Dee. Not a whole lot to go with for them. It's like writing a Goomba.**


	60. Leon S Kennedy

"So who is next on the list of applicants?" asked Samus.

Link looked at the list to see. "Looks like the next applicant is from a horror series."

Samus raised an eyebrow, a little intrigued by this. She definitely wanted to see who this was, so she called in the next applicant.

Walking into the room was a man with short brown hair. His clothes consisted of military-style pants, a black bulletproof shirt, brown leather jacket, and fingerless gloves.

The blonde bounty hunter started things off. "So you're here to become a Smash Fighter, huh? Name and series please."

"My name is Leon S. Kennedy and I'm from the _Resident Evil_ series from Capcom," replied the man.

"And why do you wish to become a Smash Fighter?" continued Samus.

"…This is going to sound petty."

"Trust us, Leon. We've heard many reasons why someone wants to become a Smash Fighter, most of which were valid even when the person thought they were petty," said Link. "Yours will probably be no different."

Leon let out a sigh. "I just need a change of venue."

"What do you mean?" questioned Link.

"Things have been getting bad over at Capcom as I'm sure everyone knows. I figured if I could do well as a Smash Fighter, maybe my series could become a Nintendo property," explained Leon.

Link and Samus glanced at each other for a second before looking back at Leon. Samus then spoke up. "Isn't your series one of Capcom's more popular series though? Why would you want to leave?"

The former police officer grimaced. "My series is supposed to be a survival horror series, yet the most recent games are nothing like that. A lot of us over there want to jump ship because of Capcom's decisions."

"So like Sonic when _Brawl _came out, you actually want to be in a good game for once," stated Samus.

"…Yes. That I hope never to escort teenage girls again."

"We'll see what we can do, Leon," said Samus, placing his application in the outgoing pile.

Leon gave a nod of thanks. Just then his phone rang. Checking to see who was calling him, he let out a sigh as he answered.

"Yes, Ada? I'll be there in a bit. Just hold on," spoke the government agent. He then turned to the blond/es. "I need to get going. Thanks again for this chance."

With that, Leon ran out of the room, off to find the Chinese secret agent. When Leon was gone, Link turned to Samus.

"What would you do if Nintendo ever decided to turn your series into a different genre?"

Samus gave him a deadpan look. "I'd start shooting up the place, demanding they change it back."

Link made a mental note to always stay on Samus' good side.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**The most popular character from **_**Resident Evil**_** by request.**

**First time writing Leon, never played an RE game. I'll probably never play one either as they freak me out. Honestly, I did not want to write Leon complaining about Capcom, but I seriously could not think of anything else to write. This of course is probably because I haven't played an RE game, so I don't really have a good grasp of the character.**


	61. Byrne

"I really have to question how a dead man is able to be interviewed," said Link, looking at the person in front of him with a grimace.

"It seems that I have been given a second chance by the Goddesses," said the man.

He was a tall muscular man with his dark green hair tied into a high ponytail. He had red rings around his eyes and the bottom of his face was hidden behind some cloth. On his left arm was a large clawed gauntlet that was most likely used for both defense and offense. Altogether he looked liked he came from Toon Link's realm.

"So what's your name?" questioned Samus.

"My name is Byrne. I am a Lokomo and I wish to become a Smash Fighter in hopes of further redeeming myself from my past sins."

"What sort of past sins?" questioned Link, intrigued.

"I foolishly followed orders from a man known as Chancellor Cole and paid the ultimate price. I have redeemed myself once, but feel that it was not enough," explained Byrne.

"And you think you can do that by becoming a Smash Fighter?" questioned Samus, wondering how he came up with that idea.

Byrne nodded his head. "My realm's Link is already a Smash Fighter. If I can fight alongside him and help him when needed, then I feel I will have redeemed myself."

"Best of luck to you, Byrne," aid Link, placing the Lokomo's application with the rest of the outgoing pile.

"Many thanks to you, Link."

Byrne then took his leave, most likely to start training.

"Do you honestly think he'd get in?" questioned Samus once Byrne was out of earshot. "A better question would be do you honestly think another resident of Toon Hyrule will be playable in the next SSB game?"

"…I don't know, but it never hurts to take a chance," replied Link with a grin.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**The anti-hero(?) Byrne as requested by one of my readers.**

_**Spirit Tracks**_** is another game I have yet to play and I'm a little apprehensive to do so. I really didn't care for the play style of **_**Phantom Hourglass**_**, where you have to use the stylist to move, and I believe ST uses the same play style. Not cool. I just hope the upcoming LoZ game for the 3DS doesn't use that play style either, 'cause that would suck.**


	62. Ryu Bateson

"So who is next on our interview list?" questioned the blonde bounty hunter.

Looking at the application, Link gave off a grin as he read it. "Someone who hasn't been in the spotlight in years."

Samus raised an eyebrow in confusion as Link called in the next applicant. Walking into the room were two figures.

The first was a green-eyed young man with long, spiky blue hair that was tied in a ponytail. He wore a white sleeveless shirt, brown fingerless gloves, and orange pants. Strapped to his back was a sword, while strapped on his left leg was a dagger.

The other person was a beautiful and elegant blonde woman. She wore a blue dress that showed off her curves and was slit on the side to show off her legs. What really stood out was the pair of black bird-like wings on her back, making her look like a fallen angel.

"Yo, is this where the interviews are being held?" asked the man.

"That's right and I'm guessing you wish to apply as a Smash Fighter, Ryu Bateson?" asked Link.

Ryu nodded in confirmation. "Yeah. I figured if I can become a Smash Fighter I could get people interested in the _Breath of Fire_ series again!"

The bird woman then spoke up "Ryu, I believe people are already interested in our series. The problem lies with Capcom."

The dragon swordsman grimaced at that. "Unfortunately, Nina is right about that, but I could still try!"

"Aside from wanting to jumpstart your own series again, any other reason for wanting to become a Smash Fighter?" questioned Samus, crossing her arms under her breasts.

"Well…I am always up for some competition," stated Ryu with a smirk. "Crossing my blade with other skilled swordsmen is something I haven't done in a while!"

Nina could only smile at her lover's exclamation. _'He never changes.'_

"Well you'll have your work cut out for you, Ryu. Along with Link here, the roster contains seven other swordsmen," said Samus.

"The more the better!"

"Hehe, then let's hope you make it, because I look forward to that fight," stated Link with a grin.

Ryu returned the grin before he remembered something. "Oh! Before I forget, could Nina be my Assist Trophy if I get in?"

Nina turned to the dragon man with wide eyes. "You want me as your Assist Trophy?"

He turned to her with a grin. "Of course! I can't think of anyone else I'd want by my side in battle."

Nina's face became bright red at her lover's words. She would have figured he'd want his Assist Trophy to be someone stronger, like Rand, or even his best friend Bow. She was even worried that he might have picked Katt, but he chose her over everyone else.

"Th-Thank you, Ryu."

With a grin, Ryu wrapped his arm around Nina's waist and brought her closer to him, making her face burn brighter. "No problem, Nina!"

Samus rolled her eyes at the display. "If you two lovebirds are done, we do have other people to interview."

At being called lovebirds, Nina might have invented a new shade of red, while Ryu just laughed it off. The dragon then spoke up. "Alright then! C'mon, Nina! Let's go tell the others!"

Grabbing her hand, Ryu lead the shy bird woman out of the room. Once they were gone, Link let out a laugh.

"What's so funny?" questioned Samus, turning to the blond swordsman.

"Nothing. Just looking forward to clashing blades with Ryu."

Samus could only roll her eyes once again. _'Men.'_

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**By request, Ryu from the **_**Breath of Fire**_** series, and while it was never specified which Ryu to use; I went with BoFII version since that game is the most recognizable and popular. Also added Nina since like Ryu, she's a mainstay of the series.**

**Counting this chapter, I have seventeen request chapters to write and post in under ten days. Don't I have some rushing to do.**


	63. Viewtiful Joe

"Yahoo! This is going to be in the bag, don'cha think?"

"Right boss!"

Link and Samus glanced at each other, wondering who could possibly be outside the door. They got their answer when in walked two people in very interesting garb.

The first was a man dressed in red and white spandex, a red helmet with a V-like crest on the front, and a long pink scarf. He looked like a superhero you'd see in a movie.

The other was a young child dress in a similar outfit, but in blue instead of red, a cape instead of a scarf, shorts, and no helmet. His shaggy orange hair was tied in a topknot.

"Yo, the name's Joe, Viewtiful Joe! And this is my sidekick, Captain Blue Jr.! I'm here to apply as a Smash Fighter!" exclaimed the red-garbed man.

"Do you have to be so loud?" questioned Samus, giving Joe a deadpan look.

"Hehe, sorry," replied Joe, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"C'mon boss! Show them what you're made of!" exclaimed Junior.

"Joe, are you causing trouble again?" questioned a female voice.

The four turned to the door to see a young woman walk in. She was wearing a turquoise colored outfit similar to Joe's, but without sleeves and had a skirt. She had black stockings on and a pink visor hid her eyes. Lastly, her long blonde hair was tied in a ponytail and came out of the top of her helmet.

"Hey, Silvia! You here to wish me luck?" asked Joe, giving his girlfriend a grin.

The sexy heroine rolled her eyes from behind her visor. "Not really. I'm just here to make sure you don't mess things up."

"He's not going to mess things up! Joe will get in no sweat!" exclaimed Junior, a confident look on his face.

"Hey! Can we please get this over with?" demanded Samus, starting to get annoyed.

"You'll have to excuse Samus. She gets a little cranky sometimes," said Link with a smirk on his face. This of course earned him a glare from the bounty hunter. "So, Joe, you want to be a Smash Fighter?"

"Yup! Not only am I an experienced hero, but I have experience in fighters as well!"

"Joe's right about that. He does have the experience," stated Silvia, giving Joe a quick hug. This made the red hot hero give off a cocky grin.

Link let out a few chuckles. "Well I wouldn't doubt that claim."

"I've got a quick question."

"Shoot, Joe."

"If I were to get in, would I get a new look?"

Everyone looked at Joe in confusion. Samus was the one to ask the question though. "What do you mean by that?"

"That Pit kid got a new look when he got in _Brawl_, I just wondered if I get a new look to…sorta like how Silvia got a new look in _Onimusha Soul_. She really lives up to her moniker of Sexy Silvia in that game," said Joe, getting a perverted grin and nosebleed at the end of his statement.

Junior, Link, and Samus gave the hero blank looks, while Silvia was bright red.

"J-Joe!" squeaked the gun slinging beauty.

"What?"

"If you two are going to "talk" about this, take it somewhere else," said Samus, looking bored.

"Trust me, we will," said Silvia as she grabbed Joe by the scarf and started to drag him out of the room.

"H-Hey! Let go, Silvia!" cried Joe, trying to escape his girlfriend's wrath.

Junior let out a sigh as he quickly followed after Joe and Silvia. He had to make sure Joe didn't get too hurt after all.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**Of the requests I have left to do, Viewtiful Joe is the last of the Capcom characters. He's also probably the last Capcom character you will see in this since I've already done the other possible Capcom owned Smash Fighters.**

**I wish Capcom would make more **_**Viewtiful Joe**_** games. Not only were they fun, but also I would really love to see more Silvia. I've got a weakness for glasses wearing girls.**


	64. Masked Man

The two blond/es glanced at each other, wondering what the deal was with the next applicant. He just stood there, almost as if he was not alive.

The man wore baggy orange pants and a black aviator's jacket. On his head was a helmet that hid his eyes from the world. Standing next to the man was another man. This one was short and stock and wore a pink uniform and mask that made him look like a pig.

"By order of Lord Porky, the Masked Man is to become a Smash Fighter!" declared the Pigmask.

"And why exactly does the fat pig want with that?" questioned Samus, raising an eyebrow.

"Lord Porky wishes to get revenge on the ones known as Ness and Lucas!"

"…Okay," started Link before looking at the Masked Man. "Does he have anything to say about that?"

"…"

"…He doesn't talk much," said the Pigmask.

"We've noticed," deadpanned Samus. "Now leave."

"But…"

"Leave!"

Spooked by the sudden shout, the Pigmask grabbed the Masked Man and ran out of the room, all the while spouting apologies.

"You sure have a way with people, don't you, Samus," said Link, as he glanced at her.

"Shut up!"

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**To the one who originally requested Masked Man, I apologize that this is so short, but it's kinda hard to write a character that is basically a walking cybernetic corpse.**

**So…who else is excited for **_**Earthbound**_** finally coming to the Virtual Console?**


	65. Vaati

Link grimaced as the pale dark man before him gave off an evil smirk.

"So you're my arch nemesis' counterpart. How interesting."

"Why are you here, Vaati?"

"So you've heard of me? No doubt from that other Link. Tell me, just how strong are you? Are you stronger than that child?" questioned the wind mage.

"Are you here for an interview or what?" questioned Samus, not at all intimidated by Vaati.

"Silence, woman. You shall speak when you are spoken to."

"…What?" demanded Samus, her eye twitching in repressed anger.

Link quickly tried to defuse a potential bloodbath. "Vaati, why are you here exactly?"

The wind mage gave off another smirk. "I wish to crush my enemy and gain unlimited power. That is my purpose and no one shall get in my way!"

Samus let out an unladylike snort. "Weren't you beaten by Toon Link multiple times?"

Vaati sent her a nasty scowl. "Did I not say not to speak unless spoken to, woman? You are too insignificant to speak to me"

The bounty hunter's anger then snapped.

"That's it!" she shouted as she activated her Power Suit and started to charge up her arm cannon.

Link quickly took cover as Samus unleashed her fury on the Minish. Vaati, to say the least, was surprised when he was blasted out of the room, almost being incinerated in the process. He didn't think such power existed.

'_I must find a way to gain that power,'_ thought the wind mage.

"Next time I see you I won't go easy!" shouted Samus.

'_That was going easy?!'_

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**The villainous Vaati by request.**

**Just as Ganondorf is the archenemy of Link, Vaati is definitely that to Toon Link. No one else has plagued Toon Link like Vaati has. It also seems Vaati has gained a new enemy in Samus.**


	66. Linebeck

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Linebeck?"

"Of course is, kid! Now let me do all of the talking."

The door opened and in walked Toon Link, followed by a man wearing an outfit that made him look like a ship's captain. He had an arrogant look on his face as he stood before Link and Samus.

"Hello, Toon Link," greeted Link with a smile. "And who might this be?"

Toon Link let out a sigh. "This is Linebeck. He wishes to join as a Smash Fighter."

Samus looked the man up and down. "And why would he want to do that?"

"For treasure of course!" exclaimed Linebeck.

Link and Samus gave him blank looks. "…What?"

"That's right. Imagine all of the treasures I could collect from the different worlds I'd visit as a Smash Fighter. Hahahaha!"

The two veterans turned to Toon Link, who gave off a sheepish expression.

"He's a bit greedy."

"At least he doesn't smell of garlic," muttered Samus.

A loud voice then suddenly sounded through the building. It was a familiar voice that made Linebeck seize up in fright.

"Where is he?!"

"Crap! C'mon, kid we need to get out of here!" cried Linebeck as he grabbed Toon Link by the arm.

Unfortunately the sea captain wasn't fast enough as the door slammed opened and in the doorway stood a tan-skinned woman. She had long black hair that was pulled back into a high ponytail and green eye shadow.

"Found you, Linebeck!" yelled the woman as she stalked closer to the cowering man.

"Hey, Jolene. How's it going?" asked Linebeck, trying to get on her good side.

"Stop being a coward and be a man! Pay your debts!" exclaimed Jolene as she drew her blade. Linebeck let out a girly shriek, making a break for it and making Jolene chase after him. "Get back here!"

As the two ran out of the room, Toon Link let out a sigh. "I guess I better go and make sure she doesn't kill him."

"Would it really be so bad if she did?" asked Samus with a smirk on her face, earning a grimace from Link.

"Not helping."

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**And the Linebeck request is done. Who doesn't love Linebeck? He's just hilarious, especially his reactions to Jolene.**


	67. Ryu Hayabusa

"So who do you think will be next? I just hope it's not some weirdo," stated Samus.

"Well according to this next application, our next applicant is a ninja," replied Link.

Samus raised an eyebrow, intrigued by this. They called in the next applicant and were greeted by a plume of smoke. When the smoke cleared, they were further greeted by a dark looking ninja.

"Greetings. My name is Ryu Hayabusa."

"You're the star of the _Ninja Gaiden_ series, right?" questioned Samus.

"Hn, that is correct."

"So why is it that you wish to join as a Smash Fighter, Ryu?" asked Link.

"…It is more that someone else wants me to become a Smash Fighter."

Link and Samus were confused by this, but soon got their answer when another plume of smoke erupted before them. When this smoke cleared, there stood a young purple-haired girl with red eyes.

"…Friend of yours, Ryu?" questioned the bounty hunter.

"Ayane, there is no need for you to be here," stated Ryu.

The young kunoichi scowled up at the ninja. "I am just wondering what is taking so long. I had figured someone as legendary as you, Ryu, would not have trouble getting in."

Ryu gave to girl a bored look. "This isn't like those Dead or Alive tournaments, Ayane. Not everyone can just enter and automatically get in."

"Ryu's right. What Samus and I do is if we think someone is qualified we send their application back to headquarters so they can make the final call," explained the blond swordsman.

"Really now?" questioned Ayane as she narrowed her eyes. "And where I can I find this headquarters of yours?"

"You're not going to threaten them, Ayane," stated Ryu, knowing exactly what the girl was thinking.

"Why not?! It would get us what we need!"

"Patience is what you need. If I get in, then I get in. If I do not, then I do not."

Ayane pouted up at her friend, but left it at that.

"You know, Ryu, I'm almost hoping that you do get in. That way we get to see more of Ayane here. I like her spunk," said Samus with a grin.

Ayane returned the grin and while you couldn't see it due to his mask, Ryu was giving Samus a scowl. Link also didn't seem to like that idea as well. The thought of Samus and Ayane becoming friends was a little unsettling.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**By request, gaming's most badass ninja, Ryu Hayabusa. I also added an appearance of Ayane for flavor.**

**Being twenty-five, I was too young to play the original **_**Ninja Gaiden**_** trilogy when they first came out, so I missed out. With the new games, I really would like to play them, but never seem to have the money to go out and get them…that and usually there are games that come out that I want more.**


	68. Count Bleck

Link and Samus looked at the book that was placed on the table before them. They then turned their gaze towards the green clad plumber who brought it in.

"Again?" questioned Samus, narrowing her gaze at Luigi.

"I-It's a different person this-a t-time!" stuttered Luigi. Samus could be very intimidating.

"Who is it then?" asked Link.

The book glowed brightly, making the three veterans shield their eyes. Once the light died down, there floating above the book was a strange looking two-dimensional man wearing a white top hat and white cape that faded into blue. He had a monocle over his left eye and a jeweled cane in his hand.

"Bleh heh heh heh heh heh! Count Bleck is free! I shall now stake my claim…so says Count Bleck!" exclaimed the man.

"…What are you talking about?" demanded Samus.

Count Bleck turned to the woman. "Count Bleck wishes to become one of those Smash Fighters. It would probably make the game better…as it would have Count Bleck!"

"I don't know. That Dimentio guy already tried to apply as a Smash Fighter," stated Link.

"All the more reason for me to join! Dimentio shall pay for what he has done in the book…says Count Bleck in anger."

Link, Samus, and Luigi sweatdropped as they listened to the blue-faced man and his strange way of talking.

"So you want to join…so you can fight Dimentio?" questioned Link, raising an eyebrow.

"Correct!" exclaimed Count Bleck.

"I think we can work something out," said Samus with a smirk.

"Excellent! I shall then return to the book world and inform my minions…says Count Bleck with great cheer!"

Count Bleck then did as he said and returned to the book, it closing behind him. Once the book closed, Samus handed it back to Luigi.

"Put this back where it goes."

With a nod, Luigi took the book and ran out of the room.

Link then spoke up. "That was an interesting interview."

"Do you even think he has a chance?" questioned the bounty hunter.

"If it's about him being two-dimensional, keep in mind that Mr. Game & Watch is two-dimensional and was able to get in."

"…True."

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**Tragic villain of **_**Super Paper Mario**_** Count Bleck as requested by you.**

**I hope I got Count Bleck's speech pattern right.**


	69. Krystal

There was a soft knock at the door that got Link and Samus' attention.

"Come in," called out the bounty hunter.

The door opened and in walked a blue-furred vixen, who was wearing a skintight blue jumpsuit.

"Hey, Krystal. If you're looking for Fox he should be down the hall in the cafeteria," said Link.

"Actually, I'm here to apply as a Smash Fighter," stated Krystal, a slight Estuary English accent in her voice.

Samus gave her a smirk. "I was wondering when you would come down and apply, Krystal. If anyone deserves a spot, it's you."

The vixen let out a soft laugh. "Thank you, Samus."

"Any particular reason for joining?" asked Link.

A frown set upon Krystal's face. "I wish to join so I may prove to Fox that I am capable of taking care of myself.

Link looked confused at this. "Huh?"

Samus of course rolled her eyes at her fellow blond's density. "She means she's tired of Fox constantly worrying about her safety, thinking she can't handle the dangers out there."

"It is sweet of him to worry, but not wanting me on the field makes me feel as if I'm not good enough. I want to show him otherwise," added Krystal, crossing her arms under her breasts.

'_I am reminded of the time Zelda proved to me that she was a capable fighter because I constantly worried for her safety. I didn't think I could be knocked to the ground that fast before. Fox my friend, prepare yourself for the inevitable,' _thought Link. He then gave the vixen a smile as he placed her application in the outgoing pile. "Don't worry, Krystal. I'm sure Fox will come around soon."

"I hope so," replied Krystal with a sigh.

Samus then spoke up with a grin. "If he doesn't, you could always show him what's what like Zelda did with Link."

The Hylian grimaced as he now planned to have a little talk with Zelda about not telling certain bounty hunters certain things.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**Everyone's favorite blue vixen by request.**

**Of all the characters yet to be in SSB, Krystal probably has the best chance since she was the top most wanted female character for **_**Brawl**_**. Nintendo might take that into consideration for SSB4.**

**Fun Fact: Due to the cancellation of **_**Star Fox 2**_** for the SNES, the first **_**Star Fox **_**game is no longer considered canon to the series and **_**Star Fox 64**_** is actually a reboot and not a sequel.**


	70. Terra Branford

"Looks like we're getting another third-party character coming in," stated Link.

"Yeah? Who?" questioned Samus. Link just handed over the application and when she read it, Samus let a grin spread across her face. "Let her in! Let her in!"

A little put off by Samus' childlike exclamation, Link decided to just call in the next applicant. In soon walked a young woman with hair of a mint green color. She was wearing a red dress with a purple sash around her waist, red boots, red wristbands, and purple shoulder-pads.

"Hello, my name is Terra Branford. I would like to become a Smash Fighter, please."

"Terra Branford. Why does that name sound familiar?" wondered Link. This earned him a deadpan look from Samus.

"Are you kidding me? She's the main character of _Final Fantasy VI_ and the first female protagonist in the series! She's very well known!" exclaimed the bounty hunter. _'Too bad her legacy as lead female protagonist was tarnished by that Lightning girl.'_

Terra had a blush on her face. "I did not think I was so famous."

"When it comes to female protagonists, Terra, you're high up on the list as most famous. I should know since I'm high on the list myself," explained Samus with a grin.

"Well aren't you prideful," deadpanned Link, earning a glare from the bounty hunter. The swordsman turned back to Terra. "So what are your reasons for wanting to join?"

"I had heard of the many villains that inhabit this universe. I wish to help fight against such evils and bring peace," explained the former half-esper.

Link was impressed by Terra's convictions. "Such a noble cause."

Samus was impressed as well, but maybe not as much as Link was. "I warn you, Terra, the villains of this universe can be very dangerous."

"I have fought Kefka and lived. I am sure I can handle what this universe has to offer."

The bounty hunter gave her fellow female hero a grin. "Then consider yourself signed up! We'll just send your application to headquarters for the final decision."

Terra returned the grin with a smile. "Thank you so much, Samus."

The Magitek Elite was most likely right. If she could survive the wrath of an insane magical clown that became a god, then she could survive anything.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**FFVI's own Terra Branford by request.**

**I was originally going to use her Japanese name, Tina, but decided not to as I had a feeling someone was going to ask, "who's Tina?" So I went with Terra to avoid this. Makes me wonder though what would happen if they ever decided to put Terra Branford in **_**Kingdom Hearts**_**, even if it's a very small chance of happening.**


	71. Elincia

A hard knocking got the blond/es attention. Without even waiting to be called in, the door slammed open and in walked the seventeen-year-old Ranger of the Smash Fighters.

"Ike, what are you doing?!" demanded Samus as she glared at the teen.

"Sorry, but there's someone who wants to talk to you," said the blue-haired meat eater.

Again without even waiting, Ike went back out and then came back, this time leading a young green-haired woman who looked to be his age. She had a faint blush on her face.

"Ike, are you sure it's okay for me to be here? They didn't call my name yet," said the shy woman in a soft voice.

Ike just shrug it off. "Eh, no big deal."

Samus' eye twitched in annoyance at Ike's attitude. Seeing that she was about to bite the boy's head off, Link quickly cut in.

"So Princess Elincia! You are to become a Smash Fighter, correct?"

"Yes. I wish to become a Smash Fighter and while I may not be the strongest, I would still like to contribute something," explained the princess.

"She's really strong with magic," added Ike.

Link smiled at that piece of information. "If she's great with magic then she should have no problem becoming a Smash Fighter. Peach and Zelda are currently the only magic users on the roster and they're more skilled with that than with physical attacks."

"R-Really? I did not think I would have chance because I am more of a healer and magic user," said Elincia with a dejected look.

Samus let out an unladylike grunt. "I wouldn't really listen to those idiots who think healers are useless. Without healers, fighters wouldn't be able to continue fighting, so if anything the healers are the most important."

"She has a point, Elincia," said Ike. "Considering how I fight, if it wasn't for my sister and her healing abilities I probably wouldn't even still be here."

Elincia let out a few giggles at Ike's words, reminded of the time she witnessed Mist scold Ike for being so reckless. She then gave the others a small happy smile.

"Thank you, everyone."

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**Princess Elincia of FE9 and FE10 by request.**

**It would be interesting to see more Magic-type fighters in SSB. Peach and Zelda just aren't enough.**


	72. Captain Rainbow

"Next!" called out the blonde bounty hunter.

The door opened and the next applicant walked in. He was scrawny looking, spiky-haired guy who had on a pair of eyeglasses. His clothes consisted of a orange Hawaiian shirt over a white undershirt, a purple necktie that hung loosely around his neck, and red pants. Walking in with the guy was a young woman who was dressed up as a Japanese shrine maiden.

"Yo! The name's Nick and I'm here to join up!" exclaimed the guy very loudly, giving a thumbs up.

"Nick-kun, you shouldn't be so loud," stated the Japanese girl in a soft voice.

"Hehe, sorry about that, Hikari," said Nick, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"If we can get on with this," said Samus, getting the two's attention. "What exactly makes you think you could become a Smash Fighter? You don't like much of a fighter."

Nick gave off a frown, but Hikari came to his defense.

"That's not true! Nick-kun is very strong. He saved all of Mimin Island from the Shadows!"

Samus didn't really look convinced. "Uh-huh. And just how did he manage that?"

This time, Nick gave off a cocky smirk. "I'll show you!"

Nick reached for his belt buckle, which colored like a rainbow. Pressing a button, it started the transformation sequence. In a flash of rainbow lights where Nick once stood was now a tall muscular masked man. His outfit was a blue full body spandex suit with a rounded rainbow Y on the chest.

"…Whoa," was the only thing that Link could say as he and Samus looked at the man with wide eyes.

"Behold! I am Captain*Rainbow!"

"So you can transform, huh?" questioned Samus.

"That's right! I am everyone's favorite superhero and defender of justice!"

Hikari let out a few giggles, while Samus and Link gave the hero a blank look.

"Nick-kun, I don't think they quite understand," said Hikari, a few giggles still escaping.

"How can they not?! I was really popular on TV!"

"The keyword being **was**," deadpanned Samus, taking Captain*Rainbow's ego down a notch.

"Don't worry, Captain, I'm sure you'll fit right in on the roster should you get accepted," replied Link.

Nick transformed back and gave the swordsman a grin. "Thanks, Link! I really hope I do get in so more people outside of Japan can learn about my game! C'mon, Hikari! Let's go celebrate!"

He grabbed her hand, making her blush in the process, and ran out of the room and dragging her along behind him.

Link let out a few chuckles. "You know, we could use more characters like him on the roster. So far, Lucas and Roy are the only ones whose games never got localized."

Samus gave off a shrug. "I suppose."

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**Another request down.**

**I've probably already said this, but **_**Captain*Rainbow**_** really needs to get localized. There were plans for it, but was then cancelled. They need to reverse that decision.**


	73. Mallo

Waddling into the room was strange looking boy. He had a portly body that was all red, except his chubby looking face, and a pair of yellow mittens on his hands. He was also wearing a mawashi around his waist, making him look like a sumo wrestler.

"And who might you be?" asked Link with a smile.

"My name is Mallo."

"You're the main character of _Pushmo_ and _Crashmo_, right?" questioned Samus.

"Yup."

"So you're from a puzzle game."

"Now, now, Samus. Just because he's from a puzzle game doesn't mean he can't become a Smash Fighter," stated Link. "We already have characters from strategy and racing games after all."

"…So why do you want to be a Smash Fighter, Mallo?" asked Samus, turning to the young sumo.

Mallo was silent for a bit before he answer with a shrug. "I just want to."

The bounty hunter sweatdropped while Link let out a laugh.

"Well, I guess that's more than enough reason to join," said Link as he tried to get his laughter under control.

'_I'm surrounded by idiots,'_ thought Samus with a twitch to the eye.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**I'm just cranking out these requests aren't I?**

**Mallo's another one of those characters that really doesn't have enough personality, which would explain why this chapter is so short. Honestly though, I have a really good feeling that Mallo will be in SSB4, considering how popular his games became. Once he gets in, he'll probably get fleshed out more like Captain Falcon and Mr. Game & Watch were.**


	74. Hunter & Rosie

"Rosie! Why are we even here?"

"Stop with your whining, Hunter. This will be fun!"

Link and Samus waited for the next applicants, who seemed to be arguing with each other. When they finally did enter, the two veterans were met with a boy and a girl.

The boy was wearing a red t-shirt, blue shorts, red and yellow shoes, yellow gloves, and a straw hat that was torn apart on top; letting his spiky blue hair stick out. In his hand was a large pickax.

The girl was wearing a pink explorer's outfit with a skirt instead of pants and an explorer's helmet. She had shoulder length pink hair that was tied into poofy pigtails.

"But Rosie! What does this have to do with _Fossil Fighters_?!" questioned Hunter.

Rosie promptly ignored him as she turned to Link and Samus. "Hello! My name is Rosie and this is Hunter. We would like to apply as Smash Fighters, please."

"What reason do you want to become Smash Fighters then?" asked Link.

"We feel we could bring something new to the series. Plus kids love dinosaurs!" exclaimed the pink-haired girl with a grin.

"…I don't know about that," said Samus.

"She is right, Samus. Kids do seem to like dinosaurs," said Link.

Samus gave the swordsman a deadpan look before turning back to Rosie. "I guess we can submit you applications."

"Yay!"

"Does this mean we can go back and dig for fossils now, Rosie?"

The pink-haired girl let out a sigh of annoyance. "Yes, Hunter. We can go dig for fossils now."

"Sweet!"

With that, Hunter ran out of the room with Rosie chasing after him to make sure he didn't get into trouble.

Samus let out a sigh. "Why must we have to deal with the weirdoes?"

Link could only laugh at this.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**The Hunter and Rosie request is done.**

_**Fossil Fighters**_**, a fun little DS game from Nintendo and since it's from Nintendo, let's hope Hunter and Rosie can get in SSB4.**


	75. Kite & BlackRose

"Well this is interesting."

"What is?" asked Samus, turning to the swordsman.

"This next applicant. He's a third-party character and apparently the only Nintendo console he's ever been on is the 3DS in the upcoming _Project X Zone_," explained Link.

Samus was silent for a moment before she spoke up. "Can…can that even count towards the possibility of becoming a Smash Fighter?"

"I guess. Let's just call him in."

Doing as he said, Link called in the next applicant. The applicant who walked into the room was a green-haired teen with strange markings on his face. His clothes, mostly red and orange in color, were also a strange design. Along with the boy was a teen girl about the same age as the boy. She had dark skin, short pink hair, and her clothes were most revealing. Strapped to her back was a massive looking sword.

"Hello, my name is Kite," said the green-haired teen.

"And I'm known as BlackRose!" stated the girl. "We're here for the obvious!"

"Really? And just how to you propose about doing that?" questioned Samus, looking skeptical.

Kite scratched the back of his head in nervousness. "Well we are strong and I felt we'd be able to fit right in."

"You might, but you are technically only on one Nintendo console…in a game that's not even part of your own series," stated Link. "Not to say you don't have a chance, we just think it's not a big chance."

"With that in mind, you'd probably have to do a lot of convincing if you want to prove you deserve to be in the next _Smash Bros._," said Samus.

"What's the matter, Samus? Afraid that I might beat you if I got in?" taunted BlackRose as she placed her hand on her blade, thinking she could get the bounty hunter angry enough to make her put them in.

Samus only raised an eyebrow at the younger girl. "Sorry to disappoint you, little girl, but you're nowhere near my league."

BlackRose twitched at the insult. "L-Little girl?!"

Kite quickly tired to defuse the situation. "Ah, I think that'll be all for today! Come on, BlackRose!"

"She insulted me!"

"Now's not the time!" stated Kite as he tried pushing the Heavy Blade out the door. He then turned to Link and Samus. "Thank you for your time."

With that, Kite was able to get BlackRose out of the room, leaving Link and Samus in silence.

Link turned to Samus. "I'm surprised you remained so calm when BlackRose taunted you like that."

"Trust me, I wanted to wipe that arrogant little smirk right off her face by slamming her into the ground with my heel."

Link made a mental note to never taunt Samus again.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**Kite and BlackRose of **_**.hack/**_** fame as requested.**

**I was a little hesitant about writing this one, since I believe the animé came before the video game, but since the series is more about the video game versions than anything (and the inclusion of Kite and BlackRose in **_**Project X Zone**_**), I decided to just go ahead and add them. Considering Namco owns them now, they have a chance just as much as Lloyd or Ivy.**


	76. Caeda

The door opened and in walked a certain Prince of Altea, a grimace on his face.

"…Something wrong, Marth?" asked Link, worried for his friend.

Marth just jabbed his thumb over his shoulder as he made his way to stand next to the table. Looking over to see what Marth was pointing at; Link found that it was Zelda talking adamantly with a blue-haired woman as they both walked into the room.

'_This should be good,'_ thought Samus, hiding a smirk as she glanced at the two men.

"Uh…Zelda?" questioned Link. "Not that I don't mind when you visit, but why are you here?"

"Hi, Link! I ran into Caeda earlier and guess what?" asked the Hyrule princess, a beaming smile on her face.

Link glanced over at Marth to see that he didn't seem very happy, if the clenching of the jaw was any indication. He turned back to his princess. "What, Zelda?"

The two women let out a few giggles before Zelda spoke up. "She wants to become a Smash Fighter!"

The Hylian swordsman stared at the two women, not real sure what to make of this. He then turned to his friend. "Uh…"

"Trust me, I am against this," stated Marth.

Caeda pouted at her husband. "I don't understand why you're against such an idea. You know I can fight as we've fought side by side in the past."

"This is different, Caeda! You had your Pegasus to assist you! You won't be able to use her in these battles. Plus…I don't want to take the chance of having to fight against you," said Marth, looking away towards the end with a faint blush on his face.

"Aw, that's so sweet of you Marth," said Caeda with a soft smile. "But I still want to become a Smash Fighter." 

Marth turned to his fellow swordsman, his eyes filled with desperation. "Do something about this!"

Link held up his hands in defense. "Hey, don't drag me into this. You remember what happened when I tried to convince Zelda not to become a Smash Fighter, so what makes you think I'd be any help now."

"Glad to know you've learned your lesson, Link," said Zelda, giving her hero a smile. She then turned to Caeda. "We should start preparing for when you get in."

Caeda gave a nod of determination. "Of course!"

As the two princesses continued to talk and plan, Marth and Link was having a conversation of their own.

"How is it that we seem to be whipped?" asked Marth as he rubbed his temples.

"I have no idea. I'm still trying to figure out how women are always able to win arguments," replied Link with a sigh.

The two warriors turned to Samus, as if she had the answers they sought. Of course this made her eye twitch in annoyance.

"You know, just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I know these things."

"…So you don't have the answers?" asked Marth.

"Don't make me kill you two."

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**Marth's wife – that's right; wife – Caeda as requested.**

**Apparently in SSB canon, Marth and Link are friends. I thought it would be funny if their women became best friends as a result, which doesn't seem to bode well for our heroes when Zelda and Caeda get together.**

**And to reiterate, Caeda is Marth's wife. He loves her. Not Peach and not Zelda. I don't know why a majority of the SSB fandom seems to want to pair Marth up with those two when he canonically already has a wife. Stop making him cheat on Caeda, damn it!**


	77. Muddy Mole

"I think we might need a little bit of old-school on the roster."

Samus turned to Link with a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

Link didn't answer her. Instead he called in the next applicant. Samus was surprised when it turned out to be a mole…with a unibrow…and wearing a red necktie and sunglasses.

"Greetings. My name is Muddy Mole."

"Hey, Muddy," greeted Link. "Still having trouble with Jinbe?"

Muddy let out a sigh. "Unfortunately. That is why I would like to become a Smash Fighter. Learn how to fight and take care of Jinbe once and for all so I can protect my family."

Samus, as she listened to the two communicate, was completely lost. "Can someone please tell me what exactly is going here?"

Link let out a few chuckles. "Ah, of course. Samus, this is Muddy Mole. He is the star of the Game Boy game _Mole Mania_."

"Never heard of it," stated Samus with a shrug.

Muddy let out sad sigh. "Unfortunately, not a whole lot of people have. While not as important as wanting to protect my family, another reason for wanting to join is to become more well known."

"I'm sure you will," said Link. "It worked for the Ice Climbers, Marth, Roy, and Mr. Game & Watch after all."

Muddy felt a little better at that and gave a happy nod.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**While there're only two requests left to do on the list, I decided to write a chapter for a character I'd like to see. I also wrote it because with the next chapters, it would bring the grand total of chapters up to 79. The 80****th**** chapter will be a special chapter to reveal who got into SSB4 when the trailer is revealed on June 11.**


	78. Ray Mk III

"…Now how exactly will this work?" questioned Samus as she looked at the application in her hand.

"What do you mean?" asked Link.

"Well considering how tiny this fighter is…"

Samus didn't need to explain anymore as the door walked in and in walked a young redheaded teen. He wore a yellow shirt under a blue jacket and a pair of tan slacks.

"Hi!" greeted the teen.

Samus looked him up and down before turning her eyes back to the application. "Is this right?"

The teen rubbed the back of his head in nervousness. "Pretty much. I'm here so I can help with the interview!"

Link raised an eyebrow at that. "How so?"

The teen took out a cube from his pocket and placed it on the table. The cube then glowed and in a flash of light there stood a small robot where the cube once was.

"I'm pretty sure you are familiar with Ray Mk III?" asked the boy.

"Yeah, he was an Assist Trophy in _Brawl_," said Samus. She then looked at the boy with skepticism "I'm guessing you now want him to be a Smash Fighter?"

The redhead nodded his head. "Yup! I figured he could make a great ally for you and the rest of the Smash Fighters."

Ray Mk III gave a nod of confirmation, a glint of determination in his eyes. It was scary sometimes on how lifelike these Custom Robos could be.

"…Would it even be possible for him to fight alongside others?" questioned Samus as she looked down at the little robot.

"Of course!" exclaimed the redhead with a grin.

"Then consider his application sent," said Link as he place the piece of paper in the outgoing pile.

"Thanks!"

Returning Ray Mk III back to his cube, the redhead took off to start training the Custom Robo. Samus then turned to Link with narrowed eyes.

"You honestly think Ray Mk III would get in?"

"…Maybe not as a fighter, per say, but it wouldn't hurt to give him a chance."

Sometimes, Samus thought, Link was too nice for his own good.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**Another request down and this one another Assist Trophy wanting to get promoted.**

**The redhead in this chapter is the player character of **_**Custom Robo Arena**_**, the game where Ray Mk III came from, and is the "pilot" of Ray Mk III. He, like every other player character in the series, has no name whatsoever.**


	79. Chrom & Lucina

Link and Samus looked at the blue-haired man standing across from them. His arms crossed across his chest and an air of authority and leadership surrounding him. Standing next to the man was a young woman, with long blue hair, also seemed to have an air of authority and leadership around her.

"You're Chrom, right?" asked Link as he looked at the application.

"That's right."

"And this would be…?" questioned the Hylian, turning to the woman.

"This is Lucina…my daughter," replied the leader of The Shepherds.

This shocked Samus. "Daughter?! She looks to be the same age as you!"

"…Time travel?" questioned Link.

Lucina let out a gasp. "How did you know?"

The Hylian swordsman let out a laugh. "I've had some experience with it. So why is it that you two wish to become Smash Fighters?"

"I had heard that Marth is one. I wish to not only fight alongside him, but also to test my skill against him. While I have done this in my home country, that Marth was but an illusion. I wish to meet the real Marth," explained Chrom.

"And I want to make sure my father doesn't get too hurt!" exclaimed Lucina, her eyes lit with determination.

Chrom let out a few laughs of his own now. "Lucina, I don't think you need to worry about this."

He reached out and ruffled the girl's hair, making her blush a bit.

"F-Father!" exclaimed the girl as she pushed his hand away and fixed her hair.

Chrom could only smile at his daughter. While her skill on the battlefield definitely came from him, her personality was more like Sumia's and for that he was glad.

The interview was about to continue when the door slammed open and there stood Marth and Caeda. Before it could be asked of why they were there, Caeda let out a squeal as she ran over to Lucina and brought her into a hug, getting a surprised "eep" from the younger girl.

"Aw! You're so cute!" gushed the princess, making Lucina blush deeply.

Marth let out a sigh and when he noticed the confused looks from Link, Samus, and Chrom, he explained. "Caeda had found out that Chrom and Lucina were here and wanted to meet them."

"Why exactly would she want to meet them?" questioned Samus.

Chrom scratched the back of his head. "It is probably because Lord Marth and Lady Caeda are our ancestors."

Samus gave them a blank look. "Should you really be interacting with each other if that's the case?"

"I don't think it would matter as I have already experienced time travel, Lucina being the proof," explained Chrom with a shake of his head. He then turned to Marth. "Lord Marth, I am honored to finally meet you."

"Now, now, Chrom. No need for formalities. We are family after all. Speaking of which, I think we need to get Caeda away from Lucina."

They all turned to the two blue-haired women to see Caeda gushing over Lucina.

"I can't believe how beautiful you are, Lucina! I bet you have all the boys fawning over you."

Lucina once again blushed at the thought while Chrom frowned at it. Marth, Link, and Samus held back their snickering as they found this scene funny.

"N-No, they don't fawn over me and I don't need such distractions!" stated Lucina.

Caeda frowned at this. "Surely you have someone special in your heart."

Thoughts of a certain dark silver-haired sellsword danced through her mind, making Lucina mimic the color of a cherry. "Well…"

"Who, Lucina?" questioned Chrom, preparing himself for the worst.

"…Inigo."

The silence was thick as Chrom took in this information. Once it finally set in, he was not happy. "I-Inigo?! Why?!"

"So what's wrong with this Inigo kid?" asked Samus, she and the rest wondering what the deal was.

"He's nothing but a philanderer," stated Chrom with a grimace. He then drew the Falchion and headed towards the door. "I need to go have a little talk with him."

Lucina gapped like a fish as she watched her father leave the room. When she finally shook herself out of her stupor, she went after him. "Father! Don't hurt him!"

Link, Samus, Marth, and Caeda all watched father and daughter run off, with Caeda feeling a little sorry for Lucina.

"Maybe I shouldn't have pushed her into saying anything."

Link just waved her off. "I don't think anything will happen. If Chrom is anything like Marth, he'll handle this with a level head."

Marth looked back towards the door and soon headed towards it. "Still, it would be best to make sure nothing does happen."

Caeda nodded in agreement and followed her husband to make sure Chrom didn't kill Lucina's object of affection.

Link silently prayed that this Inigo survived his encounter with Chrom, while Samus really didn't care.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**And the final request on the current list is done. It was originally just Chrom, but I added Lucina as an applicant to add to the fun.**

**I also brought back Marth and Caeda, since I thought it would be nice for Chrom and Lucina to meet their family. Plus I could see Caeda fawning over Lucina like that. Poor Lucina, having to deal with Granny Caeda and Overprotective Daddy Chrom.**

**You know, if Marth stays in SSB4 and Chrom and Lucina did get in, could see an Event Match happening where you'd have to fight all three. It would probably be called "A Family Affair" or something along those lines.**


	80. Special Reveal Chapter 1

*tap, tap, tap*

"Hello? Is this thing on?"

"It's on, Link," came the answer in an annoyed tone.

"Well excuse me for not knowing how to use electronic devices as well as you can," said Link as he cast the zero suit clad bounty hunter a glare. He then turned back to the microphone. "Now then, we are here today as the first batch of characters have been announced for the next installment of _Super Smash Bros._"

"You mean we'll finally find out which of us got in?" questioned Saki.

Saki and everyone else who had been interviewed so far were gathered in the auditorium of the Smash Manor, waiting for the results. Up on the stage stood Link, Samus, and all of the other official Smash Fighters.

"That's right, but keep in mind that the entire roster hasn't been revealed yet. So if you're name hasn't been called that does not mean you did not get in," explained Link.

"Just get on with the results, elf boy," said Magnus, looking quite bored.

"Yeah! Some of us want to know now!" declared Nester.

Link let out an annoyed sigh. "Very well. First I shall announce the returning fighters revealed so far. Obviously Mario, Pikachu, Kirby, and myself will return."

"Poyo!"

"_Pika!"_

"Figures the little rat would get in again, nya," muttered Meowth.

Link then continued. "Also returning will be Donkey Kong, Samus, Fox, Pit…"

"Yahoo!" exclaimed the young angel with a happy grin.

"Don't let this go to your head, Pit!" shouted Viridi.

"…And Bowser," finished the Hylian swordsman.

"Way to go, Dad!" exclaimed Bowser Jr. as he waved a flag with Bowser's face on it.

"Bwah hah hah hah! Was there any doubt I'd get in? I am the great King Bowser Koopa after all!"

"Of course most of us were hoping for the opposite," said Samus with a smirk. This earned her a glare from the large Koopa.

Link continued to keep a fight from breaking out. "Anyway, that's it for now on returning fighters. Next we have the new Nintendo Smash Fighters…which apparently there are only two at this point in time."

"So who got in?" questioned Andy. He, like all of the other Nintendo characters there wanted to know.

Link looked a little nervous. "Well…the first of the two new Nintendo Smash Fighters is…the Villager."

It was silent as the new Smash Fighter walked on stage. Villager was a young boy with short brown hair, a triangular nose, and wore black shorts with a red t-shirt that had a number one on the front.

"What's up with this?! He didn't even apply!" exclaimed an angry Ethan. Some of the other Nintendo applicants didn't like this either.

"Technically he did…just not here," said Samus. "Apparently applications were also being taken at headquarters and that's where Villager applied.

"That's true! I didn't mean to cause any trouble though. I'm sorry for any inconvenience I've caused," said Villager with an apologetic bowed.

The Nintendo applicants seemed to accept this, but they still didn't like it.

"So who is the other Nintendo character who got in?" asked Rick Wheeler. When Link glanced away, he grimaced. "It's another person who didn't apply here, isn't it?"

"…Yes. Allow me to introduce to you the second new Nintendo Smash Fighter, the Wii Fit Trainer!"

It was silent once again when the next new Smash Fighter walked onto stage. It was a woman who appeared to be similar in both age and height to Samus. She had pure white skin and gray hair and eyes. Her clothes consisted of a blue tank top and form fitting gray yoga pants. She was also barefoot.

"…This one I'm okay with," said Ethan with a perverted smile on his face. This earned him some deadpan looks from the other applicants.

"I must say that it is a pleasure to be given this honor," stated Wii Fit Trainer with a smile.

"Although it's still questioning on how you got in the first place," muttered Samus, though Wii Fit Trainer heard.

"Jealous, Samus?" questioned Wii Fit Trainer as she turned to the bounty hunter with a smirk.

This made Samus twitch in annoyance. She turned to the yoga instructor with a glare. "And just why would I be jealous?"

"You're no longer in the spotlight as everyone's favorite Smash Girl, while I am. Plus there's the fact that I don't need fancy gadgets to be able to fight."

An angry Samus tried to lunge at Wii Fit Trainer, but was held back by Donkey Kong and Captain Falcon while Snake kept the yoga instructor from going after Samus.

"Alright! Cat fight!" exclaimed Ethan, only to be knocked out by a punch to the head by May.

"Is he always like that?" asked Lucina.

"Unfortunately," grumbled the Hoenn native.

"Can you two knock it off?! We're trying to do something here!" yelled Link as he glared at Samus and Wii Fit Trainer.

"She started it!" declared Samus, pointing at Wii Fit Trainer, who merely stuck her tongue out in return.

Link grimaced before turning back to the microphone. "Moving along and ignoring the two children, I shall now announce the third-party character who got in as a Smash Fighter."

The third-party applicants perked up. Each and every one of them was hoping they got in.

"Heh, this is in the bag," stated Travis Touchdown.

"I wouldn't be too sure. Only one of us got in and even then we don't know if he'll be the only one. There still could be another one announced at a later date," explained Cloud.

"I'm sure I'm the one who got in. Who wouldn't want someone like me in their game?" questioned Ivy Valentine with a sultry smirk, making some of the men faintly blush and turn away.

The Hylian cleared his throat to regain everyone's attention. "The newest third-party Smash Fighter is…Mega Man!"

As some of the other applicants were congratulating him, the Blue Bomber was shocked and stood there wide-eyed.

"I…I got in?"

"Sure did! Congratulations, kid!" exclaimed Joshua with a grin.

"Yeah, congratulations, Rock-san," said Takamaru.

"I got in. I got in!" exclaimed Mega Man, throwing his arms up in the air in his excitement. "Hahaha! Suck it, Capcom!"

While Mega Man was celebrating, the other Capcom applicants were a little disappointed. Some – mainly Leon, Ryu Bateson, and Viewtiful Joe – were even crying tears of sorrow.

"It seems I will have to go elsewhere to find a challenge then," stated Ryu.

"It's not that bad, guys," said Phoenix Wright.

"Easy for you to say. You've got a game coming out," said Bateson, as he, Joe, and Leon narrowed their eyes at the lawyer. Phoenix backed away slowly so as to avoid possible injury.

Amaterasu let out a soft whine, showing her disappointment.

With Mega Man, he was thanking Link, Samus, and the other Smash Fighters for giving him the opportunity. As he was doing this, a very loud voice got everyone's attention.

"I wouldn't be celebrating just yet, you little blue dweeb!"

Mega Man's mouth became a thin line as he turned around to see his arch rival stomp his way towards him.

"Bass, what are you doing here?"

The black and gold armored robot glared down at the Light Number. "I went to your place to issue a challenge and that cream puff you call a sister said you were here. Now fight me!"

"I'm in the middle of something, Bass!"

"Do I look like I care?! If anyone's going to fight and beat you, it's me!"

Mega Man just gave him a deadpan look before he turned and walked away. "I don't have time for this?"

"H-Hey! Get back here!"

"Hey, Mega Man! You do need an Assist Trophy," said Link. "Why not just have Bass as yours?"

That got the two robots' attention.

"What are you talking about?" demanded Bass as he glared at the swordsman.

"Just as I said. You could be an Assist Trophy in SSB4. Not like it wouldn't be impossible, since Snake and Sonic's rival are Assist Trophies already. Since you're Mega Man's rival, that would make you a shoe-in!"

"…Would it mean I get to fight Mega Man?" questioned Bass.

"Yes."

"I'm in!" exclaimed the Wily Number. He then turned to Mega Man with a grin that promised pain. "See you one the battlefield, dweeb!"

With that, Bass teleported out, leaving a stunned Mega Man.

"Why did you give him that idea?!" demanded Mega Man as he turned to Link.

"Hey, at least it got him to leave. Besides, regardless of what I said, we don't know for sure if he does have a chance."

"I just hope it doesn't come to that. Who knows what he'd do if he did become an Assist Trophy," replied the Blue Bomber.

The thought was just terrifying.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**The Special Reveal Chapter is done, giving us three new Smash Fighters! Congratulations to Villager, Wii Fit Trainer, and especially Mega Man!**

**As you saw, some of the past applicants returned for the reveal, obviously since they thought they'd get in. They'll probably return for the next reveal.**

**Set a rivalry between Samus and Wii Fit Trainer, mainly due to the fact that Wii Fit Trainer will most likely get the same treatment from fans that Zero Suit Samus did when **_**Brawl **_**was announced. Someone better call social services, 'cause Rule 34 is about to be abused.**

**Since Mega Man has been added to the roster, that means Capcom has their representative. This means I will no longer be taking requests for Capcom characters, just like I'm still not taking requests for Konami and Sega characters…no matter how much you people beg for Shadow.**

**Lastly we have an appearance by Bass, everyone's favorite anti-heroic robot. I have a theory that he's going to be an Assist Trophy, hence the conversation at the end. If you think someone else will be the Assist Trophy for Mega Man, drop your thought in a review.**


	81. Alph

Link was busy shuffling through the applications, while Samus was giving off a pout.

"You really should just let it go, Samus," said the swordsman.

"Not until the Wii Fit Trainer is kicked off the roster!"

The Hylian grimaced as he gave the blonde a deadpan look. "And I thought Mega Man and Bass' rivalry was bad."

Samus glared at Link. "Just call in the next applicant!"

Doing as Samus said, Link called in the next applicant. The person who came in looked a lot like Olimar. The only difference was that his hair and uniform was mostly blue in color and his eyes were actually open.

"Name?" asked Link.

"The name's Alph and I'm here to join the roster," said the Koppaian.

"Any reason as to why?" questioned Samus.

"Well…I had heard that Captain Olimar was returning as a fighter and I was hoping to be able to meet him and get some advice on how to lead the Pikmin," explained Alph. "Plus the _Pikmin_ series could use more representation."

"A lot of series could use more representation," muttered Samus, only to earn a kick to the shin from Link. She sent him another glare.

"Don't worry, Alph," said Link with a smile. "We'll send in your application to headquarters for the final decision."

Alph gave off a grin. "Thanks, Link!"

Happy knowing that he has a chance, Alph left the room to go and tell Brittany and Charlie the news.

"Are we really taking in his application?" questioned Samus. "The guy is a newbie!"

"All the more reason to accept him," explained Link. "Seeing as how his game just came out recently, it's highly likely Alph might get in on the roster. Similar to Lucas and Lucario during _Brawl_'s creation."

"…That actually makes sense," replied Samus.

Link just grinned, knowing he won this argument.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**Trying to get back into the flow of writing, I decided to write up a chapter starring Alph from the new **_**Pikmin 3 **_**game. This also shows that Olimar is returning for SSB4.**


	82. Nabbit

While waiting for the next applicant, Samus was fiddling with her PDA.

"What exactly is that thing for anyway?" asked Link, looking at the device with a look of curiosity.

Samus rolled her eyes at the question as she placed her PDA on the table. "You really need to learn how to use technology, Link."

Link frowned before turning back to the applications. "You know you could just answer the question."

"And I said you need to learn about technology. I'm willing to teach you if you want."

"Really?"

"Of course…after I chop off the hand of the person who thinks he's going to take my PDA," growled Samus as she sent a sideway glare towards the hand frozen above the device.

The hand retracted and the owner soon made their way in front of the two veterans. The culprit was a small purple rabbit with a large bag hoisted over his shoulder. A white handkerchief with a large sharp-toothed mouth drawn on it covered the rabbit's lower half of his face.

Link raised an eyebrow in question at the creature. "Can we help you?"

"The name's Nabbit and I here for your stuff!"

Samus gave the rabbit a deadpan look. "What?"

The Hero quickly looked through the applications. "Are you sure you want our stuff and not here for an interview, Nabbit?"

Nabbit tilted his head in confusion. "Interview?"

The bounty hunter was starting to get annoyed. "Yes, an interview. For the next _Super Smash Bros._"

"Oh! That the thing Luigi is in!" exclaimed the little thief.

"…You know Luigi?"

"He my friend! He back on roster, yes?"

"Yes, he's back on the roster in the next game!" exclaimed Samus as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Are you here for an interview or not?!"

"…Yes. Want to partner with Luigi again."

Link gave the rabbit a smile. "Well it's nice to hear that Luigi has another friend."

"Considering he doesn't have many," muttered Samus to herself.

Link cast her a quick glare before turning back to Nabbit. "We'll just send your application to headquarters for the final decision. Anything else you need, Nabbit?"

"Your stuff!"

"…I don't know about that, but you can have this Rupee," said Link as he pulled out a red Rupee from his wallet.

Large round eyes grew a little wider when they set upon the Hyrule currency. "Gimme, gimme, gimme!"

Link tossed the Rupee towards Nabbit, who caught it with glee. With Rupee in hand, Nabbit ran out of the room as fast as he could.

Samus turned to Link. "You sure that was a good idea? He'll probably come back for more."

Link just shrugged it off. "I've got plenty of Rupees, so no big deal."

The bounty hunter wasn't so sure about that.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**With the recent reveal of Luigi's return in SSB4, I decided to write up a chapter featuring Nabbit from **_**New Super Luigi U**_**, similar to how I wrote Alph's chapter for Olimar's return. I'll probably do similar chapters for the other veterans when they are confirmed.**

**While it's highly unlikely for Nabbit to make it on the roster, I could see him becoming an Assist Trophy and doing something similar to what Munchlax did.**


	83. Hades

Link and Samus gave the grotesque looking man before them a blank look, wondering why he of all people was even there.

"I see that I've render you two mortals speechless. Not surprising considering how great I am," laughed the man.

"…It's more that we're just surprised as to why you are here, Hades," said Link. "We just figured this would be beneath you is all."

An evil smirk snaked its way onto Hades' face. "True, this is beneath me, but from what I've seen the roster could use more evil. Ganondorf and Bowser have been doing a horrible job and someone needs to show them how it's done."

The two blond/es gulped at that. Ganondorf was one of the most evil villains in the Smash Universe and it was a scary thought that there might be someone much more dangerous out there.

'_This will not end well for anyone if he gets in,'_ thought Link as he glared at Hades.

The smirk on the god's face grew bigger. "You thinking of fighting me, elf boy? Maybe if you teamed up with Palutena's kid you **might** have a chance."

"You seem to be forgetting about me, Hades. I'll fight you as well if I have to!" growled Samus as she glared at the god as well.

"Ooh, I like her! She's feisty! Way more entertaining than Medusa ever was," stated Hades with a wicked grin.

Samus shuddered in disgust. This guy was beyond creepy and she wanted him gone. Luckily for her, Link distracted the Underworld god by speaking up.

"Look, Hades, if you want in, we'll send in your application, but it'll be up to headquarters for the final decision."

Hades frowned at that. "Is that so? Then I guess I'll go and have a little chat with them."

In a burst of dark flames, Hades was gone. The two blond/es each let out a sigh of relief.

"I swear to Miyamoto, I thought he would never leave," said Samus. She then shuddered again. "That was almost as antagonizing than when I encountered Ridley again on the Bottle Ship."

"We can only hope for our safety and the safety of others that Hades doesn't get in," stated Link.

Samus could only nod in agreement.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**Continuing on with the requested characters, I bring you the big bad of the **_**Kid Icarus **_**series, Hades!**

**Speaking of requests, yes I am still taking them (as long as they are reasonable and follow the rules I have set). Only reason the list hasn't been updated is because I keep forgetting to update it every time I use my Wii U. Other than that, everything is the same as it ever was. **


	84. Paula & Jeff

Link and Samus looked at a younger pair of blond/es, who stood in front of them. One was a young boy with a bowl cut and glasses, while the other was a young girl in a pink dress and a red bow in her hair.

"So what brings you here, Paula? Jeff?" asked Link.

Jeff merely pushed up his glasses. "That would be a question Paula should answer."

The young psychic rolled her eyes. She then turned to the two veterans with a smile. "We want to become Smash Fighters and fight along side Ness' side again!"

"Technically I'm happy as an Assist Trophy. I'm obviously not much of a hand-to-hand combat type of person," stated Jeff.

"…Where's Poo? I would have thought he'd be here as well," wondered Samus.

"He's in Dalaam right now on business. He might be here later though," said Paula. "So can we become Smash Fighters?"

"The only reason she wants to be a Smash Fighter is so she can be closer to Ness," said Jeff with a sigh.

Paula pouted with a blush. "I can't help that I care for him so much."

Link let out a few chuckles, gaining the two children's attention. "Don't worry, Paula. I'm sure he cares for you just as much."

Paula's blush became a little deeper shade of red, while Jeff held back his own laughter.

"Regardless of your reasons, we do need more female characters on the roster," stated Samus. "So if you still want to become a Smash Fighter, Paula, we'll send in your application."

"Oh, thank you, Miss Samus! Send in Jeff's as well. He needs this."

Jeff's eye started to twitch. "I don't want to though."

"That's too bad!" said Paula with a pout. "Come on. We're going to tell Ness about this."

Jeff didn't have much of a choice as Paula dragged him out of the room.

Samus let out a sigh. "Girls and their crushes."

"Miss the days of your childhood, Samus?"

This of course earned the swordsman a punch to the arm. He made a mental note not to make fun of Samus' love life ever again.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**Someone requested Paula and someone requested Jeff, so I just put them together in the same chapter. Poo, while not requested, will most likely be used for when Ness is revealed to come back in SSB4.**


	85. Shantae

"So who is next?" asked Samus.

"Another third-party character," replied Link, taking a quick look at the application.

The bounty hunter let out a sigh. "Send them in then."

Calling in for the next applicant, the two blond/es were soon greeted by a young woman who reminded Link greatly of the Gerudo.

The woman had tanned skin and was dressed in what looked like a belly dancer's outfit. The only difference between this woman and the Gerudo was that this woman had pointed ears and long purple hair.

"Hiya! The name's Shantae and I want to be a Smash Fighter!" exclaimed the woman with a smile.

"Shantae? That sounds familiar. Aren't you from Capcom?" questioned Samus, narrowing here eyes. "We already have a Capcom representative."

Shantae pouted at this. "My first game was from Capcom, but now I'm part of WayForward where I'm actually appreciated."

"Don't worry, Shantae. Samus just wanted to make sure before we continue," said Link, hoping these two didn't start fighting. "So why exactly do you want to be a Smash Fighter?"

"I can bring something new to the series. I know that there's next to none for genie characters in this universe, so who better than me to bring a little magic!" said Shantae with a beaming smile.

Samus gave the girl a blank look. "Aren't you only half-genie though?"

The genie girl gave a shrug. "Does it really matter? I can still use magic and fight. Watch!"

Before Link and Samus could say anything, Shantae actually started to belly dance. The belly dancing allowed Shantae to transform into various forms; like a monkey, an elephant, and even a mermaid. Once her demonstration was complete, the half-genie girl returned to her original form.

Link was definitely impressed. "That was an interesting technique."

"You sure it wasn't my belly dancing that impressed you?" questioned Shantae with a sly grin, making the Hylian blush a little.

Samus just rolled her eyes at her fellow veteran before she turned back to Shantae. "You do show promise, I'll give you that. We'll send in your application for the final decision."

"Sweet! Thank you so much! Can't wait to tell Uncle and Sky about this!'

The half-genie didn't even wait any longer as she dashed out of the room. Samus then turned to Link with a smirk on her face.

"I wonder what Zelda would say if she found out you liked Shantae's belly dancing."

The swordsman blushed once again, but he was now glaring at Samus. Zelda could never know about this…although the idea of the princess in a belly-dancing outfit sounded very sexy at the moment.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**Shantae by request and with the recent announcement for a Kickstarter for a fourth game gave me some motivation to get this out now.**

**The world always needs some more Shantae.**


	86. Bartz Klauser

The next applicant walked in without being called for. He was a man of slim muscular build with brown hair. His clothes somewhat resembled Link's, minus the hat and was blue in color instead of green. The smile on the man's face indicated that he was a very carefree individual.

"You know, most people would wait to be called for before they just barge into an interview," stated Samus, already not liking this guy.

The man sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "Sorry about that. I just couldn't wait any longer. My name is Bartz Klauser by the way."

"Uh-huh, and what are your credentials?" questioned the bounty hunter.

"Well I am one of the Light Warriors from _Final Fantasy V_, a Super Famicom game, so that should qualify me, right?"

Link raised an eyebrow in question. "Isn't there anything else?"

"Uh…Oh! I'm a good leader!" stated Bartz with a grin.

Samus could feel her eye twitch in annoyance. She barely knew this person and already could stand his stupidity. Although curiosity got the better of her and she wanted to see just how stupid Bartz was.

"Bartz, could you turn around for a moment?" asked Samus, getting a questioning glance from Link.

"Okay, but I don't know what this has to do with the interview," replied Bartz as he did as he told. Once he was turned around a flash of light went off behind him. When he turned back around, Samus stood there in her Varia Suit, except… "Hey! Where'd that pretty lady go?"

Bartz didn't know that it was Samus.

They couldn't see it, but Samus grimaced at how much of an idiot Bartz was. Did they really need someone like him as a Smash Fighter? Before she could even say anything, Link spoke up.

"Don't worry, Bartz. Samus is still around. Anyway, I'll send in your application for the final decision."

Bartz gave off a wide grin. "Thanks! I can't wait! I'm going to see if I can find that pretty lady now though. I hope she's not in trouble."

Bartz then turned to leave, not even noticing a murderous Samus being held back by Link.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**Another **_**Final Fantasy **_**character requested. I'll be honest, I know next-to-nothing about Bartz and FFV. The only thing I do know about Bartz is that he's carefree and denser than the London Fog.**

**After writing this interview though, I do wonder what sort of conversation Samus and Faris would have should they ever meet.**


	87. Toadsworth

"This is preposterous!"

Link and Samus glanced at each other in question as the British voice yelled out. The door then slammed open to revealed an elderly Toad, who marched into the room with a none too happy look on his face.

"Is there anything we can help you with, Toadsworth?" asked Link.

"What is this I hear about Princess Peach returning for _Super Smash Bros._?!" demanded the elder.

"Considering she was in Melee and Brawl, it's not all that surprising that she'd return for the fourth entry," stated Samus.

"I did not want her to be in those two entries to begin with!" exclaimed Toadsworth. "It is too dangerous for her!"

Samus could only roll her eyes while Link tried to reason with the old man.

"I know you worry about her, Toadsworth, but she actually is a pretty decent fighter," said the swordsman. "Besides, Mario's always there to make sure she doesn't get too hurt."

"…Be that as it may, I still need to make sure she is safe. I wish to sign up as a Smash Fighter!"

The two veterans gave the Toad blank looks at his declaration.

"…What?" questioned the bounty hunter, being the first to regain a train of thought.

"Do not let my age fool you. I am quite capable of fighting and protecting the Princess. Unlike those younger Toads who start running around like headless chickens every time Bowser invades," said Toadsworth, saying the last part with a grimace.

"I don't know, Toadsworth. Peach might not like this," said Link, a worried look on his face.

"It does not matter. I have cared for and protected her since she was a baby and I am not going to stop now!"

Link let out a sigh. "Very well. We'll send in an application for you."

"It is much appreciated. Well then, I must be off. Tally-ho!"

With that, the elder Toad left, leaving behind two weary blond/es.

"Think we should tell Peach about this?" asked Link.

"…No. The chances of Toadsworth getting in is slim, so no harm will be done," replied Samus.

Thinking about it, Link had to agree.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**As with Olimar and Luigi, I wanted to write up a chapter about Peach's return. Unfortunately Toadsworth was the only character left who has a connection to her. Granted he has better chance at getting in than Toad, who returns as Peach's meat shield.**


	88. Klonoa

"Looks like we've got another third-party character coming in for an interview," stated Link.

Not waiting to hear Samus' reply, Link called in the next applicant. Soon entered what looked like a cross between a cat and a rabbit. He was covered in black and white fur, wore a red outfit, yellow gloves, sneakers, and a blue baseball cap with a strange yellow design on it. In the creature's hand was a large golden ring with a crystal on it.

"What's up?" exclaimed the creature with a grin.

"…Hello? And you would be?" questioned a confused Samus.

"My name's Klonoa! I'm here to be a Smash Fighter like you guys!"

"That's your reason for wanting to join?" wondered the bounty hunter.

"Well yeah. I want to be a hero and where better than in SSB to achieve that dream!"

"But aren't you a hero already, Klonoa?" asked Link.

Klonoa then looked sheepish. "Yeah, but it's been a while since I've helped anyone. I figured by joining SSB I could help take down villains and become a hero again."

"There's more to being a hero than fighting villains, Klonoa," stated the swordsman.

"Says the man who was declared a hero after he defeated Ganondorf," said Samus, earning a glare from the Hylian.

"Please, you guys! I'll do whatever it takes to be a Smash Fighter!" begged the Dream Traveler.

Link let out a sigh. "I suppose we could send in your application."

"Wahoo!"

"But don't get your hopes up too high, Klonoa! There's still a chance that you might not get in," added the Hylian.

"Don't worry, Link! I'll do my best!"

The energetic child ran out of the room, cheering with much enthusiasm. Samus looked over to Link once Klonoa was gone.

"So what are your thoughts on him?"

"I think he has what it take. It's just up to the higher-ups to make the final decision. I just hope Klonoa's dreams don't get crushed."

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**Another requested character down.**

_**Klonoa**_** is another one of those series that I've never played, but really want to. To get Klonoa's personality right, I watched some Let's Plays as research. Speaking of which, go to YouTube and watch the **_**Klonoa **_**Let's Play by ScottishDuck17. Very enjoyable and worth a look.**


	89. Nabooru

Link looked at the application in his hand with a blank look. Samus wondered what exactly was on it to make him like that.

"Any reason you seem to be afraid of a little piece of paper, Link?"

Link cast a glare towards Samus. "I am not afraid. I'm just surprised by whose application it is."

"And whose is it?" asked the bounty hunter.

"That would be mine."

The two blond/es looked up towards the door to see a dark-skinned woman with long red hair. She wore an outfit that looked similar to Shantae's, but it was white instead of red.

"Nabooru, why are you here?" asked Link.

"It should be obvious," said the desert woman with a smirk.

"Link, who is this woman?" asked Samus.

"This is Nabooru, leader of the Gerudo and the Sage of Spirits. I met her when I was only a child," explained the Hylian.

"And he was such a cute little boy!" gushed Nabooru, making the swordsman blush a bit and Samus hold back a laugh. "Now look at him; a big, strong, and handsome man. I bet he has to beat the girls off with a stick."

"No that would be Zelda's job," replied Link. "But seriously, Nabooru, why are you here?"

The Gerudo woman became serious. "I still owe Ganondorf for what he did to me. I want my chance at payback should he return as a Smash Fighter."

"You sure that's a good idea? Ganondorf is pretty powerful," said Samus.

Nabooru glared at her. "I know that, but since he's from the Gerudo tribe, he is my responsibility. Even if Link here has been the one to stop him each time."

"Don't worry, Nabooru. You have my word that I will always stop Ganondorf and his plans," stated Link, a look of determination in his eyes.

The Spirit Sage just smirked at him. "I know you will, Link."

Link blushed once more when Nabooru gave him a quick, motherly hug before she left. He glared at Samus, who was busy trying to keep her snickering under control. She was definitely never going to let him live this down, was she?

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**Nabooru was the next character requested.**

**I like the idea of Nabooru being a mother-like figure to Link. I could see her take on the role after he's sent back to his childhood days.**


	90. Amazon Pandora

"So this is where the party is being held. Looks like I made it just in time," spoke a somewhat sarcastic voice.

Turning to the door, Samus had to frown at the smirking blue-haired woman standing there. The bounty hunter could already tell this was not going to end well.

"Can we help you with something, Miss?" questioned Link.

"I would think so. My name is Pandora and I am here to become one of those Smash Fighters. I figured the roster could use someone like me."

"And just why would you think that?" questioned Samus, crossing her arms under her breasts.

Pandora only smirked. "Someone of my beauty could bring in more fans, especially since there's no one else as beautiful as I am on the roster."

Samus' eye started to twitch in annoyance. "What was that?"

"Face it, Blondie, you're past your prime when it comes to your looks. Though that is to be expected with a mortal, whereas I have eternal beauty thanks to being a goddess," explained Pandora with a condescending grin.

Of course that grin was wiped off her face when Samus launched forward with a feral-like screech and tackled Pandora out of the room, leaving behind a stunned Link. At the sound of someone excitedly yelling about a chick fight, Link was brought out of his stupor. He was about to go and stop the fight, but then thought better of it. There was no way he was going to get between a goddess and a woman with superhuman abilities, both of whom were very angry at the moment.

"Yeah you better run, you witch!" came Samus' yell, signifying that she must have won somehow.

The blonde reentered the room, her Zero Suit with a few tears and her hair out of its usual ponytail and a bit messy. Link gave her a weary look as she sat right back down next to him.

"Uh, Samus…"

"Stupid witch. I am pretty," muttered Samus with a pout.

Link could only sweatdrop.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**Amazon Pandora by request, although it's a little short due to there being not much to go on.**

**Poor Samus. I always seem to pick on her. Given Pandora's personality though, this was bound to happen.**


	91. Toon Ganondorf

Link felt a disturbance in the air. It was almost as if an evil presence was making its way towards them.

Samus of course noticed the strange looks Link was making. "What are you doing?"

"I sense a great evil coming this way," stated the swordsman as he got on guard.

The deadpan look on the blonde's face told that she didn't believe him. "Sure there is."

It was then that the door slammed opened and a dark aura resonated. There was even some ominous music playing from somewhere, as standing in the doorway was Ganondorf…at least the one who fought Toon Link.

Link turned to Samus. "You were saying?"

Samus grimaced at the fact that she was wrong. Turning to Toon Ganondorf, she demanded answers. "Any reason you're here?"

"Silence, woman. I had heard that my nemesis is returning to this _Smash Bros. _and I want my revenge on him," stated Toon Ganondorf. He then drew his twin blades and pointed one at Link. "You will put me in so I may have what I want."

The Hylian looked down at the blade pointed at his nose before looking back up at the toon version of his archenemy. "Do you mind? I've already defeated your counterpart many times, so what makes you think you could do anything to make do what you want?"

The Dark King gritted his teeth in anger. "Fool! You dare talk down to me?!"

"Look, you want to get on the roster, right?" questioned Link as he pushed the blade away. "We'll send in your application, but it's up to HQ to make the final decision."

Toon Ganondorf let out a snarl as he slashed the interview desk in half. "I will not be denied!"

"Then you might want to go find the other Ganondorf," said Samus. "He's calling himself the true Dark King, which I guess would be denying you of your title."

"What?! He dare go against me?! He will soon see why I am the true Dark King!" snarled Toon Ganondorf.

The diminutive Gerudo warped out of the room, leaving the two blond/es to let out sighs of relief.

"That was some quick thinking, Samus," said Link with a smirk.

"Whether he's a toon or not, Ganondorf is still egotistical," replied Samus. "It was only logical to have one go after the other."

"True," added Link. He then looked at the destroyed desk. "Any chance you know where we could get a new desk?"

The bounty hunter let out a sigh. "Just call Tom Nook's store and have them deliver a new one."

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**Toon Link returns for SSB4 and to show that we have Toon Ganondorf. I could have gone with Toon Zelda, but she's essentially Tetra and I've already done a chapter for her.**


	92. Zazz & Zeena

"You're an idiot, you know that?"

"Ah what do you know?! I want to fight and kill that blue hedgehog!"

"We all do, Zazz, but you're still an idiot if you think you can sneak into that mansion."

Zazz glared at the female Zeti, who merely raised an eyebrow at him. Letting out a growl, the pink Zeti turned back to his target. Grinning at the thought of killing and fighting, Zazz snuck his way over.

"Zeena knows nothing. I'll get in, fight whoever gets in my way, and then kill Sonic. It'll be fun!" exclaimed Zazz as he got inside.

He didn't get far though.

"Who are you and why are you here?"

The Zeti turned around to see a very annoyed looking Samus, who was currently on a coffee break away from the interviews. Zazz gained a malicious and feral looking grin, as he fully turned around.

"I was looking for Sonic, but I guess you can be my first victim," said Zazz, his long cyan tongue slipping over his lips.

Lunging forward, Zazz readied his claws to slash through the blonde. Unfortunately for him he didn't know whom he was dealing with as Samus brought up her leg and kicked him in the side of the head. This caused Zazz to crash through the window and fly over the mansion's perimeter.

"Even when I finally get a break I have to deal with insane freaks!" growled Samus as she made her way back to the interview room.

With Zazz, he crash-landed back where Zeena was. While he was twitching in pain in the crater he ended up in, Zeena sat on a nearby rock doing her nails.

"So how did it go?" asked Zeena, not looking up from her nails.

"Don't start with me!" shouted the insane Zeti.

Orange lips formed an amused smirk.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**Something a little different this time around. As I'm sure everyone knows by now, Sonic was revealed to have returned for SSB4. Since he's going to be the only StH character to be in the game as a Smash Fighter, it would be pointless to do an interview. So instead we have Zazz from **_**Sonic Lost World**_** trying to infiltrate the mansion with Zeena obviously finding it to be a stupid plan.**

**I went with them because Zazz is the boss of the Windy Hill Zone, which is a stage in SSB4, and Zeena seems to be the most popular of the Zeti from what I've seen.**


	93. Sir Grodus

Samus' eye twitched in annoyance as she glared at the book in front of her.

"To be fair, Samus, it is a different book this time," said Link, as he tried to calm the blonde bounty hunter.

"I'm-a sorry, Samus," said Luigi, quivering in fear. He did not want to be the target of her wrath.

"Let's just get this over with," hissed Samus.

The book glowed with a bright light and in a flash, a paper-thin person appeared before the veterans. He was an old man who looked to be half-machine and wore black and purple robes. He also had a large white X on the front of his robes.

"I am finally free from that accursed book! Gaaack ack ack ack ack!"

"Whatever. Look, you're here to become a Smash Fighter, right?" demanded Samus, already getting testy.

"Do not speak as if you are above me, woman. I am Sir Grodus, leader of the X-Nauts and future ruler of this world!" exclaimed Grodus.

Samus clenched her teeth, her anger rising. Luckily for everyone within a hundred foot radius, Link spoke up and took control.

"Grodus, was it? Why exactly do you want to be a Smash Fighter?"

"To conquer the universe, that is my reason. If Mario or anyone else gets in my way, then they shall meet their end by my hand!"

"You're a character from a storybook! How do you even think you could succeed with your plans?!" demanded Samus.

"What did I say about speaking to me that way?!" demanded Grodus, pointing his scepter at the bounty hunter.

The X-Naut leader though didn't get a chance to cast his magic as Samus blasted him with her stun gun and then slammed him back into the book. With Grodus now back in the book, Samus shoved the book back into Luigi's hands.

"Put that back where you found it and I swear if I see another book brought in here, people will get hurt," seethed the blonde.

Luigi didn't argue and ran as fast as he could back to the library. With the green plumber gone, Link turned to Samus to see her leaving.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm done with this! I need some time to myself for awhile!" yelled Samus, slamming the door on the way out.

Link sat there in silence for a bit. "This might be a problem…then again, having a angry Samus here would be a bigger problem."

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**Someone had requested Sir Grodus as an interview, so here you go. This will also be the last time I write interviews for anyone from the **_**Paper Mario**_** series, mainly because it's starting to get monotonous doing the same thing each time.**


	94. Roy

The sound of swords clashing echoed through the air. In the training field, Link and Marth sparred against each other, testing their abilities as swordsmen. Off to the side sat Zelda and Caeda watching their men's training session, while next to Caeda sat Lucina who wanted to see her ancestor in action.

"I've heard stories that Lord Marth was a superior swordsman, but to actually see it in person is something completely different," said Lucina, her eyes wide with astonishment.

Caeda gave off a smile. "Yes, Marth is very skilled with a sword. Although Link is equally skilled, don't you think, Zelda?"

The Hylian Princess gave a nod. "Indeed. I sometimes wonder why they continue their spars when they always end up in a draw."

"Why is Lord Link here anyway? I had thought he was still assigned to interviewing possible Smash Fighters?" questioned Lucina, turning to the two older women.

"Apparently, Samus decided to take the day off, so interviews are temporarily on hiatus for today," replied Zelda.

The three princesses then turned their attention back to the two swordsmen. Just as the spar was about to reach its climax, a voice called out over the field.

"Marth!"

Confused, everyone turned to the source of the voice to see a young, fifteen-year-old redheaded swordsman running towards them.

"Is something wrong, Roy?" questioned Marth.

Roy drew the Sword of Seals from its sheathe. "I challenge you to a duel!"

The two swordsmen each raised an eyebrow, confused as to why Roy challenged Marth so suddenly.

"Is there a reason for this, Roy?" asked Link, sheathing his blade.

"I had heard that Marth is returning as a Smash Fighter and I want to prove I have what it takes to return as well!" exclaimed the boy.

Link and Marth each let out a sigh. Now it was clear as to why Roy wanted this.

"Roy, you know we don't really have any say on who returns," said Link. "Besides, it's not like what you do at the mansion is unimportant."

"But I'm tired of training the Newcomers!" exclaimed Roy. He then muttered with a pout, "Especially since there hasn't been any since Villager, Wii Fit Trainer, and Mega Man."

Marth let out another sigh. "Roy…"

"I want to be in the field of battle again!"

"Would you stop your whining and be a man?!" exclaimed Lucina, glaring at Roy and surprising the others. "You're embarrassing yourself with your tantrum!"

Roy turned to the young princess, but instead of yelling back, he look confused. He then turned back to Marth while pointing at Lucina.

"Who's this girl?"

"That would be Lucina."

Caeda then let out a few giggles as she wrapped her arms around Lucina's shoulders and hugged the now blushing girl from behind. "She's mine and Marth's granddaughter!"

The shock on Roy's face was evident. "G-Granddaughter?!"

"Technically she's a direct descendent of ours from the future, but Caeda insists on calling her our granddaughter," explained the Altea Prince.

His wife gave off a pout. "I don't see why I can't. She is our descendent and Lucina's just so cute!"

Lucina was basically a cherry at this point as she listened to her "grandparents" introduce her. She cast a glare towards Roy, who let out a few snickers, but her blush lessened the effects.

Luckily for the young princess, Zelda garnered everyone's attention. "Roy, I know you are upset, but please understand. It is because you are so skilled that you were taken off the roster."

The boy looked confused. "That doesn't make any sense?"

Zelda only smiled. "You were tasked to training Newcomers because of your skills. You would not be able to do that if you were part of the roster. You are a very important part of the mansion, Roy. Do not think otherwise."

Roy thought about what Zelda said before coming to a conclusion. "Maybe you're right, Zelda. I guess I should be happy that I'm even still allowed to stay in the mansion. Sorry about this, Marth."

"It is quite alright, Roy," replied the blue-haired swordsman.

"Alright then! Time to get back on track and get ready for any potential Newcomers!"

With that, Roy ran off back to the mansion.

"…He is a very strange man," stated Lucina.

Caeda let out a few giggles. "He's still young, Lucina. Besides, Lilina doesn't seem to mind his quirks."

"That's true," said Zelda, letting out a few giggles of her own.

Link then spoke up. "Now that has been taken care of, how about we continue our spar, Marth?"

Marth gave off a smirk. "Lets. We need to find out who the winner is after all."

Caeda and Zelda merely rolled their eyes as their men restarted their spar, while Lucina's focus was all on the swordplay.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**Marth has returned for SSB4 and since I already did Caeda, Chrom, and Lucina, I figured that I could use Roy to showcase this.**

**Also, while I appreciate people telling me when a character has been revealed for SSB4, I do check Miiverse everyday for new announcements. If I haven't posted a chapter that marks a reveal, I'm either trying to catch up on sleep or I'm at my new job. So just be patient until I actually have time.**


	95. Alexandra Roivas

Link let out a sigh as he made his way to the interview room. It was anew day and he really hoped that Samus was much calmer this time around. Reaching the interview room, Link opened the door expecting to see the blonde bounty hunter. What he didn't expect was a young Asian woman, who was wearing an outfit more suited for a secretary. Link looked back at the door to make sure he was in the right room, only to find that it was indeed the interview room.

"Oh! I see that you've arrived. I've been waiting for you, Mr. Link," said the young woman, a slight Chinese accent to her voice.

The Hylian looked very confused. "…What?"

The woman let out a few giggles. "Maybe I should explain. My name is Mei Ling and I will be taking Miss Samus' place while she's on vacation."

"Wait, what?! What do you mean vacation?!"

"Miss Samus said she needed to take a vacation, so she needed someone to take her place while she was gone."

"Okay…that still doesn't explain why you are the one to do that," said Link, still unsure of what was going on.

He soon got his answer when a small yellow rodent jumped up to Mei Ling's shoulder.

"_Pika!"_

Mei Ling let out a few more giggles as she brought the Pokémon into her arms. "Miss Samus said that if I took her place while she was gone I could spend time with Pikachu! Isn't he cute!"

"_Cha!"_

Link sweatdropped at this before he facepalmed. "Let's just get started, okay?"

"Right!"

Taking their places, they called in for the next applicant. Walking into the room was a young blonde woman, who looked somewhat like Samus, but with a different hairstyle. She wore a simple pair of jeans and a black tank top.

"Hello. Your name, please?" asked Link.

"My name is Alexandra Roivas," said the woman.

'_She even sounds like Samus,'_ thought the swordsman.

Mei Ling just smiled at Alexandra. "It's nice to meet you, Alexandra! Would you be willing to tell us why you'd like to become a Smash Fighter?"

The blonde started to look uneasy. "I-It's mostly out of fear."

Mei Ling tilted her head in confusion, Pikachu mimicking this movement. "Fear?"

Alexandra nodded. "Yes. I fear that an ancient spirit, known as Pious Augustus, might return and I need to find a way to destroy him once and for all."

Mei Ling and Pikachu stared at Alexandra with wide eyes, while Link had a look of understanding.

"I think I know how you feel, Alexandra. With as many times as Ganondorf keeps coming back…"

"It's not the same! Pious is a much more dangerous threat and he needs to be stopped!" exclaimed Alexandra, a look of fear in her eyes.

"It's okay, Alexandra! Just calm down!" shouted Link. "If you need help, myself and some of the others will be willing to help you in any way we can."

"I don't think you can," muttered the blonde as she turned and left the room.

Link, Mei Ling, and Pikachu sat in silence before the Chinese girl spoke up. "Are the applicants always this strange?"

"Not all of them," stated Link, looking at Alexandra's application. He then put it in the outgoing pile with the rest of the applications going to headquarters. "Alexandra really looked like she could use some help."

"And if anyone can, it would be you!" exclaimed Mei Ling with a smile.

"_Pikachu!"_ agreed the Mouse Pokémon.

The Hylian could only let out a chuckle and a thank you.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**Someone requested Alexandra Roivas from the Nintendo published Gamecube game **_**Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem**_**. Now I know absolutely nothing about this character and since she's from the scariest horror game ever created, I'm not watching a Let's Play to learn. So take what you will from this.**

**Anyway, as you can see Samus will be gone for a bit. The Grodus interview made her snap. She won't be gone for the rest of the fic though. She will be back soon, but in the meantime we have Mei Ling, who Samus bribed with Pikachu. Also, don't expect any Chinese proverbs because I don't know any.**


	96. Cecil Harvey

"Are you sure you're up to this, Mei Ling? Things can get hectic around here," stated the swordsman as he looked at the girl next to him.

"I'm sure. Besides, I work with Snake and things are always hectic with him," replied Mei Ling with a smile.

"_Pika!"_ exclaimed the Pokémon, as if agreeing with Mei Ling.

Link let out a sigh before he called in the next applicant. The door opened and in walked a pale looking young man. He wore blue and white armor and had bright blue eyes and shoulder-length white hair. His lips also had a tinge of purple to them.

"Hello. Name please?" started Link.

"…My name is Cecil Harvey," replied the Paladin, looking very uncomfortable at the moment.

Mei Ling and Pikachu tilted their heads in confusion before Mei Ling spoke up. "Is something wrong, Mr. Harvey?"

"I am…unsure if I should be doing this. This Smash Bros. tournament is said to be a great opportunity, yet I feel I am not worthy of such."

Link raised an eyebrow in question. "If I may ask, why are you here then if you do not wish to?"

Cecil let out a sigh. "My wife, Rosa, believes this would be good for me and my self-esteem."

"Well…maybe she's right," said Mei Ling. "It sounds like she cares about you greatly and just wants to help you."

"I suppose…it's just that I have spent most of my time as a warrior as a Dark Knight, filled with darkness and hate."

"You could always use this opportunity to put your past behind you," said the young woman. "Is there anything else that is bothering you?"

"…Golbez, my brother. He works for the Chaos and I wish to bring him to the side of the Cosmos."

'_Opposing brothers, just like Snake and Liquid,' _thought Mei ling as she gave him a beaming smile. "Then you should definitely apply for Super Smash Bros. You'd be able to make a lot of friends who would be willing to help you with your brother!"

A slight smile made its way onto Cecil's lips. "Maybe I should then. Thank you, Miss. I shall return home to tell Rosa my decision."

With that, Cecil left, leaving behind a confused Link and a beaming Mei Ling & Pikachu. Mei Ling then turned to the swordsman.

"Told you I could handle this."

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**Cecil Harvey from **_**Final Fantasy IV**_** by request. Another of the classic FF games that I've never played, so I don't know if Cecil is in-character. I do know he's supposed to be insecure, which I hope I portrayed correctly.**

**This will probably be the last FF character in this fic, since the ones that really matter have been done already.**


	97. Anna

Link has a sense of dread well up inside him as the redheaded woman with a sly smile stood before him. He had to get this woman out of here before he and/ore Mei Ling lost all of their money.

"Anna, we already know you're not here to apply for the tournament, so please leave," stated the Hylian.

The redhead gave off a pout. "What makes you think I'm not here to apply? I'm a great fighter when it comes to wielding a sword. Plus it looks like it would be fun."

The swordsman gave her a deadpan look. "Everyone already knows you'd use this as an opportunity to get money out of people."

The sly smile returned. "Maybe, although those coin battles could give me all the money I could ever want."

Link could only facepalm while Mei Ling spoke up. "Is money really **that** important?"

Anna looked at her as if she grew a second head. "Are you serious? Of course money is important! Money helps make the world go 'round!"

Mei Ling didn't look convinced. She was about to something when Link spoke up.

"Don't bother, Mei Ling. When it comes to money, Anna is a lot like Wario."

Anna cast a glare towards him. "I am not a thief like him. I am a legitimate business woman!"

"You inflate your prices most of the time!" exclaimed the Hylian.

"That's a legitimate business tactic!" defended the Trickster merchant.

Link could feel a migraine coming on as he rubbed his temples. "For the love of Miyamoto, now I know how Samus felt most of the time doing this."

Anna gave off another pout. "Can I get in or not?"

Seeing as how Link was "busy" at the moment, Mei Ling took the reins. "We'll send in your application and then let you know the final decision."

The redhead looked happy now and left with a little bounce in her step. As she left, Link silently prayed to his Goddesses that everyone's wallets remained safe and secure.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**The next request, Anna from the **_**Fire Emblem **_**series, is done. Looks like Link will have his hands full if she were to get in.**


	98. Black Knight

Link was worried about what was to come with the next applicant, especially if a certain leader of the Greil Mercenaries were to find out.

"_Pika?"_

"Something wrong, Mr. Link?" asked Mei Ling.

"…Just be careful with this next applicant."

The young woman was confused by what the swordsman meant, but her attention was soon drawn to the door as it opened and in walked a tall man hidden inside a suit of pitch-black armor.

"I have come to partake in the upcoming tournament," stated the Black Knight.

"While we do need more villains on the roster, is there any particular reason you want to join?" questioned Link, having a feeling what that reason could be.

"I am going to prove that I am the most powerful swordsman in the universe and no one will get in my way."

Mei Ling shuddered in fear at the way the Black Knight spoke, while Pikachu released sparks from his cheeks while he glared at the armored man. Link also readied himself to attack, just in case. Hopefully the Master Sword was blessed enough to take on Zelgius' armor.

Luckily Link didn't have to do anything as the door slammed open and there stood Ike with Ragnell drawn.

"Black Knight! Today is the day you pay for what you've done!"

The blades of the two warriors clashed and Link knew if he didn't stop this, someone was going to get hurt…mainly Mei Ling. There was only one thing to do.

"_Pikachu!"_

And that was to have Pikachu use Thunderbolt on the two.

The Black Knight slowly turned to Link and Pikachu and even though you couldn't see it, you could tell he was not happy.

"You dare get involved?"

"If you're going to fight at least take it somewhere where there's not a lot of people," demanded Link, glaring at the two.

"And don't think you can run away, Black Knight!" growled Ike.

"I am no coward, boy."

The challenge was set and the two warriors left to finish their duel. Once they were gone, Link let out a sigh of relief.

"That was a close one."

"I didn't think there was someone that dangerous out there and I've seen what Snake had gone up against!" said Mei Ling as she hugged Pikachu closer to her.

"You tend to get used to it after a while," replied the swordsman.

Mei Ling could only nod in agreement.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**Another FE character that was requested, we have the Black Knight AKA Zelgius. It would be interesting to play as him, should Ike remain on the roster.**


	99. Palutena

"No, Lady Palutena! You can't do this!"

"Now, now, Pit. You don't need to be worried."

"But Lady Palutena!"

Link, Mei Ling, and Pikachu glanced at each other, wondering what was going on. They were going to get their answer when the door opened and in walked Palutena, who was easily dragging in Pit as the angel boy had his arms wrapped around her waist as a way to stop her. He looked a lot like a child clinging to his mother.

"Uh…may I ask what's going on?" asked Link, a confused look on his face.

The Goddess of Light let out an embarrassed giggle. "Sorry, but it seems that Pit doesn't want me to become a Smash Fighter."

"But you could get hurt if you do!" exclaimed Pit.

The woman merely ran her hand through the boy's hair and gave him a reassuring smile. "As I said, Pit, you don't need to worry. I'm not a damsel-in-distress anymore."

Pit gave her a pout, still not liking the idea of Palutena being a Smash Fighter. Mei Ling had to hold in a giggle as she thought Pit looked really cute at the moment.

"Pit, seeing as how Lady Palutena is a goddess, wouldn't it make sense that she could handle herself in battle," said Link, trying to get the boy to understand.

"…Yeah."

"Then why not let her become a Smash Fighter?" continued the Hylian.

"But I'm her captain of the guard! I need to protect her from harm!"

The goddess then brought the distraught angel into a hug. "Pit, are you still feeling guilty over the Chaos Kin incident?"

A small whimper was her reply.

"Chaos Kin? What's that?" asked Mei Ling.

"It was an evil monster that took control of my mind at one point and Pit had felt guilty for not only letting it happen, but to having to fight me to free me," explained the goddess.

"I don't want to have to fight you again," muttered the little angel.

Palutena gave him a reassuring squeeze. "Think of it like this, Pit, if I become a Smash Fighter, I'll get you all of the floor ice cream you could eat."

Pit's eyes lit up at that. "Really?"

Palutena felt a little guilty for playing the floor ice cream card, but if it helps Pit forget about this, then so be it. "Sure!"

"Yahoo!"

Link, Mei Ling, and Pikachu sweatdropped at how easily Pit was manipulated. Then again it was by Palutena, the one person Pit trusts more than anyone in the universe.

"So I guess we'll be sending in your application, Lady Palutena?" asked Link.

"That would be much appreciated, thank you," replied Palutena with a smile.

"Lady Palutena, can we go get floor ice cream now?" asked Pit, an innocent look on his face.

A few giggles escaped her lips. "Of course, Pit."

With a grin, Pit grabbed Palutena's hand and started to drag her out of the room, making the goddess giggle again at his eagerness.

Mei Ling then turned to Link. "Floor ice cream?"

"Don't ask."

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**Goddess of Light Palutena as requested! Of course Pit doesn't like that his goddess/mommy wants to be a Smash Fighter, so a little bribe is in order.**


	100. Special Reveal Chapter 2

Party poppers went off as the celebration commenced.

"Congratulations, Rosalina!" exclaimed Peach.

Rosalina sweatdropped at her enthusiasm. "Thank you, Peach, although you really didn't need to do this."

"But you're the newest Smash Fighter! Why wouldn't I set up a party for such an occasion?"

"Peach, a party usually consists of more than four people," said a voice with a sigh.

"Zelda does have a point," said another voice.

Peach turned to the two with a frown. "But Zelda, Wii Fit Trainer! I thought we could have a little get together with just us girls!"

"If that's the case, where is Samus?" asked Rosalina.

Wii Fit Trainer smirked at the question. "It seems that our dear bounty hunter decided to take a little vacation."

"I'm sure she'll send her congratulations when she hears about this though," added Zelda with a smile.

Rosalina returned the smile. It was then a small cry sounded through the air and one of her Luma children floated down onto her lap.

"Hello, little one. It seems that we've made it."

The Luma cried out again, showing how happy it was.

"Time for cake!" exclaimed Peach as she passed each girl a plate with a slice on it.

"Poyo!"

The four women turned to the sudden cry to see Kirby. It didn't take a genius to figure out what he wanted and the Wii Fit Trainer was the one to give him it as she handed over her slice of cake.

"Didn't you want some cake, Wii Fit Trainer?" questioned the pink princess.

"Not really. I only eat healthy food."

Peach pouted at this, but then turned to Kirby. "Still, this party was supposed to be just us girls."

"Don't be like that, Peach," said Zelda. "Look, Kirby and Luma seem to be happy to see each other."

It was true. Kirby and Luma were definitely happy and were playing like the little babies that they were.

Rosalina couldn't help but giggle at this. "It's nice to see that my little one has made a new friend."

"Hey, what's going on in here?"

The girls turned to the newest voice to see Fox, Pit, Lucario, Marth, and Diddy Kong.

Zelda just smiled at them. "We were celebrating Rosalina's induction as the newest Newcomer. Care to join us?"

Peach look flabbergasted. "Zelda!"

"Oh hush, Peach," replied the Hylian princess as she gave her fellow magic user a narrowed look.

The others came into the room and joined in on the festivities and helped themselves to some cake. While Fox, Lucario, and Marth gave their congrats to the cosmic princess, while Pit and Diddy went and played with Kirby and Luma.

"So you must be pretty excited, right, Rosalina?" asked Fox.

"In a way, yes. To be honest I am quite surprised that I made it in."

"You shouldn't be that surprised," stated Marth. "You're actually really popular amongst the fans"

"Marth speaks the truth," growled out Lucario. "To think otherwise would be foolish."

Rosalina placed her hand upon her chest. "I had no idea."

"Plus you're really strong and pretty! So why wouldn't you be popular!" exclaimed Pit, who overheard the conversation.

As Rosalina kept getting compliments from her fellow Smash Fighters, Peach's eye started to twitch in annoyance.

"Looks like someone is jealous of Rosalina," said Zelda in a near whisper.

"I am not jealous of her!" hissed the Mushroom princess, glaring at the smirking princess.

"Whatever you say, Peach, but your eyes are looking a little green."

Peach could only turn away from her fellow princess…and try to ignore the still oncoming compliments to Rosalina.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**Yay! Rosalina's on the roster now! Let us rejoice for we finally have another Newcomer and a female one at that.**

**This also marks the 100****th**** chapter of this fic. I'd like to thank everyone who has contributed so far. I probably would not have come this far without ya.**


	101. Impa

Link looked between the two women in front of him; unsure of what he should do until he finally set his sights on his princess.

"Zelda, what's gong on?"

The princess gave him a small smile before she answered. "Well, you know that I'm returning for the next installment of _Super Smash Bros._"

"Yes I do, but that doesn't explain why Impa is here to apply as a Smash Fighter," replied the Hylian swordsman.

The silver-haired Sheikah crossed her arms. "While Zelda can easily handle herself in battle, it is still my duty to keep her safe."

"How come?" asked Mei Ling, unfamiliar with Impa's position.

"I come from a tribe known as the Sheikah and that tribe is tasked with protecting the Royal Family of Hyrule. As such, I am Zelda's bodyguard."

"But Impa, you already said Zelda can handle herself in battle, so there's really no reason for you to join the roster," explained Link.

"This is true, but I also need to make sure Zelda doesn't do something she would regret," stated Impa, making the princess pout.

Link let out a sigh. "Please tell me it has nothing to do with Peach."

"If she would learn to stay away from you and Marth it wouldn't have to be!" exclaimed the brunette princess, jealousy written all over her face.

Mei Ling looked very confused as she watched the exchange before her. "Am I missing something?"

"Peach, for whatever reason, tends to flirt with me and Marth. Obviously Zelda and Caeda do not like this," explained the swordsman. "I'm just glad Samus isn't here right now. She'd just egg them on to fight Peach."

"Which is why I am here to apply," stated Impa, glancing towards the still jealous princess. "I need to make sure something like that doesn't happen."

The swordsman nodded in agreement before something came to mind. "Uh, where exactly is Caeda?"

"…Watching Peach to make sure she doesn't do anything to Marth," replied Zelda, glancing away from Link's stare.

Link could only facepalm.

Letting out a sigh, Impa turned and made her way towards the door. "I will make sure Lady Caeda doesn't try anything."

Giving his thanks to the Sheikah, Link then turned to Zelda. "Do we really need a repeat of the Ivy Incident?"

The princess blushed a bit while Mei Ling was even more confused. While curious as to what the two Hylians were talking about, the young Asian woman had the feeling that this was a question left unasked.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**Zelda was revealed to return today, so here's Impa, applying to become a Smash Fighter. Peach better be weary of the Hylian Princess.**


	102. Escargoon

"_Pika?"_

"I know, Pikachu. This is very confusing," said Mei Ling as she and the Mouse Pokémon read the next application.

"What's so confusing about it?" asked Link.

Mei Ling handed the paper over to the swordsman. As Link read the paper he gained a blank look.

"Do you recognize the applicant, Link?" questioned Mei Ling. "Even with all of the intel I have I don't recognize him."

Link didn't say and anything and just called in the applicant. The applicant who came in was a large snail-like creature that was lavender in color and had a green shell. Unlike real snails though, this one had arms and tufts of hair that acted as a moustache and a beard.

"What are you doing here, Escargoon?" questioned Link, giving the snail a deadpan look.

"What does it look like, elf? I'm here to join as a Smash Fighter to get back at King Dedede for everything he's done to me!" exclaimed the mollusk.

"You're not even from any of the games! You're from an animé!" retorted Link. "The rules are that potential Smash Fighters had to have been in a game to qualify."

Escargoon gave off a smirk. "Jokes on you then because I happened to have been _Kirby Mass Attack_."

"He's right, Link. He was in one of the sub-games," stated Mei Ling after looking up the game.

The Hylian grimaced at that as he glanced back at the still smirking mollusk. Letting out a sigh, he relented. "I guess I don't really have a choice then." 

"Good! Now maybe I can get some revenge on that brain dead king!" exclaimed Escargoon as he left the room to make plans.

Link just knew this was a mistake.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**King Dedede returns as a Smash Fighter today and to honor that we have Escargoon trying out. And yes Escargoon was in **_**Kirby Mass Attack**_**, being one of three animé characters to appear in the game. Do I think he has an actual chance of making it? Not really. I just needed something for the Dedede reveal chapter and I already did Bandana Waddle Dee.**


	103. Lip

Mei Ling looked at the next applicant with curiosity and surprise in her eyes. She didn't think creatures like this existed. Then again, considering the universe she lived in…

"Are you really a fairy?" asked the young woman, looking at the auburn-haired girl in front of her.

"Of course I'm a fairy! My name's Lip, the Fairy of Flowers!"

"Why exactly did you want to become a Smash Fighter, Lip?" questioned Link.

Lip gave off a beaming smile. "I just wanted to fight alongside my friends. That and I felt it's my turn to be a Smash Fighter."

Mei Ling looked confused at that statement. "What do you mean?"

"I lent my power through my magic wand for everyone to use in the last two games and even though it's still my power, my world needs better representation than just an item," explained the young fairy.

"Are you sure that you're up to it though?"

Lip looked at the Hylian with a determined look. "You bet! If I can defeat my brainwashed fairy friends and the monsters who caused endless rain in my world, I know I can fight as a Smash Fighter!"

Link gave her a nod, understanding where she was coming from. "Very well then. We'll send in your application."

Another beaming smile came from Lip. "Thank you, Link. Wait 'til I tell Sherbet this. She'll be so jealous!"

The young fairy then ran off to find her fairy friends. Mei Ling then turned to Link.

"Are you sure she could do this? I thought fairies weren't fighters?"

The swordsman gave off a shrug. "Well, Jigglypuff is most likely to return and if she can fight, what's to stop Lip from joining?"

Mei Ling couldn't argue that logic.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**A request for Lip, the main protagonist of the Japanese exclusive **_**Panel de Pon.**_** She's definitely one of the most requested characters for SSB4 and I really do hope she gets in.**


	104. J

Music could be heard from behind the door. Link and Mei Ling were wondering why it was playing and why did it sound like it was coming closer. They soon got their answer when the door slammed open and in walked three men wearing suits and sunglasses.

Link sweatdropped from the sight of the group. "You guys are here to apply as Smash Fighters?"

The man with a large red Afro shook his head. "Nah, man. The only one of us here to apply is J."

"Derek's right," said the dark-skinned man. "Being our leader, J's the one who deserves the spot."

"Who exactly are you guys?" questioned Mei Ling, very confused by these three.

J, a man with orange hair in a pompadour-like hairstyle, smirked at the young woman. "It's simple, young lady. We are..."

"The Elite Beat Agents!" exclaimed the three men.

"...The what?"

Link turned to Mei Ling and explained. "They're an organization who help people in need by singing and dancing. In doing this, they raise the confidence of the people they help."

The young Asian woman still confused. "That doesn't make any sense!"

"Since when does anything in this universe make sense?" replied the swordsman.

"Link's got a point. What makes sense to one, might not to another," added J with a smirk. "Anyway, mind if I have my application sent in. I can add a whole lot to the roster with my grooviness."

Letting out a sigh, Link answered. "I suppose. Just don't get your hopes up."

"Ah, you know us. We ain't like that," said Morris.

"Yeah, we know the odds are against us, but we're still going to give it a try!" stated Derek.

The three agents then left, leaving behind Link and a still very confused Mei Ling.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**I think it would be awesome to see one of the EBA as a Smash Fighter.**


	105. Riley

A knock at the door signalled the arrival of the next applicant. Link called for the applicant to come in. When the door opened, in entered a tall man with raven black hair. He wore a blue and black suit and a blue fedora.

_"Pika?"_ questioned the Mouse Pokémon.

Upon seeing the man as well, Link raised an eyebrow in question. "Riley?"

The man let out a chuckle. "That's right. You're probably wondering why I'm here, right?"

"...This is about Lucario, isn't it?"

"Pretty much," replied the Aura user with a smile. He then held up his hand and made it glow with Aura. "I figured the roster could use another aura user and who better than me?"

The Hylian looked a little skeptical. "I don't know. What do you think, Mei Ling? You've been awfully quiet since Riley entered."

Turning to the girl, Link and Pikachu sweatdropped at what they were seeing. Mei Ling had her head down, almost as if she were hiding her face. That might have been due to how red it was.

_"Pika..."_

_'...She's acting like Anabel does around Red,'_ thought Link, his mouth a firm line. He then turned back to confused Riley. "We'll send in your application. You might be on to something about another aura user on the roster."

A smirk appeared on the Steel-type trainer's face. "Much appreciated, Link. I think I'll go find Lucario and say hello."

Once Riley was gone, Link turned to the blushing Mei Ling.

"Really?"

"I couldn't help it!" squeaked the girl. "He just looked so handsome!"

This made the two veterans sweatdrop again.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**Lucario returns as a Smash Fighter for SSB4 today, so here's Riley from Gen 4.**

**Since Lucario in the SSB series is based on or is Sir Aaron's Lucario, decided to go with a character that has a connection with Lucario. That narrows it down to Sir Aaron's possible descendents Riley and Ash. Since Red (Ash's game counterpart) is already a Smash Fighter, that leaves Riley.**

**Do I really think Riley will get in? No. I just needed someone for Lucario's return.**


	106. Laharl

The door slammed open, making Link grimace in annoyance.

_'Doesn't anyone know how to knock anymore?'_ thought the Hylian.

Looking towards the door, Link watched as the next applicant walked in with an air of arrogance. What was surprising was that the applicant was a young child wearing nothing but a pair of shorts and a scarf and had blue hair that was styled in a way that made it look like he had antenna.

Coming up from behind the boy were two girls who were a bit taller than the boy. The first girl had red hair tied into two pigtails and wore a black leather outfit that showed off a lot of skin. The other girl had long blonde hair and wore a red leotard under a white blouse and had a red ribbon in her hair that made it look like she had rabbit ears. Both girls had devil-like tails and flat chests.

"Hahahahaha! I, King Laharl, am here to declare myself as one of those Smash Fighters!" declared the boy with a smug smirk.

Mei Ling tilted her head in confusion. "King? You're a king, little boy?"

Laharl's antenna hair stood straight up, showing his agitation. "Don't treat me like a child! And of course I'm a king. I'm the Overlord!"

"That's right! The Prince here happens to be the overlord of the Netherworld...even if he doesn't act like one at times," replied the redhead with a cheeky grin. This earned her a glare from Laharl.

"I think Laharl is a very good Overlord, Etna. He just needs to learn how to love!" declared the blonde.

"Knock it off with the love talk, you Love Freak!" yelled Laharl. He then turned back towards Link and Mei Ling. "As for you two, make me a Smash Fighter or feel my wrath!"

"Laharl! You shouldn't threaten people like that!"

"Stay out of this, Love Freak!"

Link rubbed his temples, trying to rid himself of the oncoming migraine. "Look, we can't automatically make you a Smash Fighter. It's up to HQ to make the final decision."

The young overlord raised an eyebrow at that. "So if I go to this HQ I can make them make me a Smash Fighter?"

"Well..."

"Hahahahaha! Then I, King Laharl, shall make them do my bidding!" exclaimed the Overlord, making the others in the room sweatdrop.

Laharl then turned towards the door. Once he opened it and was about to leave though, he bumped into something soft. Looking up, his vision was blocked by two large mounds.

"What do you think you're doing?" questioned the owner of the mounds and she did not sound happy.

"Gah!"

"Laharl!" cried Flonne, going over to check on her Overlord.

"Welcome back, Miss Samus!" greeted Mei Ling with a smile.

"Did you have a nice vacation?" questioned Link with a deadpan tone, indicating that he was not pleased with her departure.

"It was nice. I feel relaxed and stress free," stated the bounty hunter. She then looked down at the pale Laharl who was twitching on the floor. "What's with him?"

"Oh don't mind him. He just has a weakness to women with sexy bodies. Makes him sick to his stomach," explained Etna with an amused grin.

Samus had a blank look on her face, not really believing such a weakness existed.

"Etna! We might need to get Laharl back to the castle so he can rest!"

"Alright, Flonne-chan. We'll get the Prince back to the castle...where you'd get to be his own personal nurse," said the Beauty Queen with a mischievous smile.

The Fallen Angel's face became the same color as her leotard at the thought of taking care of her favorite person.

With a giggle, Etna grabbed Laharl's scarf and dragged him out of the room with the blushing Flonne following not far behind. Once they were gone, Samus turned to Link and Mei Ling.

"So...how were things?"

Link gave her a deadpan look. "Oh, we need to talk."

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**Next on the request list is Laharl of the **_**Disgaea**_** series! It's also the perfect interview to bring back our favorite blonde bounty hunter.**

**And yes, Laharl has been on a Nintendo system. **_**Disgaea DS**_** for the Nintendo DS.**


	107. Special Reveal Chapter 3

The crowd roared in anticipation for the upcoming match. In the ring, in opposite corners, stood Donkey Kong and his opponent.

"Okay, Mac! You got this! You beat DK once before and you can do it again!" exclaimed Doc Louis, trying to pump up Little Mac, the newest addition to the Smash roster.

"Right!"

Stepping up to the middle of the ring was Mario, decked out in his referee outfit.

"Alrighty! Today is-a the rematch you have all-a been waiting for! In-a the red corner, hailing all-a the way from Donkey Kong Island, Donkey Kong!"

"Oh yeah!" exclaimed the large ape before he started to pound on his chest.

"And in-a the green corner, hailing from Bronx, New York, Little Mac!"

"Ha ha!" laughed the seventeen-year-old as he took in the crowd's cheering.

Up in the VIP section, most of the other Smash Fighters were watching on.

"So what exactly is this boxing anyway?" asked Marth.

"Basically it's a sport where two competitors step into a squared ring and start punching each other," explained Link. "Of course there are rules to the sport, such as no hitting below the belt."

"It does seem a bit barbaric though," said Peach, adding her own two cents.

_'Not as barbaric as the things we've seen,'_ thought Zelda and Samus, giving the sheltered pink princess a side glare.

"Who do you guys think will win?" asked Pit. The young angel had a large bucket of popcorn in his arms.

"We'll just have to wait and see," stated Lucario.

Back down in the ring, Mario had finished explaining the rules to Donkey Kong and Little Mac.

"Now then, let's-a get it on!"

As Mario stepped back, this gave the go for the two competitors to start swinging. Being so small, Mac was able to dodge DK's powerful punches and counterattack. DK of course didn't like this and was not about to let Mac beat him again. Surprising the diminutive boxer, the large ape made a feint from the right and then came in from the left, knocking Little Mac to the ground. At this, Mario started the count.

"C'mon, Mac! I know you got this!" exclaimed Doc Louis. "Get up and show him your Star Punch!"

Mac struggled to get up, but got up nonetheless. Ready to continue fighting, Mac made sure to bring on the assault, countering every move Donkey Kong made.

"Hey! Hold still!" demanded the Kong, glaring down at the human.

"Not a chance!" replied Mac, glaring right back.

Power fully charged, Mac released it all into one final attack. The Star Punch. The powerful attack hit its mark as it connected with DK's chin, sending the massive ape flying across the ring. When he landed, it was obvious that he was knocked out.

"And here's-a your winner, Little Mac!" declared Mario. The crowd cheering at the results.

"I knew you could do it, Mac baby!" exclaimed Doc Louis as he raised Mac's arm in victory.

Mac celebrated his victory and continued celebrating with the other Smash Fighters, who came down to congratulate him on both his victory and induction to the Smash roster

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**Little Mac is the newest member of the roster now, bringing the Newcomer total to five. Maybe he and Donkey Kong will get a rematch.**


	108. Tiny Kong

Samus had to hide her smirk as Link gave her a look that basically said the he was not pleased with her at the moment. Mei Ling was sitting off to the side wondering what was going to happen.

"You look like you could use a vacation, Link."

"Don't start with me, Samus," growled the Hylian.

The blonde bounty hunter merely rolled her eyes. "I don't know why you're so mad. It's not like I left you to do these interviews on your own. You had Mei Ling's help."

"...True. Mei Ling did an excellent job in your place," stated Link, making the Asian woman give off a beaming smile.

"And now that Miss Samus has returned, I shall take my leave," said Mei Ling as she stood and made her way to the door.

Samus then spoke up. "On your way out, could you send in the next applicant?"

"Right!"

Mei Ling left the room and a few seconds later the next applicant came in. She was a teenage ape with long blonde hair tied into two pigtails. She wore blue sweatpants and a tube top. She also had a wool beanie atop of her head.

"Hi! Tiny Kong is here!"

"Hello, Tiny. So you're here to apply for a Smash Fighter position?" questioned Link.

"That's right! The roster needs more female fighters, plus I heard that Diddy returned and that Dixie already applied. I want in!"

Samus gave off a smirk. "I like your attitude. Maybe we can work something out."

Tiny threw her fist up in the air "Yahoo! You really mean it?"

Seeing Samus nod in confirmation, the female Kong gave off a grin and rushed out of the room to tell her friends.

Link turned to Samus with a raised eyebrow. "You do realize that you might have gotten her hopes up a little too high, right?"

"I think she's got a good chance of making it in."

The swordsman could only shake his head.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**In honor of Diddy Kong's return, here's Tiny Kong, the girl he saves in DK64! Not like I could use Dixie Kong since her interview was done way back in chapter two.**

Speaking of Dixie and Tiny, were they ever truly sisters? DK64 is supposedly where that came from, but I don't remember anything of the such ever being mentioned in game. Plus with Tiny's modern design, she looks more like Candy's sister than Dixie's.


	109. Tingle

It wasn't often that Link wanted to kill someone. Ganondorf usually being the target of these murderous thoughts, but this was another acception as he glared at the application in his hand.

"No matter how hard you look at it, that paper isn't going to burst into flames," spoke Samus, looking at the swordsman in amusement.

"Hey, you've met this person before. You know how annoying and creepy he can be," retorted Link, giving her a side glare.

Samus returned the glare. "Yes I do, which is why our best course of action is to get this interview done with and get him out of here ASAP!"

The Hylian let out a groan, knowing that the blonde was right. Dreading what was to come, Link called in the next applicant.

"Kooloo-Limpah!" came the response.

Link and Samus grimaced as they heard the "magic words" of Tingle, one of the most annoying individuals they've ever met. This Tingle though was the "toon" version of the man.

"Tingle, why exactly do you want to be a Smash Fighter?" questioned Link, giving the crazy man a narrowed look.

"Tingle wants to make much money! Being Smash Fighter would give Tingle a lot of rupees, enough so he can become a fairy!"

Samus leaned over towards Link and whispered. "What exactly made him insane again?"

"I have no idea and I don't think I want to know," replied Link with a slight shudder. He turned back to Tingle. "You can leave now, Tingle. We'll let you know if you get in."

"Then Tingle shall take his leave! Kooloo-Limpah!"

Inflating his balloon, Tingle floated out of the room. Once he was gone, Samus turned to Link.

"So are we really sending in his application?"

Link look at the application one last time before putting it in a nearby shredder.

"I would rather listen to Navi ramble on for twenty-four hours than allow that."

Samus could only let out a sigh of relief.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**Tingle, possibly one of the most hated Nintendo characters in existence, as requested.**

**I'm not sure if I got Tingle's speech pattern right. It's been a long time since I've played a game with him in it.**


	110. Wonder-Red

"Well this could prove interesting."

Samus turned to Link in question. "What will?"

"The next applicant."

Before Samus could question further, Link called in the next applicant. It was a man with slicked, spiky blond hair and he wore a red outfit and a black eye mask. He looked a lot like a superhero.

"Greetings! I am the hero of Blossom City, Wonder-Red, and I am here to join _Super Smash Bros._!"

"Wait, aren't you a newbie? What would make you think you could join as a Smash Fighter?" questioned the blonde bounty hunter as she crossed her arms under her breasts.

Wonder-Red deflated a bit. "That's sort of the reason I want to join. I want to prove to everyone that I can be a hero too!"

"Uh-huh, and what sort of credentials do you have?"

"Well, to get in Wonderful 100 I got a 100 on the written exam and a 98 on the field exam."

"..."

Link had a smirk on his face as he watched the back and forth between Samus and Wonder-Red. The fact that Samus was rendered speechless amused him so. He then turned to Wonder-Red.

"I think you have what it takes. Besides, everyone deserves a chance."

The grin on Wonder-Red's face was blinding. "Thanks! Maybe if I get in that'll make Wonder-Blue stop making fun of me for being a n00b!"

Samus sweatdropped. "N00b? What are you talking about?"

Link let out a chuckle. Leave it to Samus to be out of the loop.

CHAPTER END

-:-

Next on the request list is Wonder-Red.

I just recently got and played _The Wonderful 101_ and it's a very fun and hilarious game. He may be a very recent character, but I hope Sakurai puts in Wonder-Red...and maybe Wonder-Pink.


	111. Clemont

Samus let out a sigh as she read through the applications.

"Seriously, this is really getting tedious."

Link merely rolled his eyes. "Your complaining isn't going to get this done any faster, Samus. Besides, someone has to do this."

The blonde bounty hunter wanted to pout, but she was more mature than that. She was no child. Speaking of which, the door slammed open and in rushed a little blonde girl followed by a glasses wearing blond boy a few years older than the child.

Samus frowned at the intrusion. "What is going on here?"

The boy, who was trying to catch his breath from running, tried to explain. "S-Sorry! I tried to stop her from disturbing the interviews!"

The girl pouted. "Clemont! This is a good opportunity for you though! I even wrote out an application for you!

The Electric-type trainer gawked at the piece of paper in his baby sister's hand. "B-Bonnie!"

He didn't get a chance to destroy the paper as Bonnie already handed it over to Link. The Hylian looked over the application and then gave a nod.

"Everything seems to be in order."

Bonnie beamed at that while Clemont sulked. He really wasn't cut out for fighting.

"Yay! Now that Clemont's in there's only one thing left to do!" exclaimed Bonnie. She then turned towards Samus with a smile. "Please take care of my brother!"

Samus had a blank look on her face, while Clemont had a look of embarrassment and Link looked ready to burst out laughing.

"Bonnie! I told you to stop doing that!" cried out Clemont as he grabbed the child with the robotic arm from his backpack. "It's bad enough you asked that to the other girls out there."

"She what?" questioned Samus, her brow twitching in annoyance.

"But Clemont! You need a wife who can take care of you!"

"That doesn't mean you can go around asking for that! Do you know how humiliating it is? At least Miss Zelda seemed to understand the situation and didn't laugh at me like Miss Peach did," explained Clemont with a sigh.

"Well Zelda is smarter than Peach," said Samus. Link had a slight grin on his face at the fact his princess was so intelligent.

Bonnie pouted once again, feeling like she was missing something. She was about to say something, but Clemont grabbed her with his robotic arm again.

"We should get going so you can continue the real interviews. If you could though, could you tear up that application Bonnie wrote out?"

"But Clemont!" exclaimed Bonnie, giving her brother a pout.

The Lumiose City Gym Leader didn't say anything as he dragged his baby sister out of the room, leaving behind an amused swordsman and an unamused bounty hunter.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**I actually wanted to write this out when the Lumiose City/Prism Tower stage was first revealed. Just the idea of Bonnie asking the female Smash Fighters to be Clemont's wife amuses me...even if it is annoying at times in the animé.**


	112. Special Reveal Chapter 4

Samus and Zelda stared at the current roster list with blank looks.

"So how exactly do they expect our alternate forms to be separate fighters?" questioned the Hylian princess, not liking that her Sheik persona now had its own spot.

"Who knows," stated Samus with a frown. She then crossed her arms under her breasts. "Seems like a waste of spots if you ask me."

"At least you two are on the roster. I got replaced!" exclaimed Red. The dragon-like creature standing next to him let out a sad growl, making the raven-haired trainer pet him on the head. "I'm not mad at you, Charizard."

The Fire-type looked a little happier at that.

"According to this, Yoshi is also coming back," said Zelda.

"So the Original Eight are back together again," said Samus with a smirk.

"Wasn't there a Newcomer announced as well?" asked Red.

Zelda was about to check the list, but a burst of water erupted from the floor. Samus, Red, and Charizard jumped at the sudden anomaly, while Zelda stayed calm thanks to her Sheikah training. Once the water subsided, there stood a blue frog-like creature in a ninja pose and its very long tongue wrapped around its neck like a scarf.

Zelda gave off a smile. "Meet our newest Newcomer. Greninja!"

Samus looked very confused. "Who?"

"I've heard of him. Just like how Charizard is the fully evolved form of the Fire-type starter for the Kanto region, Greninja here is the fully evolved form of the Water-type starter for the Kalos region," explained Red.

_"Greninja,"_ said the Ninja Pokémon, as if agreeing with Red's explanation.

"So Greninja's the most recent character chronological-wise?" questioned Samus. She then let out a few laughs. "Wait until the stuck-up yoga instructor finds out she's no longer the "youngest" Smash Fighter."

Zelda and Red sweatdropped as they watched the blonde bounty hunter take pleasure in Wii Fit Trainer's upcoming torment. Their attention the switched to Charizard, who let out a deep growl and glaring at Greninja.

_"Rizar."_

_"Grenin."_

"Looks like Charizard wants to battle Greninja," said Red. He then turned to the Flame Pokémon. "I know you want to battle, Charizard, but now is not the time."

Another growl came from Charizard, but this time a growl of disappointment.

With that settled, Zelda turned to Greninja with a smile. "So, would you like a tour of the Smash Mansion, Greninja?"

The Water-type gave a nod. _"Gre."_

The princess led the frog out of the room, down the hall, and into the mansion. As Zelda pointed out different things and introduced the other Smash Fighters, Greninja had only one thought. He was going to enjoy living here.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**The Direct has come and gone and has given us not only the return of Yoshi, Sheik, Zero Suit Samus, and Charizard, but the always awesome ninja frog Greninja as a Newcomer. I am so looking forward to playing as him.**

**Going back to the Veterans that were revealed, it's disappointing that Sheik, ZSS, and Charizard are now standalone characters. This means Red will be walking the same path as Dr. Mario, Mewtwo, Young Link, Pichu, and Roy.**

**And yes, Samus and Wii Fit Trainer still have a rivalry.**


	113. Urban Champion

Link and Samus looked at the man before them with a confused and blank look respectively. The man really didn't look like he should be there because of how normal he was.

"And why exactly do you want to be a Smash Fighter, Urban Champion?" questioned the blonde bounty hunter.

"Because I deserve it, that's why!" exclaimed Urban Champion. "I was originally supposed to be in Melee as representative of the NES era, but those darn Ice Climbers got the spot instead!"

"Probably because Popo and Nana have more personality than you do, which would explain why they're getting a new game," explained Samus.

The Urban Champion did not look happy to hear that. "They're what?"

"Oh yeah, there's a new _Ice Climber _game coming out due to how popular they became in the SSB series. They're going up in the world."

With a fierce scowl, the fighter stomped out of the room. Most likely to find and hurt the parka wearing couple (and fail at it). Once he was gone, Link turned to Samus.

"Are the Ice Climbers really getting a new game?"

"No. I just wanted him to leave."

Link could only sweatdrop.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**Urban Champion by request.**

**What can I say about Urban Champion? Well, generic comes to mind. Seriously, out of Nintendo's entire cast of characters, Urban Champion has to be the most boring one. I had to watch a playthrough of his game to get a grasp on his character and he has none. He just walks the streets and fights random people. It's the poor man's **_**Street Fighter**_**. That's more or less why this chapter was so short, there was nothing to go on.**


	114. Kamek

The bounty hunter pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration as she looked at the next application.

"To be fair, this series does need more representation," said the swordsman.

"Can't Yoshi be enough? Do we really need one of Bowser's henchmen on the roster?" questioned Samus.

"You would do well to hold your tongue, woman," spoke a voice.

Link and Samus looked over to see an evil Koopa wizard shimmer into existence. Though his thick glasses hid his eyes, one could tell he was glaring at Samus.

"Kamek, I presume?" questioned Link.

"Correct and for the record, while I do work for Lord Bowser I am more than just a "henchman". I was and still am Bowser's caretaker and more like his father than anything else," explained Kamek.

"Uh huh," said Samus, not really caring. "Can you even fight? From what I've heard, you mostly use your magic to make smaller mooks bigger and then have them fight for you."

Kamek scowled at the blonde. "I can fight, as you put it. When it comes down to it, I will enter the field of battle to fight my enemies myself!"

"Would you be willing to fight Bowser though? You do know that he's on the roster, right?"

Kamek froze at the question from the bounty hunter. "I will do what I must for Lord Bowser. If that means I must throw away a victory, then so be it."

The two blond/es each raised an eyebrow at that. They weren't sure if it was a good idea for Bowser to have the upper hand in some of his matches and if Kamek got in then who knows what the Koopa King would do.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**Another request and this time it is Kamek.**

**Honestly, while it would be nice to see Kamek on the roster, I really don't see it happening. He has a better chance than other characters (Toad, Daisy, Ridley, Pac-Man), but it's still very low.**


	115. Captain Syrup & Mona

Link let out a sigh as the two redheads before him and Samus glared at each other. What was with redheaded girls having fiery tempers?

"Why are you here, you old hag?! If anyone is going to get a spot on the roster, it's me!" exclaimed the teenaged girl dressed as a photojournalist, continuing to glare at the older woman who was dressed as a pirate.

The older woman's brow twitched in anger. "Old hag? You little brat! How dare you talk to me like that!"

"I say it because it's true," retorted the girl, sticking her tongue out at her "opponent".

Samus really didn't have time for this as she interrupted the two. "Mona, Syrup! Any reason why you're here to begin with?"

"Money!" exclaimed the two.

The two Veterans had blank looks upon their faces. "Wait, what?"

"Wario owes me money! So when he gets back on the roster, I'll be there, waiting for him!" exclaimed Mona as she threw her fist in the air.

"I just want to steal all the treasure Wario has. Not like he needs it," added Captain Syrup with a smirk.

"Like you have a chance getting on the roster," stated Mona, making Syrup's brow twitch again. "I'm technically the main girl of the _Wario _series and you just recently came back into the spotlight. You're chances are small, you old hag."

Syrup turned to the younger girl with a fierce glare. Before she could retort though, Samus interrupted once again.

"Would you two stop it?! Have you ever thought that both of you could be on the roster?"

"But I don't want to be on the roster with this brat," stated Syrup, pointing at Mona who was glaring right back. "If anything, I should be the only other one from our series to be on the roster. If that Ashley girl couldn't make it, what makes the other employees of Wario's have a chance?"

"Don't talk about Ashley like that!" shouted Mona. She would not stand for anyone talking bad about the little girl she saw as a little sister.

"Did I touch a nerve?" asked Syrup with a taunting smirk.

What Mona wouldn't give to wipe that smirk off the hag's face. She then turned to the two Veterans. "You know what, sign us both up! I want to wipe the floor with her!"

Samus gave off a smirk of her own. "You got it."

"W-Wait! You can't do that!" exclaimed Syrup.

"Technically she can, seeing as how we are conducting these interviews," replied Link.

"Take that, Hag!" exclaimed Mona before she made her exit.

With a scowl, Syrup followed soon after. Maybe stealing some treasure would make her feel better.

"You think this is a good idea?" asked Link.

"I'd rather have these two on the roster than Waluigi as a rep from the _Wario _series. Plus, as stated before, we need more female fighters."

"…Well that's true."

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**Captain Syrup was requested and then was a request for Mona, so I put the two together in one chapter since they're both from the same overall series.**

**I would actually like to see both characters on the roster. While Wario is the main character and reps both sides of his series, Captain Syrup could easily rep the sidescroller/platformer games while Mona could easily rep the **_**WarioWare **_**games.**


	116. Priam

"Damn it, Priam! Let go of me!"

"Don't be like that, Chrom! I need you to help me get in!"

Link and Samus glanced at each other as they listen to the argument outside of the door. The door soon slammed open and in walked Chrom, who was being dragged by a young man about his age. The man wore a sleek suit of armor and had spiked blue hair held up by a bandana. He also for some reason had the Ragnell.

"…Can we help you?" asked Link.

"Yo, the name's Priam and I'm here to become a Smash Fighter!" exclaimed the young man. "If my grandpa can get in, so can I!"

Samus raised an eyebrow at that. "Your grandpa?"

Chrom let out a sigh. "Priam, how many times do I have to tell you? Ike is not your grandfather. He is your ancestor in the same sense that Lord Marth is mine."

The two blond/es gave Priam blank looks. "Ike…is your ancestor?"

"Yup!" exclaimed Priam with a grin. "Since he's returning for SSB4, I want to fight him in battle and see who is stronger!"

The young Lord of Ylisse started to get annoyed with his friend. He wondered if Priam was dropped on his head as a child to make him like this.

"Okay, but what does Chrom have to do with any of this?" questioned the Hylian swordsman.

"Chrom already had an interview and since he's Marth's descendant I figured he could give me a better chance of getting in myself!" explained Priam, looking as if he had the greatest idea in the world.

"And I never agreed to help you!" exclaimed Chrom as he glared at his friend.

Seeing as how Chrom looked ready to kill Priam at any moment, Link figured it was time to end the interview. "You want to become a Smash Fighter, right, Priam?"

"Yup!"

"Well we can definitely send in your application, but don't get your hopes up on actually getting in."

Priam frowned at that. "But I want to fight Grandpa Ike!"

"He's at the Smash Mansion," stated Samus, looking annoyed. "Just go there and challenge him and I'm sure he'll accept."

A wide grin spread across Priam's face. "Then away I go!"

With that, Priam charged out of the room, looking for Ike. Chrom, letting out a sigh, followed after him to make sure Priam didn't do anything stupid.

"We didn't even send in his application and already I'm starting to regret it," said Samus and she rubbed her temples to relieve the oncoming migraine.

Link could only let out a few chuckles at his friend's "misery"

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**Ike returns for SSB4 today and to showcase that, Priam demands a spot on the roster as well! I was originally going to write an interview with Soren for this, but said screw it, let's go with someone with a better connection to Ike and who better than the meat-loving Hero's meat-loving descendant.**

**And yes I feel Chrom and Priam would have that sort of friendship, where Priam just causes trouble and Chrom wondering why he's friends with him to begin with.**


	117. Mach Rider

"Looks like we're getting another classic coming in to be interviewed."

Samus glanced over towards Link. "And who exactly would that be?"

The blonde bounty hunter soon got her answer when the door opened and in walked what looked like a dark, grim version of an Excitebiker.

"I believe you've heard of Mach Rider," said Link, smirking as Samus looked at Mach Rider with wide eyes.

"Wait, why exactly is he applying?" questioned Samus. "Does he even have what it takes?"

"…Are you seriously asking that?" questioned Mach Rider as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I may not have had a game since the NES, but that doesn't mean I've been slacking off. I'll take on anyone and put them in their place like I did with the Quadrunners."

"Is that a challenge I hear?" demanded Samus, her brow twitching a bit in annoyance.

"Only if you want it to be, woman."

Samus' brow twitched faster at that. She could just feel the smirk that was hidden under Mach Rider's helmet. Link on the other hand sweatdropped as he could feel the tension in the room thicken. Upon retrospect, this was a bad idea, but he was going to send in Mach Rider's application nonetheless.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**Next on the request list is Mach Rider from the game of the same name. I apologize for the shortness, but Mach Rider is one of those characters where there is not a whole to him, which is why he really should get into SSB4. If Sakurai can flesh out the Ice Climbers, Mr. Game & Watch, and R.O.B., he can do the same with Mach Rider.**

**Now, about requests…I will not be taking anymore at the moment. Nintendo's E3 showing happens on June 10 and SSB4 will be showcased. As of right now, I have eleven requests (including this one) left on the list and I want to get them done before E3. I should also mention that since SSB4 will be released within these summer months, this fic will be coming to an end very soon.**


	118. Chibi-Robo

Link and Samus looked down at the small figure on their desk in confusion. They were wondering what it was exactly and soon got their answer from what looked like a flying television.

"Greetings! My name is Telly Vision and I am the manager robot for Chibi-Robo here! Chibi-Robo would like to become a Smash Fighter!"

"…Wait, what?" questioned Samus. "How can he be a Smash Fighter?! He's only four inches tall!"

"Don't forget, Samus, it is easier to make something bigger than it is to make them smaller," stated Link.

"And thank Miyamoto for that," replied the blonde as she thought of a certain giant dragon-like Space Pirate who has been a thorn in her side for years. She shuddered in fear at the thought of her nemesis returning once again from the dead.

"So why exactly do you want to become a Smash Fighter?" asked the swordsman, turning back to Chibi-Robo and Telly.

"Chibi-Robo is one of the more unique characters in Nintendo's library, so he'd make an excellent addition to the roster should he get in. Of course we'll have to find a way for him to become the size of the others," explained Telly as he fluttered about.

Link nodded at that. "You do have a point in that he's unique. What do you think, Samus?"

Looking over at the woman, Link sweatdropped at the sight of Samus looking to be on the verge of having a panic attack. Handing her a paper bag before she hyperventilated herself into unconsciousness, Link then turned back to the two tiny robots.

"We might have to get back to you on this."

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**A lot of people requested him, so here's Chibi-Robo! I haven't played any of the games in this series and while I was going to get the new 3DS game that came out awhile back, I need to get a new SD card to do so first.**

**And yes, it is easier to make something bigger and gain details than it is to make something smaller and lose details. And on a side note, if the **_**Mario Kart **_**series is anything to go by, R.O.B. is the same size as Donkey Kong.**


	119. Kat & Ana

Samus drummed her fingers on the desk in boredom. She was currently by herself as Link had to go drop off the outgoing applications, since the outgoing box was full, at the post office so they could be sent to headquarters. This meant that whoever the next applicant was, Samus would be conducting the interview on her own.

'_Just as long as it isn't someone annoying,'_ thought the bounty hunter.

"Hi!" exclaimed two voices, making Samus jump.

The blonde looked over her desk to see two little twin girls looking up at her with beaming smiles. One little girl had pink hair tied up in a single ponytail, while the other little girl had orange hair tied up into two ponytails. Both little girls were dressed up as ninja.

"Kat? Ana? You're here to become Smash Fighters?"

"That's right!" exclaimed Ana, the orange-haired one. "If Mr. Little Mac could become a Smash Fighter after being an Assist Trophy, so can we!"

"Plus, our series does need more than just Wario as a Smash Fighter. Add the fact that Ashley is now an Assist Trophy, we have a better chance of becoming Smash Fighters ourselves," stated Kat, the pink-haired one with a nod. "And we would also like to test our ninja skills against Greninja."

"So can we please be Smash Fighters, Miss Samus?" asked Ana, her giving puppy dog eyes.

Samus sweatdropped at the thought of the little girl thinking that tactic would work. "I don't make the decisions on who does and does not get in. That would be HQ's decision."

The twins pouted at that. "That's not fair!"

"…Tell you what, I think I know how you could get in easily," said Samus as an idea popped into her head.

"How?" questioned the little ninjas.

"If you can pull some pranks on Wario without him finding out who is doing it and bring me back a report on it, I can put in an extra word for you at HQ."

"Really?! Yay! Let's go, Kat!"

"Right!"

With that, the two little Kindergarteners ran off to find their target, leaving behind Samus, who had a wide, devious grin on her face.

'_Payback is oh so sweet.'_

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**Another request down and this time it was Kat and Ana. Of all the characters in the **_**WarioWare **_**series that isn't Wario, I feel they have the best chance.**


	120. El Luchador

Samus glanced back and forth from the application in her hand to the applicant standing in front of her and Link. She could already feel that she was not going to like this muscle bound man.

"And you want to be a Smash Fighter…El Luchador?"

"Si, señorita," replied the masked wrestler in a deep voice. "I am always looking for a challenge that can keep my rhythm flowing and becoming a Smash Fighter can do that for me."

"You do look like you could hold your own in a fight," stated Link. "Especially considering you did come from a music game."

El Luchador let out a bellow laugh. "That is true, Señor Link. All the more reason I would like to become a Smash Fighter; to show that no matter what genre of game they are from, anyone can become a Smash Fighter."

"It's nice to see someone with a positive attitude," declared the swordsman with a grin. He then turned to Samus. "You could actually learn a thing or two from him."

This earned him a fierce glare from the bounty hunter.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**El Luchador from **_**Rhythm Heaven Fever**_** per request. Another short chapter, but come on, it's a **_**Rhythm Heaven **_**character. There's not a whole lot to go with since the games don't really provide a whole lot on its characters. Maybe if a RH character does get in, Sakurai will work his magic.**

**Also, the Interviewer is really cute.**


	121. Black Shadow

The two Veterans were on guard as they stared down one of the Kings of Evil, who smirked coldly at them.

"Why are you here, Black Shadow?" demanded Link with a glare.

"Why? It's simple really. I am here to destroy Captain Falcon once and for all! Once he returns, I'll be here to strike!"

"…Are you sure it was wise to tell us your plan?" questioned Samus, giving the man a blank look. "We could easily stop you."

"As if you insects have the power to defeat me," stated Black Shadow with much confidence. "No one will stop me from crushing that wretched bounty hunter!"

"Don't be so sure, Black Shadow. I've had a lot of experience dealing with evil kings, so I know I could take you down if I have to," stated the Hylian, still on guard.

The bull-themed villain let off a frown. "Ah, yes. You've fought that fool Ganondorf many times in the past. As a King of Evil, he is nothing compared to me! Maybe after I destroy Captain Falcon I'll destroy Ganondorf. There can only be one King of Evil!"

That was not something Link and Samus could allow. Before they could do anything though, Black Shadow was already leaving, most likely to find one of his targets.

"We have to stop him!" exclaimed Samus as she summoned her Varia Suit.

"While I do agree that he needs to be stopped, I think Captain Falcon will be able to stop him like he always does. Plus, and I hate to admit this, but Ganondorf is pretty powerful and will most likely be able to beat Black Shadow any day of the week."

"…So we just sit here and do nothing?!"

"Pretty much."

The blonde's shoulders slumped before she deactivated her armor and sat back down. She had a bad feeling about this.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**The man who shares his title of King of Evil with Ganondorf, Black Shadow, as requested by you. Makes you wonder what would happen if Black Shadow did get in.**

**Fun Fact: It's been ten years since the last **_**F-Zero **_**game had been released.**


	122. Goku

"No."

"No what?"

"We are not interviewing the next applicant!"

Link looked down at the application with a raised eyebrow before turning back towards Samus. "Why not?"

"Because he doesn't deserve to be in SSB! He's not even a video game character, for crying out loud!"

The swordsman sweatdropped at that. Now he knew what was going on. "But Samus…"

"No."

"Samus…"

"I said no!"

It was then the door opened. The two Veterans turned to see a young monkey boy with large eyebrows standing there. He wore red and white robes and a gold circlet around his head. In his hand he held a golden rod.

"…Should I come back or something?" questioned the monkey.

Samus narrowed her eyes at the primate. "Who are you?"

"This would be our next applicant, Samus. Meet Goku, main character of the Famicom Disk System game _Yuyuki_," said Link in a deadpan voice.

Samus sweatdropped and blushed a bit in embarrassment. She was thinking of a completely different Goku. Trying to save face, she started the interview. "S-So why exactly do you want to be a Smash Fighter."

A smirk grew on Goku's face. "I'm part of the old school when it comes to Nintendo's history and while you've already got a few old schoolers on the roster, none of them represent the Disk System. That's why I'm here!"

"And you want to be the representative for the Disk System," pointed out Link.

"You got that right!"

"I'm sure your reason will be taken in consideration when we send in you application," stated the swordsman with a smile.

The monkey boy returned the smile. "Good! And make sure the blonde woman here actually knows the difference between people next time."

Samus scowled at the monkey and was about to give him a thrashing before Goku ran off cackling. She was really starting to hate these interviews.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**Another request down. I wonder how many people who read this would think the same thing Samus did.**


	123. Ravio and Hilda

Link wasn't sure what to make of this. Standing before him was what could only be described as "dark" versions of himself and Zelda, yet unlike the real Dark Link, these two weren't evil.

"So why exactly are you two here, Ravio, Hilda? Shouldn't you two be in Lorule?" questioned Link.

"We had heard of this _Super Smash Bros._ tournament and wish to join as a way to give prominence to Lorule," stated Hilda.

"Actually this was all her idea. I would much rather be selling my wares," said Ravio. He flinched when Hilda gave him a look.

"Hilda, your people do need you to rue them. I think you'd be much more suited for that than on the battlefield," said Link.

Hilda frowned at this. "Then how is it that Zelda is allowed to partake in this tournament, yet I am not?"

"…She qualified for a spot?" informed Hylian, unsure if his excuse would be taken.

Luckily it would seem that Hilda accepted it…almost. "I believe I will have to speak with Zelda on this. See if I can do what she did to garner a place on the roster."

"Um, Princess Hilda?"

"Silence, Ravio. You shall accompany me in finding Princess Zelda."

The bunny-hooded man didn't argue as he followed Hilda out of the room. Samus, who had been quiet throughout the whole interview and trying to comprehend what she was seeing, finally spoke up.

"Who the hell were those two?"

Letting out a sigh, Link replied. "There is an alternate reality version of Hyrule known as Lorule. The woman, Hilda, was Zelda's alternate reality version and the man, Ravio, was mine."

"…They didn't really seem like you two."

"That's because Ravio is a coward and Hilda is very dim," stated Link with a grimace. "In fact, Hilda almost caused the downfall of Lorule when she let Yuga, Ganondorf's alternate version, take over."

The bounty hunter thought to herself that she was glad to know Zelda. It gave her reason to believe that not all princesses in their universe were useless.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**Ravio and Hilda from **_**The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds **_**by request.**

**I have this game, yet I haven't gotten a chance to really play it. As to why, there seems to be a glitch in my system that will not allow Ravio to turn Link's house into a shop when it's supposed to, which prevents me from going on to the second dungeon. So if I'm ever to actually see the story of this game, I'll have to watch a Let's Play of it. Hopefully I can find a good one, see what that person does differently from what I did, and try it myself to see if it will work.**


	124. Phosphora

Link and Samus looked at the blonde teen before them, trying to figure out why she was there. As far as they knew, she couldn't become a Smash Fighter at this point in time.

"Phosphora, why are you here?" asked Link.

"Why else would I be here? To become a Smash Fighter, of course!" exclaimed the lightning nymph with a grin.

"But you were already confirmed to only be a trophy," stated Samus. "You more or less missed the chance."

"Not entirely true, Samus," said Phosphora, a smug look on her face. "In case you forgot, that trophy of me was from a Wii U screenshot."

"So?"

Phosphora merely rolled her eyes. "If you'd remember correctly, Sakurai did state that the Wii U would only have trophies based on console games and the 3DS would only have trophies based on handheld games. Since I am from a handheld game, my trophy shouldn't be in the Wii U version. And since Sakurai is known for trolling, this could be his way of saying that I'm on the roster without saying it outright!"

The two Veterans gave the nymph blank looks. Honestly, they couldn't argue that logic as it did make some sense.

"So you think you're already on the roster?" questioned the swordsman.

"Yup! In fact, Viridi seemed pretty steamed when she found out about this. It seems she wanted to get on the roster real bad."

"Probably to get close to a certain angel," remarked Samus, remembering when the chibi goddess came in for an interview.

Phosphora let out a few giggles. "You got that right! Anyway, I should get going. I'll see you guys when the tournament starts!"

In a flash, the nymph was gone.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**As requested, Phosphora from **_**Kid Icarus: Uprising**_**.**

**Yes, I do believe she'll be on the roster for the same reason as she explained above. Plus, I can see Sakurai adding another of his own characters to the roster as well (Palutena doesn't count as she is not his own creation). Then there's the fact that, if Palutena were to get on the roster as well, it wouldn't be the first time a series got more than one new rep in a game (In Melee; Mario got three, Zelda got four, Pokémon got two, and in Brawl; Pokémon got two more and Kirby got two).**


	125. Aran Ryan

"Make way, make way! I'm coming through!" shouted a voice with an Irish accent.

Link and Samus glanced at each other, wondering who was coming in for an interview now. They got their answer when the door slammed open and in walked a redheaded man dressed in boxing attire consisting of green shorts and purple gloves and boots. He looked to be slightly taller than Little Mac by a few inches.

"Can we help you?" questioned Samus, already not liking this guy.

"If you can get me in on this Smash Fighter thing, then yes!" exclaimed the man, looking real fidgety.

"…Okay. Who are you and why do you want to get on the roster?" asked Link.

"Hehehe, the name's Aran Ryan and I want to fight anyone, anytime, anywhere. Especially if it's that cheeseburger eating Little Mac!"

"Wait, what?" wondered the bounty hunter.

"If Mac thinks he's made it to the big leagues, he's got another thing coming! He's still got to beat me, an' I'm gonna beat him to a bloody pulp!"

"You know, I thought you looked familiar," stated Link with a narrowed look. "You're nothing but a dirty cheater when it comes to fighting."

Ryan had a sly grin on his face. "I wouldn't call it cheating. I'd call it doing what you have to do to win!"

"That's called cheating, you idiot!" exclaimed Samus as she glared at the Irishman.

"Call it what you want, lassie, but nothing is going to stop me from beating Little Mac! Nothing!"

It was then that Aran Ryan collapsed into a heap on the floor twitching. This was because Samus decided to zap him with her Paralyzer so he'd shut up.

"Link, call the janitor and tell him there's some trash up here that needs to be taken out," said Samus as she put her Paralyzer away and shuffled through the applications.

The swordsman made a mental reminder that Samus could be very deadly when she wanted to be.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**Aran Ryan is another character that had been requested, so here he is.**

**Honestly, I don't think Ryan has much of a chance. He might be an interesting character from the **_**Punch-Out! **_**Series, but if there was to be another playable P-O character, and a villain no less, in SSB4 I think King Hippo would have the best chance.**


	126. Marshal

Three figures stood before Link and Samus. All three were small humanoid looking creatures, each with a different appearance. The one in the middle was white in color and had a car-like mouth. The one of the right was smaller and was obviously a girl with the pink color and the ribbon on her head was any indication. The last one on the left was taller than the other two, blue in color, and wore glasses.

"And you three are?" asked Samus, looking uninterested once again.

"My name's Marshal!" exclaimed the white one. "And these are my friends Miss Ribbon and Cam!"

"Hi!" greeted the pink one.

"Hello," said the blue one, a frown on his face.

"We're here so I can become a Smash Fighter!" stated Marshal with a smile.

"…Aren't you from the _Rhythm Heaven_ series?" questioned the bounty hunter.

"Remember, Samus, it shouldn't matter what type of genre they're from. Anyone can qualify," stated Link. "Besides, we already interviewed El Luchador, remember?"

"Yeah! Plus I'm the main character of _Rhythm Heaven_, so I have more of a chance than anyone from my series!"

"Marshal's right! He has a better chance than anyone else!" exclaimed Miss Ribbon.

"I concur," stated Cam.

Samus let out a sigh, just wanting this day to end.

Noticing that Samus looked upset, Marshal turned to his friends. "C'mon, you two! Let's get the music flowing so we can raise Miss Samus' spirits!"

"Right!" exclaimed both Miss Ribbon and Cam.

As the music and the beat started, Samus' brow started to twitch in annoyance. She cast a glared towards Link, who let out a few snickers at her expense. Oh how she wished this day would just end.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**Star of the **_**Rhythm Heaven**_** series, Marshal AKA the Choir Boy (Yes, he actually has a name), requested by you readers.**


	127. Prince Sable

Samus had her head in her arms and on the desk, in hopes of blocking out the world at the moment. Her moment of peace was soon broken when Link shook her shoulder.

"Hey, Samus."

"Link, unless this is important, don't bother me," came the muffled response.

"Okay, but I just wanted to inform you that we're on the last interview of the day," stated the swordsman with a smirk.

Samus couldn't sit up fast enough, her eyes wide with what looked like joy. "Are you serious? You better not be joking!"

Link let out a quick laugh. "No, I'm not joking. Once this interview is done we can go home for the day."

"Oh thank Miyamoto!" exclaimed the blonde. "Quick! Call in the next applicant so we can leave!"

The Hylian wondered if he should have kept quiet about the last interview until afterwards. Too late now he guessed. Calling in the next applicant, the two Veterans were greeted by a young man dressed in red and white attire that looked very knightly. He had brown hair, a red cape, and a sword sheathed by his side.

"Hello, my name is Prince Sable."

"Greeting, Prince. So what exactly could you offer as a Smash Fighter?" questioned Link.

"I am very skilled as a swordsman as I was able to defeat the evil King Delarin and save Princess Tiramisu," explained Sable.

"I don't know," said Samus. "The roster has plenty of swordsmen already."

"…I see. Would this help my chances of getting on the roster?"

It was then that Sable placed a sack of gold on the table, making Link and Samus stare in astonishment. Once they regained their composure, Samus sent a glare at the Prince of Sabure.

"Are you trying to bribe us?!"

"What do you mean?" asked Sable with an innocent and naïve look on his face. "Wouldn't this help me get on the roster?"

"Of course not!"

"Um, Samus?" spoke Link, trying to get her attention.

"What?!"

Pulling her away from the desk so Sable couldn't listen, Link explained. "I don't think he knows any better. From the look on his face, he doesn't seem to realize that bribing us is a bad thing."

"How does something like that happen?" demanded the bounty hunter.

"He must have been raised into thinking the money solves all problems. Just give him back his gold and tell him we'll send in his application."

Although grimacing, Samus did as she was told. In doing so, Sable had a beaming smile on his face.

"Great! I can't wait to tell Richard!"

With that, Prince Sable took off to find his friend. When he was gone, Samus turned to Link.

"If he gets in, he's your responsibility."

The Hylian couldn't help but sweatdrop.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**From the Japanese only, Nintendo published Game Boy game **_**For the Frog the Bell Tolls**_** is Prince Sable. I liked this request as we could really use another Game Boy rep on the roster. Now if only Nintendo would localize the game.**


	128. Special Reveal Chapter 5

Up in Skyworld, in Palutena's Temple, Pit stood before his goddess and looked ready to cry his little angel eyes out. The green-haired woman tried what she could to calm her little angel.

"Pit, we've been over this, remember?"

"But I don't want to fight you!" cried the child. "Why did you have to become a Smash Fighter?"

Bring the boy close, Palutena ran her hand through his hair in hopes of soothing him. "Well, our series did need more representatives and who better than me?"

"It could have been Phosphora or Magnus instead."

"But they're Assist Trophies now, Pit. Now, no more fuss over this. I need to start preparing."

Pit looked confused at this. "Preparing? For what?"

"It seems that the rest of the Smash Girls want to take me out and celebrate me becoming a Smash Fighter," explained Palutena with a laugh. "While I'm gone, I have a very important job for you, Pit."

The young angel didn't like the sound of that. "What would that be, Lady Palutena?"

It was then that there was a knock on the door. Going over, Palutena opened it to reveal Samus and Rosalina.

"Hello, Samus, Rosalina!" greeted Palutena with a smile. "So where will we be going tonight for the celebration?"

Samus just gave off a shrug. "Not real sure. All I know is that Zelda said we were going to go to some bar in Castle Town. Most of the other Smash Fighters will be there as well."

"I am actually quite looking forward to this," said Rosalina. "I've never been to one of these establishments before."

"I'm sure you'll love it, Rosalina," stated Palutena, her smile still on her face.

It was then that Pit spoke up. "Hey! How come I can't come and celebrate too?"

"Because we're going to a bar, brat," stated Samus, giving the angel a narrowed look. "You're too young to even make it through the door."

"As such, most of the younger Smash Fighters will not be attending," added Rosalina.

Pit gave off a pout. "Then what am I supposed to do?"

Palutena looked a little nervous at this. "Well…"

Two sets of squeaks echoed through the air as two little figures floated through the door. Upon closer inspection, it turned out it was Luma and Baby Metroid.

"…Lady Palutena?"

"While we're gone you're going to look after Luma and Baby Metroid!" stated Palutena as if it was the best job in the world.

It took a few seconds for Pit to comprehend what he was going to be doing. "I'm babysitting?!"

"It's not like we can take them with us," said Samus.

"They are babies after all," said Rosalina.

"So be good, Pit, and I'll see you later!" added the green-haired goddess as she left with the two blondes, leaving Pit to deal with the babies.

The three women then made their way through the dimensions and ended up in Hyrule where they met up with Peach, Zelda, and Wii Fit Trainer.

"Yay! You made it!" exclaimed Peach as she ran forward to greet them.

"We thought you got lost since you had the bounty hunter with you," said Wii Fit Trainer, a smirk on her face.

"Bite me, yoga freak! If you want to go at it, we can settle this with a little drinking contest once we're inside. Oh wait, I forgot that you're a weak little lightweight."

Sparks flew as the two women glared at each other, making the rest of the women sweatdrop as they watched this.

"Are they always like this?" questioned Palutena.

Zelda let out a sigh. "Ever since Wii Fit Trainer got on the roster. "Let's just break them up so we can go inside."

Nodding in agreement, Peach went over and grabbed Wii Fit Trainer's arm and dragged her towards the bar, while Zelda did the same with Samus. Rosalina and Palutena followed after them. Upon entering the building they were greeted by a heavyset, well-endowed, redheaded woman.

"I was wondering when you lot were going to get here," said the woman with a smirk. "Your other friends are already here."

"Thank you, Telma," replied Zelda with a smile. She then led the other five Smash Girls over to an empty table.

Once seated, they placed their orders. Samus ordered a bottle of whisky, Peach and Zelda ordered tea, Wii Fit Trainer ordered water, Rosalina ordered a fruity drink, and Palutena ordered some wine.

"Told you were a weak little lightweight," stated the smirking blonde bounty hunter towards Wii Fit Trainer once they received their drinks. This made the yoga instructor send a nasty glare towards her rival.

The Hylian princess let out a sigh of annoyance. "Can we please remember why we're here in the first place?"

"Zelda's right!" exclaimed Peach. "We're here to celebrate Palutena joining the roster."

"Among others," added the cosmic entity.

Palutena turned towards Rosalina. "That's right, weren't a few other Newcomers announced as well?"

Samus grimaced at this. "Yes, but I honestly think they shouldn't be here."

"Samus," warned Zelda, casting her friend a look to go with it.

"Well it's true! Who down at HQ thought it was a good idea to let avatars on the roster?"

"You mean the Miis?" questioned Palutena.

The girls turned towards one side of the bar where three figures were talking with Ike, Luigi, and Fox. One was a brunette girl wearing orange and had on futuristic boots and arm cannon. Next was a dirty blond-haired man wearing blue and wielded a sword. Lastly was a raven-haired man in red and had on a pair of yellow fighter's gloves.

"Oh my!" said Peach in awe.

"I wonder how well the Mii Fighters will do in the upcoming tournament?" questioned the yoga instructor.

"Does it matter?" demanded Samus. "They're just as bad as the other Newcomer."

"…You should really stop being so negative, Samus," said Zelda in a deadpan tone.

"Who is the other Newcomer?" asked the pink wearing princess, tilting her head to the side in confusion.

Not answering verbally, Samus instead pointed towards the other side of the bar where Mario, Sonic, and Mega Man were watching an eating contest between Kirby and a round yellow creature with red gloves and boots.

"Wait, why is Kirby here? I thought he was just a baby!" exclaimed Peach.

"Focus, Peach," said Rosalina in a gentle tone. "Although I too wonder that."

"Isn't that Pac-Man?" asked Palutena, driving the conversation back on subject.

"Yes," answered Samus in what sounded like a hiss. "He has nothing to do with Nintendo and yet he gets on the roster just because Namco helped make the next SSB."

"He's also an iconic character," stated Zelda.

"That doesn't mean anything if he has no connection to Nintendo! It also doesn't help that most of his moveset involves other Namco characters that aren't even from his own series!" explained Samus, getting more upset about this.

"Okay, I think you've had enough of this," said the Hylian princess as she took away the whisky bottle.

"Maybe we should cut the celebration short?" questioned the Goddess of Light.

"Aw, but we haven't been here that long," pouted Peach.

"Yeah, why should we let the mentally unstable bounty hunter ruin our night out," said Wii Fit Trainer with a frown.

Samus' eye twitched in annoyance. She really wanted to beat that yoga freak into a bloody pulp.

Letting out a sigh, Zelda spoke up. "Maybe we should leave, before someone gets hurt."

"Plus we have been here for a while now and I'm starting to miss Luma," stated Rosalina.

"Yes, I'm actually worried about how Pit is doing," added Palutena as she and the rest of the women stood up to leave.

Once they've paid for their drinks, they left the bar and went their separate ways with Palutena, Samus, and Rosalina heading back to Skyworld.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**I've had this chapter planned out for whenever Palutena was to be revealed as a Newcomer and I finally get to use it. Of course I had to add some stuff for Mii and Pac-Man, but this was mostly for Palutena. Poor little Pit. He now has to fight his goddess/mommy.**

**And if you're wondering, Pit's little side story n babysitting will be posted as a separate one-shot.**


	129. Starlow

"Are you sure we should be interviewing this next applicant?" questioned Samus as she read the application.

"Why not?" replied Link, as he glanced towards the bounty hunter.

"Well for one thing, she's only the size of Mario's nose," deadpanned the busty blonde.

The swordsman sweatdropped as Samus did have a point. So why would this applicant want to be a Smash Fighter? Only one way to find out. Calling in the next applicant, Link and Samus were greeted by a small yellow orb-like creature with brown feet and a star atop of its head.

"Hello yello!" greeted the sprite with great perkiness.

"Hello, Starlow," said Link with a smile. "Obviously you are here to become a Smash Fighter, so we'll start with the basic question. Why do you want to be a Smash Fighter?"

"Especially considering you're the size of a grapefruit and the lack of arms and hands," added Samus with a deadpan look.

Starlow glared at the bounty hunter before she answered. "For your information, while I may not have arms and legs I can still fight! I kept Luigi in line when I had to. Stupid coward, always trying to get out of fighting."

The two Veterans sweatdropped as they listen to Starlow berated the green-clad plumber. Deciding to put an end to her tirade, Link spoke up. "Is their any other reason for wanting to join, Starlow?"

"None that I can think of!"

Samus grimaced at this. "I guess this interview is done then. We'll let you know if you make it in."

Giving them a grin and a thank you, Starlow floated out of the room. Once she was gone, Link turned to Samus.

"Send in her application, Samus," ordered the swordsman, knowing that Samus wouldn't do it otherwise.

"Why should I?"

"Just do it!"

Muttering out a few curses, Samus put the application in the outgoing box so it could be sent to headquarters.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**Starting back up on the requests now post-E3 and our first request is for Starlow from **_**Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story**_** and **_**Mario & Luigi: Dream Team**_**.**


	130. Alice

The next applicant that was called in surprised Link and Samus. It was a young orange-haired girl wearing a white and red dress and had a large red bow in her hair. She also had two large red balloons tied to the back of her dress.

"Hi!" squeaked the cute little girl with a smile.

"Hello, Alice," greeted Link with a smile. He then gained a look of concern. "Now why exactly do you want to be a Smash Fighter?"

"My homeworld is being represented in the next installment as a stage, so why can't their be a Smash Fighter to go with it!" chirped the child.

"Aren't you a little too young to fight though?" asked Samus as she crossed her arms under her breasts.

Alice gave off a pout. "I can too fight! I even had to save my baby brother once after he wandered away from home!"

"…Well that's true, I guess," stated Link. "I suppose we could send in you application."

"Yay!" cheered Alice, throwing her arms in the air.

"Don't get your hopes up though, little one," stated Samus. "There is still a chance that you might not make it in."

"Right!" replied Alice with a nod. "Thank you for giving me this chance!"

The small child then ran out of the room to find her brother and tell him about this. Samus let out a sigh once they were alone.

"I almost hope she doesn't get in."

"Don't forget, Samus, there are plenty of other children already on the roster, so it's not like Alice would have that much of a hard time."

"…True."

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**The next request is for Alice from the game **_**Balloon Kid**_**, the Game Boy sequel to **_**Balloon Fight**_**. Since the series became a main Universe (gained a symbol) with the introduction of a stage in the 3DS SSB4, why not put in a Smash Fighter from the series as well?**


	131. Donbe

The young shrine maiden fidgeted nervously as she stood near Link and Samus.

"Oh, where could he be?" wondered Hikari, a look of worry on her face.

"I'm sure that your brother is on his way, Hikari," said Link. "Maybe he got sidetracked or something."

"…Maybe I should call Nick-kun and ask him to try and find Donbe-chan."

There was no need to do that as the door slammed open and there stood a young boy with long blue hair that hid his eyes and wore a teal robe. All in all, the child looked like a little caveman.

"Da! Me found Hikari-nee!" exclaimed the boy.

"Donbe-chan! Where have you been?" questioned Hikari with a slight scolding tone.

"Me was hungry! Went found food!"

Hikari, Link, and Samus sweatdropped at the child's reason. Samus then turned to Hikari. "Whose idea was it for him to be a Smash Fighter?"

Letting out a sigh, Hikari replied. "Donbe-chan's. He likes to fight, although I try to stop him at times since he doesn't know his own strength."

The blonde bounty hunter let out an unladylike snort. "I know a few people who could use some sense bashed into them and if Donbe is as strong as you say he is, maybe we should let him on the roster."

Link facepalmed at Samus' statement while Hikari didn't like the thought of her little brother being used as a tool like that.

"I don't want Donbe-chan to get hurt though!" exclaimed the usually soft-spoken girl.

"Don't worry, Hikari. If Donbe does get in, I believe he won't be in too much danger," stated the Hylian. "Besides, didn't the two of you defeat the Avatar of Darkness?"

"Hai, but still…"

"Hikari-nee! Me hungry again!" exclaimed Donbe as he jumped up and latched onto her back.

"Of course you are, Donbe-chan," said Hikari with a giggle. "We'll go get something to eat, but don't wander off this time, okay?"

"Okay!"

The shrine maiden turned back to Link and Samus and gave a slight bow. "Arigatou for taking the time to interview Donbe-chan."

"Wasn't really much of an interview," muttered Samus. This earned her an elbow to the side from Link, making her let out a grunt.

"It was out pleasure, Hikari," said Link with a smile.

The siblings then left the room, off to find Donbe something to eat. Once they were gone, Samus punched Link in the arm.

"That was for jabbing me with your elbow!"

The swordsman grimaced as he rubbed his now bruised arm.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**Hikari returns and this time with her little brother Donbe, both being from the game **_**Shin Onigashima**_**. This was another request.**

**I would actually like to see these two return, whether as Smash Fighters or in a completely new game.**


	132. Lilina

"…Are you sure you want to do this?" questioned Link as he looked up from the application in his hand.

The blue-haired girl gave nod at this. "Yes. I want to become a Smash Fighter so should Roy does return I can continue to fight by his side."

"Then how do you explain last time, Lilina?" asked Samus with a raised eyebrow.

"Trust me, if I had known about him being on the Melee roster, I would have been there," stated Lilina with a tone of disapproval. It was obvious that Roy must have snuck off to become a Smash Fighter without telling Lilina at the time.

'_So Roy is not the only one who has to deal with this sort of thing,'_ thought Link. He and Marth would have to talk to the redhead about this.

"Aren't you a magic user though, Lilina? Would you even be able to hold your own in physical combat?" questioned the bounty hunter.

"Well Zelda, Rosalina, and Palutena are also magic users, as is Peach, and if Peach can do it well I think any magic user could do it," replied the mage with a shrug.

"You do have a point," said Samus. "How Peach made it this far still astonishes me."

"So does this mean I can be on the roster?" asked Lilina, looking hopeful.

"Maybe. It all depends on whether or not Roy returns," stated Link.

"Fair enough. I think I'll go inform Roy so he doesn't try anything."

The mage took her leave to find her childhood friend. As she left, Link prayed to the Goddesses for Roy's safety.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**By request, from **_**Fire Emblem: Burning Blade**_**, here's Lilina, Hector's daughter and Roy's wife. Obviously her chances are very slim, considering she's not a Lord and the fact that Roy was taken out of the roster, but I still thought it was an interview worth doing.**


	133. Tharja

Link wasn't sure what to do at the moment. All he did know was that he really hoped that Zelda didn't walk in as the applicant before him and Samus was dressed very…provocatively and he didn't need his Princess jumping to conclusions…or get into another catfight.

"So…Tharja. Why exactly do you want to be a Smash Fighter exactly?" asked the swordsman.

"Isn't it obvious?" replied the dark mage in a quiet voice.

"If it was, we wouldn't have asked," deadpanned Samus.

"It is rumored that Chrom might become a Smash Fighter, which means that Robin might be there to give him tactical advice and if that's the case…" explained Tharja with a dark giggle. "I want to be there with my Robin."

The two Veterans glanced at each other before looking back at Tharja. Link was the one to speak up. "Okay…while there is no problem with your reason for wanting to join, I should point out that if Chrom did become a Smash Fighter, this Robin you speak of would not be on the roster as well. Chrom would technically be on his own in these battles."

"And what's so special about this Robin anyway?" questioned Samus.

Tharja gave the bounty hunter a dark look. "Everything. Now be silent before I hex you."

Samus raised an eyebrow at this, unintimidated by the dark mage. "So you have feelings for Robin then?"

The raven-haired woman held her tome closer to her chest and lowered her head in an attempt to hide her blush. She didn't like how this woman was able to read her so easily. "What does it matter to you?"

"It doesn't matter to me, to be honest, but it's almost painful watching you standing here in an attempt on trying to gain this guy's attention."

This earned Samus a glare from Tharja, though the bounty hunter still wasn't fazed by it. "You know nothing."

"I know that you're trying to hard," stated Samus. "Why not just ask some of the other girls how to gain a guy's attention. They might be able to help you."

"…Sumia offered to help once."

"Then take it. If she was able to get Chrom with her way, she might be able to come up with a way suited for you so you can get this Robin."

A small smile appeared on Tharja's face. "I think…I think that could work."

Without another word, Tharja set off to find the clumsy Pegasus Knight. With the Dark Mage gone, Samus noticed Link staring at her with wide eyes.

"What?"

"I'm just wondering how and when you started giving romantic advice, Samus."

A slight blush appeared on Samus' face. "Sh-Shut up!"

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**Everyone's favorite Dark Mage, Tharja, as requested.**

**What can I say about **_**Fire Emblem: Awakening**_**? Well, I know that it plays very differently depending on Robin's gender, that's for sure. From what I've seen on sites like deviantART, guys tend to pair Robin up with a girl, although at most times Tharja since it is the canon pairing for Robin, who will give them good stat boosts and abilities depending on the style they would like to play as (magic or sword). Female players on the other hand play it as if they're in the game themselves and pair up with whatever guy they find the hottest. It's almost sad, really.**


	134. Special Reveal Chapter 6

The time has come for a Newcomer to join the roster and this time it was the young princess and descendant of Marth, Lucina. Unfortunately for the young woman, she was trapped between two obstacles with no hope of escape. And these obstacles were…

"Oh Lucina! I'm so proud of you!"

"Me too! I can't wait to see my precious granddaughter fight side-by-side with Marth!"

…They were her mother, Sumia, and her ancestor, Caeda, both of who had the young blushing girl in a vice-like hug. Off to the side stood Marth, who looked like he wanted to save the young girl.

"Hey! Don't hog Lucy to yourself, Mom! I want to give her a hug too!"

There was also Cynthia, Lucina's little sister. The blue-haired Pegasus Knight got in on the hug, squeezing Lucina even more.

"M-Mother! Lady Caeda! Cynthia! I can't breathe!" exclaimed Lucina as she struggled to escape her confinement.

"Caeda, release the poor child before you kill her," said Marth with a sigh.

The elder Pegasus Knight did as she was told and turned to her husband with a pout. "You're no fun, Marth. There's nothing wrong in congratulating cute little Lucina, something you haven't done yet!"

"That's not true!" cried out Lucina. "Lord Marth was actually the first to congratulate me!"

"She actually speaks the truth. I was there to see it after all," said a voice.

The group turned to see a white-haired man in black robes walking towards them.

"Ah, Robin! Congratulations on getting in as well," said Sumia with a smile.

"Thank you, Sumia," replied the Tactician with a smile. Before he could say anything else though, a chill went up his spine as a sultry voice floated through the air.

"Hello, Robin."

Turning his head, Robin found Tharja standing right next to him. He had to hold back the need to jump back.

"Ah, Tharja…what brings you here?" asked Robin, a nervous smile on his face. He really hoped that she was back to normal…at least, her version of normal. Her trying to act normal was very unsettling.

"I came here to congratulate you after hearing that you made it on the roster right after I applied for a spot myself," replied the Dark Mage. She then held her tome close to her chest and held her head down to hide her blush. "I was hoping we could celebrate together over your favorite meal, eel and liver pie."

Robin raised an eyebrow at this. At least she seemed back to her old self. "Actually, Tharja, Chrom and Sumia invited me to join them in celebration since Lucina got in as well."

"Although we could always celebrate Robin's acceptance another time!" cut in Sumia. She then gave the magic swordsman a smile. "So if you want, Robin, you can go with Tharja!"

Robin gave the woman a blank look. He felt that something was up, but something in his instincts told him not to question it. "I suppose I could do that…"

"Excellent!" stated Tharja, as she clamped onto Robin's arm. "Let us go, Robin. I believe that you are given your own room at that mansion you are staying at?"

A slight blush made its way onto Robin's face as he heard the tone Tharja used. He had to clear his thoughts though, as he had one last thing to do before he left.

"Sumia, have you seen Chrom, by chance? I need to speak to him about something real quick."

Sumia glanced off to the side. "Well…"

Following her gaze, everyone saw Chrom in the corner, doing what looked like sulking.

"…How did we not notice him?" questioned Tharja.

"Poor Daddy," said Cynthia with a sympathetic frown.

"Why is Father sulking to begin with?" questioned Lucina.

Marth and Robin walked forward towards Chrom to find out. Once they reached him, Marth tapped him on the shoulder. "Chrom."

"…Yes, Lord Marth."

"Why are you sulking?" demanded the Lord, getting straight to the point.

"…I am not sulking!" growled the younger Lord.

"You're sulking, Daddy!" stated Cynthia as she came forward.

"Chrom…is this because Lucina and Robin became Smash Fighter while you didn't?" asked Sumia. She hoped this wasn't the case. Chrom should be proud of their daughter's achievement.

"No!" exclaimed Chrom as he turned to his family and friends. "Lucina and Robin earned their positions and even if I didn't get in, I am quite proud of them!"

Sumia was very relieved at this. "Then what is wrong?"

A grimace appeared on Chrom's face. "I was made a fool of in battle against that man who punches with fire."

Everyone sweatdropped at hearing Chrom's reason for sulking.

"What a foolish reason," stated Tharja with a frown. This earned her a glare from Chrom.

"No offense, Chrom, but I must agree with Tharja," said Robin, causing the Dark Mage to blush slightly again. "Captain Falcon is a very strong opponent to begin with, so it's really no surprise that you lost in your first battle against him. I will say though that you should be glad that he is an ally rather than an enemy. Otherwise…thing would be a whole lot worse."

"Robin has a point, Chrom," said Marth as he placed a hand on his "son's" shoulder. "Never think that you have to win all the time. This isn't war where the important things are on the line."

"…Yes. I will remember that," said Chrom. He then gave off a smile. "Thank you, Lord Marth, Robin. I guess I lost my way for a moment."

"Yay! Daddy's back!" exclaimed Cynthia as she glomped her father. "Lucy! Daddy needs a hug!"

Lucina let out a sigh at her sister's behavior, but walked over and gave her father a hug nonetheless. Sumia soon joined in and the whole family was together.

Watching the scene, Caeda let out a few giggles. "Aw, this is so cute! You should consider yourself lucky, Chrom. Especially since Sumia is the perfect daughter-in-law!"

The clumsy Pegasus Knight let out an "eep" and her face was soon aflame thanks to Caeda's compliment. Tharja merely rolled her eyes at watching all of this.

"As…sweet as this moment is, Robin and I have some alone time we need to get to."

"Tharja…"

The Dark Mage merely gave her Tactician a smirk. "It's true though."

Robin let out a groan as Tharja started to drag him away. As she did, the royals could here what sounded like her saying something about her becoming an Assist Trophy so she could fight alongside Robin.

"…Tharja's kinda weird," stated Cynthia. "Must be where Noire and Morgan get it from."

"Possibly," added Lucina.

"Alright then!" exclaimed Chrom, getting everyone's attention. "First off, I apologize for the sorry state I was just in and now that I am out of it, we can go and celebrate Lucina's accomplishment."

Sumia and Cynthia let out a cheer, while Lucina blushed a bit at the attention she was getting. Chrom then led the way with his family trailing behind and Marth and Caeda behind them. With them in the back, Marth and Caeda had their own conversation.

"You will look out for Lucina during the tournament, won't you, Marth?"

"Of course I will, Caeda. She is after all, as you put it, our granddaughter."

Caeda merely giggled before giving her husband a quick kiss to the cheek. She then grabbed his arm and laid head upon his shoulder. The two continued walking behind their family, listening to them enjoy the happy occasion.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**We got two Newcomers today and they were Lucina and Robin from **_**Fire Emblem Awakening**_** (ironic considering I just posted Tharja's interview yesterday). Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter filled with family fluff, Chrom x Sumia, and Robin x Tharja.**


	135. Captain Vul

"We've been through a lot of interviews, haven't we?" questioned Link as he went over the list of people who applied, made it in, and ones who were declined.

"I'm just glad that they'll be over soon," replied Samus with a happy smile.

It was then that the door opened and in walked the next applicant. He was an albatross with brown feathers, a feathery beard, and wore a regal, sailor captain's uniform.

"I am here to serve Meta Knight in his quest to conquer the battlefield!" exclaimed the bird.

"And just who are anyway?" questioned the bounty hunter with a raised eyebrow.

"I am Captain Vul, second-in-command to Meta Knight! Master Meta Knight is returning to the field of battle in the upcoming tournament and I shall command the Halberd to ensure victory!"

Link and Samus sweatdropped at Captain Vul's declaration. Samus was the one to speak up first. "If what I've heard is right, weren't you the first to abandon ship when Kirby was making progress on stopping Meta Knight's plans of taking over Dream Land?"

Captain Vul went stiff at the accusation. Coughing into his hand, he tried to play it off. "You must have heard wrong, lassie. I would never abandon the Meta-Knight Corp."

"Sure you wouldn't," replied the blonde, not believing Vul for one minute.

The seabird sent Samus a nasty glare. "You dare question me, you scallywag?! I shall send the Meta-Knights after you and then we'll hear you sing a different tune!"

With that, Captain Vul turned and stomped on of the room. Once he was gone, Link turned to Samus.

"This is probably a stupid question, but aren't you worried about his threat?"

"We're talking about enemies of Kirby here. Aside from Meta Knight and some of the other darker villains he's fought, there's nothing to worry about."

"You do have a point."

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**Meta Knight returns to the roster and who better than have his second-in-command from **_**Kirby Super Star**_** and its remake, Captain Vul. Obviously he will not get on the roster, but still needed someone for Meta Knight's reveal.**


	136. Wart

Link sweatdropped as he watched Samus mark her calendar, marking how many days were left for when SSB4 came out.

"You really want these interviews to end, don't you?" questioned the swordsman.

"Of course I do! The thought of not having to deal with idiots anymore fills me with such joy."

Link could only sweatdrop once again. Deciding against continuing this conversation, Link called in the next applicant. When the door opened, in walked a large green frog, which wore a crown, a pendent, and a blue robe.

"I am the great Wart! Hahahaha!" exclaimed the frog.

The two Veterans had blank looks on their faces, unsure on what they were dealing with. Samus then turned to Link with a deadpan look. "Now do you see why I want this to end?"

Ignoring her, Link addressed Wart. "You're here to become a Smash Fighter, Mamu?"

"Of course I do, ribbit! I want to get back at Mario for stopping me from taking over Subcon, ribbit!"

"What about your Frog Choir?"

"Eh, I still lead it, but revenge is something I need to do, ribbit," replied the Frog King in a nonchalant manner.

Watching the conversation, Samus grew more and more confused. "Okay, what's the deal here? How do you two know each other?"

"War, or as I know him as Mamu, is a resident of the Dream Realm. I met him back when I was caught in the Wind Fish's dream on Koholint Island," explained Link.

"So he's basically a bad dream," replied Samus.

"Exactly, which makes me wonder how much of a chance he has on getting on the roster."

"Oi! I taught you the Frog's Song of Soul! You owe me, ribbit!" exclaimed Wart as he glared at Link.

"I paid you three-hundred Rupees so you could teach me that song and I only had to use it twice!" exclaimed Link as he glared right back. "How do I owe you anything?!"

"Fool! You will pay for your foolishness when I send my 8 bit organization after you, ribbit!"

"I've fought some of your 8 bits on Koholint Island, they weren't all that threatening," replied the swordsman.

Letting out a growl, Wart stomped out of the room, muttering about revenge against both Mario AND Link now.

"…That was all unexpected," said Samus.

"When you deal with things like I have, you get used to it," replied Link with a shrug.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**Getting back into the groove of things, we have the requested Wart from SMB2. I even threw in some mention of his cameo from **_**Link's Awakening**_**.**


	137. Medusa

Link and Samus weren't sure what to do at the moment with their next applicant, especially considering said applicant came in demanding to get on the roster so she could defeat Palutena.

"Medusa, you do realize that you can't just barge in here and make demands, right?" questioned the Hylian swordsman.

"Don't speak to me as if I were a child, mortal," replied the snake woman with a scowl. "I'm not that brat of Palutena's."

"Still doesn't mean we'll just give you a spot," added the blonde bounty hunter.

"Keep quiet! This series needs more villainous fighters and all I want to is to destroy Palutena once and for all and watch her little angel squirm in agony. It's a win-win situation for all of us."

"And what about Hades? He applied for a spot as well you know."

"Getting more revenge on him will be a bonus."

"…I see," said Link. "And what about Dark Pit?"

The Goddess of Darkness gave the swordsman a narrowed look. "What about him?"

"Well it is speculated that he's already on the roster."

"If he's on the roster then Sakurai has a few screws loose," growled Medusa. "I had heard people complain about that Lucina girl being a clone of Marth, but at least she's her own character in her series. Dark Pit is a literal clone of Pit and truly has no business being anything more than a palette swap!"

"I agree wholeheartedly!" exclaimed Samus.

Link facepalmed as the two women started to "bash" on Dark Pit and silently wondered is Samus was right in wanting these interviews to end.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**Next on the request list is Medusa and in true KI fashion, we've torn down the fourth wall in this interview. Seriously though, Dark Pit should not be in as a fighter and the fandom will be damn hypocrites if he does.**


	138. Gaius

The scent of sweets filtered through the air and the two Veterans wondered where it was coming from. They soon got their answer when the door opened and in walked an orange-haired man wearing dark-colored clothing and a black cloak. He also had many pieces of candy sticking out of his pockets.

"Yo, the name's Gaius and I'm here to be a Smash Fighter."

"And what can you add to the roster? From the looks of it, you use a sword in battle and we really don't need to listen to the fanbrats about there being ANOTHER sword user," stated Samus with a grimace.

"I'm really fast and I can be paid in candy instead of money."

"You're hired!"

"Samus," said Link in a scolding tone, making the bounty hunter pout a bit. Link then turned back to Gaius. "Is there any other reason you want in?"

"Well, I had heard that Bubbles got in a while back, so I figured if he could get in I could too."

"…Bubbles?"

"Yeah, you know, the guy with the magical sword and the books."

"You mean Robin?"

"Yeah!"

Samus let out a few snickers. "Bubbles. Nice nickname for him."

"I usually come up with nicknames for all of my friends," replied Gaius with a smirk.

Before anymore could be said, the door slammed opened and in walked a young blonde girl with her hair done up in pigtails. Her dress looked like it was made from a birdcage.

"Gaius! I couldn't find them!" cried the girl.

"Ah, don't worry, Princess. I'm sure they're around here somewhere," replied the thief.

Link and Samus glanced at each other before looking back at the two before them. Link was the one to speak up first. "Is there something we should know about?"

"Not really," replied Gaius. "Princess here was just looking for Chrom and Lucina."

The girl gave off a pout. "I was hoping that while my husband here was getting interviews, I could go look for my brother and my niece and scold them for not inviting me to celebrate Lucina getting in on the roster! I'm Lissa, by the way."

"Did you check the training area?" asked Samus. "Last I heard that's where they were."

Lissa frowned, realizing that she did not check the most obvious place. "No I did not. Let's go, Gaius, before we lose track of them again!"

"Yeah, yeah, right behind you. By the way, I'm almost out of candy," stated the thief. His eyes lit up when his wife produced a satchel of her homemade candy and presented it to him. He gave her a quick kiss to her temple. "Love you."

With that, the two head out of the room in search of the training area so Lissa could give Chrom a piece of her mind.

"…Should we call and warn Chrom about this? Lissa looked pretty mad," said Link.

"…Nah. This is obviously a family thing and we shouldn't get involved," replied Samus.

Link was sure Samus didn't want to get involved regardless if it was a family thing or not.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**Finishing up the current request list we have Gaius from **_**Fire Emblem Awakening**_**. I also added Lissa in as I had realized that I had forgotten all about her when I wrote the Lucina and Robin reveal chapter. And yes, I made Lissa and Gaius get married in FEA. It made the most sense, especially when you look at all of Gaius' endings and the fact that it was Lissa's candy that got Gaius to join The Shepherds in the first place.**


	139. N

"_Pika!"_

"Poyo!"

The yellow mouse and the pink puffball ran into the interview room and jumped up onto the desk, confusing Link and Samus. They became even more confused when a young man in his early twenties ran into the room as well. He lad long light green hair tied into a ponytail and wore a baseball cap. He also had soulless looking eyes.

"I demand that you release all the Pokémon here at once!" exclaimed the man.

Samus gave the man a blank look. "What?"

"Pokémon are not tools used for fighting for people's entertainment! They are our friends and should be treated as such!"

The blonde bounty hunter grimaced, not liking this guy's attitude. It was clear that he was insane. "First off, we don't make the Pokémon who live here fight. They do it of their own free will. Secondly, Kirby here is not a Pokémon, so I don't know why you were chasing after him."

"His name is Kirby? What a strange name for a Pokémon," said the delusional man, not even registering what Samus said. "Nonetheless, as King of Team Plasma I must save all Pokémon from humanity's tyranny!"

And that was when Samus' patience snapped. "Pikachu, use Thunder on this idiot before I kill him."

"_Pi!"_ agreed the Mouse Pokémon, happy to oblige. _"Pikachu!"_

The volts of electricity coursed through the air and hit their mark, electrifying the soulless-eyed man into unconsciousness. Now a charred twitching pile on the floor, the man was in severe pain. Not wanting to see anymore of him, Samus called for somebody to get him and toss him out.

"You know, normally I would say something in a situation like this, but I feel this was deserving," said Link.

"Glad you're seeing things my way for once," replied Samus with a grin as she petted both Pikachu and Kirby.

"_Cha!"_

"Poyo!"

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**Much like with Clemont when the Prism Tower stage was revealed, I wanted to write out this chapter when the N's Castle stage (now officially known as the Unova Pokémon League stage) was first revealed. This Gary Stu deserves every bit of pain possible.**


	140. Special Reveal Chapter 7

The Master Sword, the Falchion, the Monado; three legendary blades known to have the power to vanquish great evil. No one knows what would happen should these three blades ever clash…until now.

*CLANG*

*CLASH*

*ZZAAP*

The three swordsmen sparred each other with great intensity, both brushing up on their skills and to test each other for the upcoming battles. Link and Marth were actually having some difficulty due to Shulk's ability to see into the future and foreseeing their moves.

Off to the side, a group of their friends were watching the battle with rapt attention.

Reyn was making bets with Ogma and Rusl on who would win:

"I'm telling you, Shulk's got this in the bag," stated Reyn, very sure of himself.

Rusl merely shook his head. "I don't know. I've known Link for a long time, to the point that I see him as one of my own kids. He's very skilled and strong; he shouldn't be taken lightly."

"From what I see, all three of them seem to be evenly matched," said Ogma. "It could be possible that this will be a draw."

Tiki was arguing with Riki and Colin on who was the best:

"No! Link is the best!" exclaimed Colin as he gave a pouty look to his two "opponents".

"Nuh-uh! Marth is!" stated Tiki, the dragon woman still a child at heart.

"Riki says both are wrong! Shulk win this 'cause Riki say so!" declared the Nopon, crossing his arm-like ears.

Then there was Impa, Merric, and Dunban, who were talking about possible strategies that the swordsmen could implement:

"Considering the types of combatants that they would face in these battles, attacking from a distance would be the best option," said Impa.

Dunban let out a few chuckles. "That's all fine for Link, but Shulk doesn't have any long-ranged attacks and from I can see, neither does Marth."

Merric let out a sigh. "It is true that Marth doesn't have long-ranged techniques, but his speed and skill is more than enough to take down an opponent."

Lastly, Zelda, Caeda, and Fiora were discussing about their respective swordsmen:

"I must say, I didn't think anyone other than my brother could keep up with Shulk in terms of swordsmanship," stated Fiora as she watched the spar.

"We should be the ones impressed, Fiora," said Caeda. "Link and Marth are both equals and no has ever been able to match them, not even Roy or Ike."

"That fact that Shulk is able to dodge and defend with ease, even with his ability, is quite amazing," added Zelda.

"I see…who do you think will win?" questioned Fiora, turning to the two princesses.

"No one," replied the Hylian princess. "Caeda and I learned long ago that there would never be a true "winner" between Link and Marth with their skill. If Shulk is just as skilled, then their spars will always end in a draw."

Caeda then turned to Fiora. "Now that we have that out of the way, we need to speak to you about something important."

"What would that be?" asked the knife wielder.

"Be wary and never trust Princess Peach."

Fiora tilted her head in confusion. "What do you mean? She seems really nice."

Zelda and Caeda glanced at each other before giving Fiora a deadpan look. It was Zelda who explained. "Peach is known to flirt with multiple men, more specifically Link and Marth. Chances are she will go after Shulk now that he's on the roster."

Fiora grimaced at the thought of some other woman coming after her Shulk. Like hell she'd let that happen! She then started planning with the two princesses on how to deal with the pink wearing blonde.

Over with the three swordsmen, they were just finishing up with their spar.

"That was quite the workout if I do say so myself," stated Shulk as he sheathed the Monado onto his back and wiped away the sweat from his forehead.

"It's been a long time since Marth or I have had an opponent who could keep us on our toes," replied Link, sheathing the Master Sword.

"I concur," added Marth as he too sheathed his Falchion. "It was quite enjoyable to finally meet an opponent who could do that. Welcome to the roster, Shulk."

"Ah! Glad I could give you two a good spar then and thank you!" said Shulk, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. It wasn't everyday a Newcomer was given praise from a couple of Veterans.

The three swordsmen made their way over to the group, where they were bombarded by Tiki's, Colin's, and Riki's praise, as well as having Reyn complain how he didn't win any money. Rusl, Impa, Ogma, Merric, and Dunban though congratulated the swordsmen on their improved skills. Zelda, Caeda, and Fiora then gave their own form of congratulations by giving their respective swordsmen a peck on the cheek, much to the swordsmen's embarrassment as the others let out a few laughs when their faces garnered slight blushes. With the spars over, the group headed back to the Smash Mansion for lunch, unaware that they were being watched from high above.

Up on the cliffs, the demon king known as Bowser glared hatefully at the group and more specifically at Shulk.

"Wretched human," growled Bowser. "I'll get you back for that sneak attack you did to me."

A dark laugh echoed through the air. "You truly believe you could defeat him?"

Bowser turned to send a glare towards his fellow demon king. "Keep quiet, Ganondorf! I'd like to see you try and deal with that brat."

The Dark King gave off a smirk. "Oh, but I plan to."

"…Wait, what?" questioned Bowser, now confused.

"You heard me, fool. That Monado shall be mine. Not only that, but I shall be taking the Falchion and the Master Sword as well."

"Gwahahaha! Now I know you're talking crazy! You can't even hold the Master Sword since you are one with the darkness!" laughed Bowser.

"That is why I will be requiring some assistance in my conquest," stated Ganondorf as two figures stepped up from behind him. One was a man with a rat-like face and a strange metal body with long claws and the other looked almost corpse-like and wore sorcerer robes. "Those three blades will be ours and nothing will stop us from taking over these realms! Hahahaha!"

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**Of all the Newcomer trailers so far, Shulk's has to be my new favorite, beating out Little Mac's. Not only was Bowser's inclusion hilarious (Oh look! A butterfly!), but I really liked how it showcased Link and Marth's friendship in the SSB series by showing how in sync they are in battle. If the trailer is any indication, I'm hoping that SSB4 will show off a possible friendship between Link, Marth, and Shulk, because those three together would make an epic team.**

**Which brings me to Zelda, Caeda, and Fiora. It hasn't happened yet, but there's no doubt that sooner or later there'll be at least one screenshot of Peach looking flirty towards Shulk before the game comes out, which is why we've got Zelda and Caeda warning Fiora ahead of time so she can be on guard.**

**Ending the chapter, we have Bowser wanting revenge on Shulk and Ganondorf making an appearance due to his return in SSB4. I added Ganondorf not so much because of the leak that first showed us Shulk, but because of an official video Nintendo put out that accidently shows Ganondorf's return. So yeah, he's definitely returning and that just leaves one character from the video leak that hadn't been "officially" confirmed (Who else thought Shulk's trailer was going to have Bowser Jr. in it when Bowser first appeared?).**

**The Japanese release of SSB4 is almost here and once it does, this fic will end since there will be no point of having more interviews. That being said, while I'll still take requests until then, I will not take all of them. I'll only take ones that are reasonable and interesting, which means I won't be doing really minor characters or anymore third-party characters. I'm actually hoping to end this fic on 150 chapters, with the last one being the full roster reveal. So that means there is nine possible request spots to fill…unless of course there's another Newcomer trailer before then.**

**Lastly, the bit at the end of this chapter with Ganondorf and the two mystery figures (cookie to whoever can guess both of them), I might turn that into an actual story. A crossover between **_**The Legend of Zelda**_**, **_**Fire Emblem**_**, and **_**Xenoblade Chronicles**_** would be epic you have to admit.**


	141. Kumatora

A pink-haired teen wearing a blue hooded parka and red boots stood in front of Link and Samus with her arms crossed.

"Can we hurry this up? I've got things to do, dammit!" exclaimed the girl as she impatiently tapped her foot.

Link let out a sigh. "Kumatora, you can't rush something like this."

The princess let out an unladylike snort. "I don't see why not. You ask a few questions, I answer, you send in my application, and then I'm on my marry way. See how fast that can be?"

"She has a point, Link. Let's get this over with already!" exclaimed Samus.

Letting out another sigh, Link then glared at Samus. "We need to do this right."

Both the bounty hunter and the princess let out a couple of groans.

"Can we just start this then?" groaned Kumatora.

"Alright then. What would you be able to bring to the roster if you were a Smash Fighter?" questioned the Hylian.

"That's easy! I'm not some girly girl like some of the other girls on the roster. I kick butt and do it well!" exclaimed Kumatora with a grin as she punched the air a few times.

"…I like her," stated Samus.

"You would," muttered the swordsman.

"I say we let her on the roster."

"Samus, we have to send her application to headquarters so they can make the final decision, remember?"

Both girls gave off slight pouts and Link could honestly say that it was weird seeing tomboys pout. He then briefly wondered what these two would do if they were ever on the same roster. He had to suppress the shudder that came at that thought.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**Beginning the final stretch of requests is everyone's favorite PK using princess – Kumatora from **_**Mother 3**_**. She would be an excellent addition to the roster, should she get in.**


	142. Pyrrhon

"Make way for Pyrrhon, for he wishes to join the ranks of _Super Smash Bros._!"

The two veterans sweatdropped as they heard the loud voice of the egotistical Sun God from outside the door of the interview room. It wasn't long until the door slammed open and Pyrrhon stepped into the room in all of his fiery glory.

"You'd think Palutena would put him on a leash or something," said Samus with a grimace.

"Pyrrhon resents the fact that you think he should be held down like a dog. Besides, Palutena would not do that to Pyrrhon."

"You must not know her very well then," replied the bounty hunter. "Seriously though, what makes you think you can be a Smash Fighter?"

Pyrrhon let out a laugh. "Is it not obvious? Pyrrhon is a god amongst gods! Much like his Super God status, he deserves to be a Smash Fighter!"

"People say Ridley deserves to be one too, but we all know that ain't happening," stated Samus. She then muttered. "Not if I have anything to say about anyway."

"Although we will be willing to send in your application anyway, Pyrrhon. Who knows, maybe you'll be on the roster after all," said Link as he placed Pyrrhon's application in the outgoing pile.

"Haha! Soon Pyrrhon will be on top and all shall know his greatness!"

"Only in your dreams would that happen," said a voice that made Pyrrhon tense up.

Turning around, Pyrrhon found that Palutena was standing behind him with her arms crossed and a narrowed look on her face. Before he could say anything, Pyrrhon let out a yelp when Palutena reached over, grabbed him by the ear, and started dragging him out of the room.

"Why Palutena?! Why would you do this to your brother?!" exclaimed the egomaniac as he struggled to get free from her iron grip.

"Because you're annoying and there is no way I want you on the same roster with me! Plus I want to make sure you stay away from Pit!"

"Palutena!"

The two Veterans sweatdropped once again as they watched the Goddess of Light drag away the Sun God. They made a quick note to never get on her bad side…or do anything to Pit they might regret.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**The next request is Pyrrhon from **_**Kid Icarus Uprising**_**. His chances might be lower than others from the KI series, but with Magnus and Phosphora as Assist Trophies and Viridi unfortunately being a stage hazard, his chances are looking a little better.**

**And if you don't get the Palutena and Pyrrhon part, go read my KI one-shot Birth of a Hero if you haven't already.**


	143. Inkling

"Banzai!"

Link and Samus both blinked in confusion, wondering who was just shouting so loudly. The answer soon came when the door slammed open and in ran a young girl with bright orange hair. What made her stand out was the strange looking gun in her hand, the black "mask" around her eyes, and the fact that her bangs looked like squid tentacles.

Samus immediately recognized the girl. "Hold on a moment! Why are you here for an interview? Your game doesn't come out until long after SSB4 does!"

"So? How does that exempt me from entering?" questioned the Inkling with a scoff. "Besides, if my studies on history is correct, that Roy guy was in Melee a whole year before his actual game came out. What's to say I can do the same?"

"She does bring up a good point, Samus," said Link, turning to the bounty hunter. "It would be kind of unfair if we were to make Roy the only exception. Plus, a lot of people are anticipating _Splatoon_, so it stands to reason that she might be on the roster even before her official debut."

The Inkling gave off a grin. "Listen to the sword dude. He knows what's up!"

The blonde space traveler let out a groan. Just once she would like for people not to give her grief on everything and just listen to her.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**The Inkling from the upcoming game**_** Splatoon**_**, as requested by you. Sorry it's so short, but there's really not a whole lot to go on at this point in time.**


	144. Baby Mario & Baby Luigi

A tick mark appeared near Samus' temple as she glared at the green dinosaur before her. At least Yoshi had the foresight to look ashamed.

"Do you really expect me to believe that these two should be on the roster?!" exclaimed the blonde bounty hunter as she pointed towards the two babies on the desk.

One of the babies was dressed like Mario and the other was dressed as Luigi.

"Yoshi?" questioned the dinosaur with a tilt of the head.

"If you think about it, Samus, it could be possible. They could be a tag team like the Ice Climbers. Besides, if the _Yoshi's Island _series were to get another rep, who better than Baby Mario and Baby Luigi?"

"That's besides the point, Link! They're babies!" yelled Samus as she glared at the swordsman. This of course caused the two babies to start crying. "…Damn it."

Yoshi quickly went over to the babies and did what he could to calm them down. Luckily it didn't take long to do just that.

Once the babies were calm, Link turned back to Samus. "How does them being babies prevent them from being on the roster? We already have Kirby and Pichu as Smash Fighters and they're babies."

Samus silently questioned what was wrong with the world if babies could be placed on the field of battle.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**Another short one, but this request was for Baby Mario and Baby Luigi. **_**Yoshi's Island**_** really does need another rep. Along with **_**F-Zero**_**, they are the only two series represented in the first SSB that still only has one playable character.**


	145. John Raimi

"So who is next on the list?" asked Samus.

Link looked at the applications and was surprised by what he saw. "Uh…how well are you when it comes to ghosts?"

Samus raised an eyebrow at the question, but soon got her answer when a spectral form passed through the door.

"I apologize for just coming in like that, but as you can see, knocking is not possible while in this form."

"And who are you exactly?" questioned the bounty hunter.

"Ah yes, let me introduce myself. My name is John Raimi. I'm a scientist and obviously not of this world anymore."

"…I see. Tell me, Raimi, if you're a ghost, how exactly do you think you'll be able to fight?"

"I'd actually like to know that myself," stated Link.

"I do have ghost powers. I am able to posses anything from living being to inanimate objects and use them fight," explained the ghostly scientist.

"It would bring something unique to the table," said Link as he went into thought.

"True, but could it be done?" asked Samus.

"There's only one way to find out," said Link as he took Raimi's application and put it in the outgoing pile.

"I very much appreciate this," said Raimi with a nod. "Hopefully if I do get in it will give me more exposure and Nintendo will make a new _Geist _game."

"Don't hold your breath," muttered Samus as Raimi took his leave.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**Since I finished what requests I did have, I wrote out a character I would like to see. John Raimi, the main character of the GameCube game **_**Geist**_**, the only other M rated game Nintendo has ever published.**


	146. Eddy

A dripping sound could be heard and it was driving Samus crazy.

"Grr, where the hell is that leak?!" exclaimed Samus as she had heard ear against the wall, as if she were trying to find the leak this way.

"I don't think it is a leak, Samus," said Link with a sigh.

"And why not?!"

"Because there are no pipes anywhere near this room," replied the swordsman in a deadpan tone.

Samus stood away from the wall and looked at Link with her arms crossed. "If that's the case, where is that dripping coming from?!"

The door opened and to the surprise of the two Veterans, a mass of water rolled into the room. Once it stopped, it formed into what looked like a living water droplet with arms, legs, eyes, and a mouth. It was also pretty short compared to the two Veterans as well.

"Hi! My name's Eddy and I'm here to become a Smash Fighter!"

"…You're a giant drip of water."

Eddy looked confused by Samus' statement. "Of course I am. That's my whole shtick. Although in my world I'm the size of an average droplet."

"And you wish to be a Smash Fighter?" questioned Link.

"That's right! Being made of water, I could bring something new to the roster, especially since Squirtle is unfortunately not returning."

"That's true. With Squirtle gone, we've lost the only Water-type Smash Fighter on the roster," stated the Hylian.

"So then can I be on the roster?" asked Eddy, a hopeful look on his face.

"…We'll see," said Samus, placing Eddy's application in the outgoing file.

"Thank you!" exclaimed the water droplet as he ran like a river out of the room.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**Eddy from the **_**Fluidity**_** series is another character I'd like to see in SSB4 in some form or another. If you're into puzzle games, check out this Nintendo series.**


	147. Rundas

"Is it just me or does it feel a little colder in here all of a sudden?" asked Link.

"Maybe a little. Why do you ask?" replied Samus.

Before Link could answer, the door opened and in stepped a strange looking alien, an alien that Samus easily recognized.

"You might want to stop staring, Samus," said the alien.

"R-Rundas?! But how?! I thought you were dead?!" exclaimed the blonde bounty hunter.

An arrogant laugh escaped Rundas. "This universe is a very strange place, allowing the dead to come and go as it pleases."

"So you two know each other?" questioned Link, looking between the two bounty hunters.

Samus gave a nod. "Yes. He is a fellow bounty hunter who had been hired to stop the Phazon all those years ago. Unfortunately he was corrupted by the Phazon and I had no choice but to fight him."

"And I want a rematch," added the Phrygisian. "Since I'm no longer under the Phazon Corruption, I can fight you with a clear mind."

"So that's why you want to be a Smash Fighter. You honestly think you have what it takes?" challenged Samus, a smirk on her face.

The icy bounty hunter let out a growl. "Don't tempt me to freeze you, wench."

Link let out a sigh as he watched the two bounty hunters stare each other down. He had to break this up before a fight did break out. "Rundas, if you want in we can gladly send in your application."

"You damn well better. I guess I'll take my leave then. I heard that Phazon creature Dark Samus was an Assist Trophy here, so I'm planning on getting some revenge."

With that said, Rundas disappeared in an icy cold burst, leaving the two Veterans on their own.

"Shouldn't you go and stop him?" questioned Link, turning to Samus. "I mean you are the only one who can handle Dark Samus."

"…I guess you have a point," replied the blonde as she summoned her Varia Suit and followed after Rundas.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**Another request down. It's surprising how many people over the course of this fic requested Rundas to be interviewed.**


	148. Tin Star

"Now here's an interesting applicant," stated Link as he looked over the application in his hand.

"How so?" questioned Samus, not really believing the Hylian.

"Well…he's from a Western genre game."

The bounty hunter raised an eyebrow at this, not looking all that impressed. Ignoring her for the moment, Link called in the next applicant. When said applicant entered, Samus had to sweatdrop as she was greeted to a robotic cowboy.

"Howdy, ma'am. Hope ya been havin' a pleasant day," greeted the mechanical sheriff.

The bounty hunter turned to Link with a glare. "Who is this?"

"The name's Tin Star, ma'am. I'm the sheriff of East Driftwood, an old western town in a world filled with robots," explained Tin Star.

Samus turned back to the robot. "And you think you have what it takes to be a Smash Fighter?"

"Darn tootin'! I know how to hold mah own and I can take down any villains who need to be taken care of!"

"And what about the other Smash Fighters? The ones who aren't villains," questioned Samus, crossing her arms under her breasts.

"Well The Code of Good Guy Rules would say I shouldn't fight them since they're not villains, but since this is technically a tournament of sorts that there be a loophole I can use," explained Tin Star with a grin.

A sigh escaped Samus' mouth. Before she could say anything though, Link took hold of the conversation.

"We'd be glad to have you on the roster, Tin Star. Keep in mind though that it is up to headquarters to make the final decision."

"Right! Here's hopin' that we can meet again then!"

Tin star then called for his faithful steed, Aluminum, and rode off into the sunset.

"…How did he do that?" questioned Samus as she watched Tin Star fade into the distance.

"I have no idea," replied Link.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

_**Tin Star**_** is a Nintendo published rail shooter game for the SNES that was compatible with the Super Scope. His chances of being a Smash Fighter are slim to none, but I would still like to see something for Tin Star in SSB4, even if it is just a Trophy.**


	149. Mewtwo

"Here it is, Samus. The last interview," stated Link.

The blonde bounty hunter's eyes shined with renewed hope. "Really? You're not pulling my leg are you?"

"Nope. This is really the last interview."

So ecstatic was Samus that she actually pulled out a bottle of champagne and popped the cork. Seeing the look she was getting from Link, she just merely raised an eyebrow.

"What? I've been waiting for this moment. Let me celebrate!"

"Could you at least wait until the game comes out and all of us can celebrate?"

"…But I don't want to wait anymore," whined the busty blonde.

"Such foolishness. You humans should have been destroyed years ago," echoed a voice that sounded like it was coming from everywhere.

Link and Samus got on guard, but soon found it to be in vain as the source of the voice teleported into the room.

"Mewtwo," hissed Samus as she glared at the Genetic Pokémon.

"Why are you here?" demanded Link as he too glared at the Psychic-type.

"It is simple. I plan on taking back my place as a Smash Fighter, so I may finally achieve my goals," replied the villainous Pokémon.

"You do know that you won't win, right?" questioned Samus. "Just like all the other villains, you'll fall eventually."

Mewtwo let out a sinister laugh. "Fool. I am nothing like Bowser and Ganondorf. I am superior to all! And the human race shall come to see that! No one will stop me!"

The two Veterans lunged forward, hoping they could stop Mewtwo, but again their actions were in vain as Mewtwo merely used his psychic powers to send them to the other side of the room. Not wanting to deal with the "weaklings", Mewtwo then teleported away, laughing all the while.

"This is bad, so very bad!" exclaimed Samus. She felt like she was going to have another panic attack.

"I wouldn't worry too much," replied Link. "If he does get in, he'll be outnumbered. Not even he can handle all of us."

"I just hope you're right," said the bounty hunter with a tired sigh.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**Well that's it. The final interview chapter and who better to finish it with than one of the most requested characters because everyone wants him to return; Mewtwo!**

**The next chapter will be the final one and it will reveal the entire roster of SSB4, so once I have that be prepared for the grand finale!**


	150. Final Reveal

The day has finally come and multitudes of heroes and villains from across the different worlds were gathered at the Smash Mansion to celebrate. Even those who did not send in an application were there to give their congratulations to those who would make it in. It was time to reveal the final roster of _Super Smash Bros. 4_.

"May I have everyone's attention?" called out Link with a microphone. "It is time for the moment everyone has been waiting for!"

A loud cheer came from the guests as they watched all of the Smash Fighters, past and present, make their way up on stage.

"It's been a long few years since the interviews have started and now is the time to reveal the newest additions of the Smash Roster!" exclaimed Samus.

Another cheer came from the crowd as the waited for the role call.

"Before we can get to the Newcomers though, it is unfortunate that we make mention of those who were cut from the final roster," mentioned Link with a frown. "No worries those as the ones who are cut will be reassigned as trainers to train the Newcomers."

"Oh goodie, now the training area won't be so lonely," came the sarcastic reply of a certain redheaded swordsman.

Ignoring Roy's comment, Samus proceeded to name off the cut Smash Fighters. "As known since Charizard's return, Red has been cut."

"It's been so long since then, you'd think I'd be used to this fact by now," stated Red with a sigh. He then patted Charizard's head when the Flame Pokémon tried to comfort him.

"Next are Lucas and Wolf," continued the blonde bounty hunter.

Lucas was a bit disappointed that he was cut, while Wolf merely crossed his arms and let out a grunt.

"Solid Snake has also been cut."

"No surprise there," said Snake. "If anything, I was probably the first to get cut."

"Lastly we have…" started Samus, but stop when the name she saw confused her. "Is this right?"

Link leaned over to see what she was referring to. "Unfortunately, yes."

Samus let out a sigh of disappointment. "The last Smash Fighter to be cut is the Ice Climbers."

A majority of the people there was shocked to hear that the Ice Climbers were cut from the roster. Everyone figured they'd be safe since they were the sole representatives of their series. Of course, none were more shocked then the Ice Climbers themselves.

"We've been cut?!" questioned Nana with a squeak.

"Are you sure this isn't some kind of mistake?!" questioned Popo.

"I wish it were, but it's not," said Link with an apologetic look. "It's not like you'll be leaving permanently though. You'll still be able to stay for as long as you want."

"…I guess that's something," said Popo. "Plus being the only ones who use ice-based attacks, we can show the Newcomers how to handle the cold better than anyone else!"

With a crisis adverted, the ceremony continued.

"Okay, with the cut Smash Fighters out of the way, it's time to move onto the Veterans," stated Samus.

"What for? It's obvious that the ones who weren't cut will be returning," called out Rick Wheeler.

"Because there's a surprise returning Veteran who had been cut from Melee," replied Link.

This got Roy and Mewtwo's attention. Could this be the moment they have been waiting for? Will this be their glorious return to the battlefield?!

"And that returning Veteran is…Dr. Mario!" exclaimed Samus.

Roy and Mewtwo both facefaulted as Dr. Mario stepped forward. How could a clone of Mario wearing a doctor's uniform return over them?!

"What the hell?!" exclaimed Roy as he returned to his feet. "He gets back in while we're still cut?!"

"This is an outrage!" roared Mewtwo, wanting to destroy everything even more.

"Hey! We're not the ones who make the final decisions!" shouted Samus as she glared at the two. "If you've got a problem with this, take it up with Sakurai!"

"But do you have any idea what the _Project M_ fanboys will do once they find out about this?!" questioned the redhead.

"Cry into their pillows like the Ridley fanboys would because they didn't get what they want?"

"After that."

"Hack and mod SSB4 like they did with Brawl?"

"Exactly! Do we really want that to happen?!"

"I don't think they'd go that far, Roy," said Link, although even he didn't believe his words.

"Let's just forget about them and move onto the next part. The Assist Trophies!" said Samus.

The crowd let out more cheering, although it wasn't as big as if it were for the Newcomers. Being an Assist Trophy obviously meant that you weren't a Smash Fighter.

Link cleared his throat. "For this we'll be going by series in alphabetical order. For up first, from the _Animal Crossing_ series, we have Isabelle!"

The puppy secretary let out a squeak of surprise. "Really?! Yay! I get to continue helping the mayor!"

The Hylian swordsman let out a few chuckles, amused by how attached Isabelle was to Villager. "From the _Brain Age_ series, we have Dr. Kawashima!"

"A fascinating revelation," said the giant floating polygonal head.

"Another surprise is the Color TV-Game 15!"

The crowd talked amongst themselves, wondering how a very old console would be able to help in battle.

"Our first returning Assist Trophy is Devil from _Devil World_!"

Devil let out a growl, not liking the fact that he was an Assist Trophy again. _'Then again, at least I get more exposure than Tamagon.'_

"From _Dillon's Rolling Western_, Dillon joins as an Assist Trophy!"

The western armadillo merely nodded his head in satisfaction.

"Next we have two from the _EarthBound_ series. Jeff will be returning and Starman will also be an Assist Trophy!"

Jeff let out a sigh of relief. He wasn't real good at physical combat. The Starman on the other hand was ready to fight in the name of Lord Giygas.

"Next we have Lyn from _Fire Emblem _returning as an Assist Trophy."

Lyn gave off a frown. She had really thought she'd make it this time. She felt a pat on her arm and looked over to see Sue give off a smile.

"It's okay, Mother. Maybe next time," replied the green-haired teen. Lyn returned the smile, knowing that Sue was only trying to make her feel better.

"Samurai Goroh from _F-Zero_ will also be returning."

"I know you had something to do with this, Falcon! I'll get you back for this!" exclaimed the rival racer.

Ignoring Goroh's ranting, Link continued on. "A new addition to the Assist Trophy roster is Prince Sablé from _Kaeru no Tame ni Kane wa Naru_."

The Prince was surprised that he didn't make it as a Smash Fighter, but glad he got in nonetheless.

"Next we have two _Kid Icarus_ Assist Trophies; Magnus and Phosphora!"

The lightning nymph pouted at this. She was so sure she was going to be a Smash Fighter. Magnus on the other hand could care less. At least he'd still get to see how these Smash Fighters stacked up against him.

"The _Kirby _series also has two Assist Trophies with the return of Knuckle Joe and new Assist Trophy Nightmare."

The young Fighter rubbed his non-existent nose with his finger in embarrassment as some of the others congratulated him on his return, while Nightmare let out a dark laugh.

"More opportunities to spread my darkness," laughed the wizard of bad dreams.

"Next we have the _Mario_ series, which gives us three Assist Trophies. Both the Hammer Bros. and Lakitu return and they will be joined by the Chain Chomp!"

The three members of the Koopa Troop each let out a cheer, or in the Chain Chomp's case a bark.

"The Assist Trophy who will be representing the _Mega Man_ series will be Elec Man."

The electric-based Light Number let out a chuckle. "It's only natural. I am Inafune's favorite after all."

"Like hell you should be in!" exclaimed Bass as he glared at Elec Man. "I should be in there so I beat down the blue dweeb!"

"Bass, you promised you'd behave!" hissed Roll as she glared at the black armored robot.

"I would listen to her, Bass," stated Elec Man, giving off a smirk. "You wouldn't want to face the broom now, would you?"

"I ain't afraid of no broom!" shouted Bass. This in turn earned him a raised eyebrow from Roll, who had her arms crossed over her chest. "Don't give me that look, Creampuff! I ain't scared of your broom."

"Is that why you were cowering in the corner the last time I used it after you made me mad?"

"Sh-Shut up!"

"Moving on!" yelled Link, trying to regain everyone's attention. "Next up we have the returning Metroid and new Assist Trophies Dark Samus and Mother Brain from _Metroid_."

The young Metroid circled Samus' head, giving out squeaks of joy, while the two villains plotted said bounty hunter's demise.

"Returning from Brawl and representing the _Nintendo Wars _series are the Infantry and Tanks."

The soldiers of the Orange Star army all whooped in excitement to see battle once more.

"A French Bulldog from _Nintendogs_ will be taking the place of the Labrador this time around."

"Arf!" barked the little puppy as it wagged its tail in happiness.

"Representing the other new third-party series added to this game, we have the Ghost Gang from _Pac-man_!"

"Hehehe, you hear that guys? Now we can get that Pac-Man!" exclaimed the red ghost Blinky with an evil grin.

"Shouldn't be too hard since he'll be fighting other people and be distracted," added the more laid-back blue ghost Inky.

'_Yay! I can use this opportunity to get closer to Pac-Man!'_ thought the pink ghost Pinky as lovey-dovey thoughts traveled through her head.

"Duh, I'm hungry," stated the large orange ghost Clyde.

"Another surprising addition is Sheriff from classic arcade game of the same name!"

The 8-bit cowboy shot off his pistol a few times in joy.

"The next few Assist Trophies will be returning from Brawl. They are Dr. Wright from _SimCity_, Saki Amamiya from _Sin and Punishment_, Shadow the Hedgehog from the _Sonic _series, Andross from _Star Fox_, and Starfy from the _Starfy _series.

Dr. Wright gave off a bow as people applauded and congratulated him. Saki, although disappointed that he didn't make it on the main roster, was at least pleased that he wasn't forgotten. Shadow looked indifferent to the announcement, but in reality he was pleased because this meant his fans would finally shut up about wanting him as a Smash Fighter. Andross wasn't there at the moment, but his nephew Andrew had gone off on how his uncle was going to destroy everyone and take over the universe. Starfy just looked happy that he would be able to fight alongside his friends once more.

"From _The Mysterious Murasame Castle_ is Takamaru, joining the rest of the Assist Trophies."

"It will be an honor to help in battle," stated the samurai.

"Although it would have been nice if Takamaru could have been a Smash Fighter," added Crazy Tracey as she grabbed her samurai by the arm and squished her large breasts up against him. This caused Takamaru to go very red in the face.

"We have three Assist Trophies from the _Wario_ series. Kat and Ana will be returning and they will be joined by Ashley and…Waluigi?"

"Wahahaha! Time-a to spread some-a anarchy!" exclaimed the tall evil version of Luigi.

Ashley narrowed her eyes at Waluigi. "Why are you even part of our series? You've never even been in a _Wario _game."

Waluigi gave the eight-year-old witch a sneer. "Because I'm-a that-a good!"

Kat and Ana looked confused while Ashley just rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Coming from _Xenoblade_ is Riki!"

"Yay! Now Riki can keep helping Shulk!" exclaimed the Heropon with a happy dance.

"Lastly we have four Assist Trophies from my series; _The Legend of Zelda_. Returning from Brawl is Tingle and he will be joined by Ghirahim, Skull Kid, and Midna!"

Ghirahim scowled at this. "I should not be some mere Assist Trophy! I should be by my master's side and crush the Hero!"

"I want to crush the hero too!" exclaimed Skull Kid, who was being possessed by Majora's Mask.

"If anyone should be upset, it should be me! Why do I have to be in that imp form?!" demanded Midna with a glare. "It's bad enough that there are some people who find it sexier than my true form. I don't need more of that kind of attention!"

"…Anyway, that's all for the Assist Trophies. Keep in mind though that more information is still coming out for the Wii U version of SSB4, so if you weren't called as an Assist Trophy now, you'll probably be Wii U exclusive!" stated Link.

"Now with all of that out of the way," stated Samus. "It's time for the moment we've all been waiting for! The Newcomers!"

The cheers were deafening as the crowd was pumped to hear who made it as a Smash Fighter.

"We'll start off with a recap staring from the beginning. First we have the Villager!" exclaimed Link.

The young boy made his way up to the stage and waved at the crowd who applauded for him.

"Next we have…the Wii Fit Trainer," said Samus who was trying to look happy.

Wii Fit Trainer went up on the stage and gave Samus a cocky smirk. "It must be killing you to introduce me, isn't it?"

"Bite me, you cow!" hissed the blonde bounty hunter.

The two women had sparks flying between them as they glared at each other. Link sweatdropped at this before he continued on with the ceremony.

"Our next Newcomer is the protector of the cosmos, Rosalina!"

The space goddess walked up to the stage and gave a light wave of the hand to everyone. She smiled softly as the congratulated her.

Finishing her glaring contest with Wii Fit Trainer, Samus continued with the next Newcomer. "Getting promoted from Assist Trophy to Smash Fighter, here's the one and only Little Mac!"

"Show 'em what you got, Mac Baby!" exclaimed Doc Louis as he watched his student run up to the stage and take his congrats.

"The next Newcomer comes from the shadows with his ninja-like skills. Here's Greninja!" exclaimed the Hylian swordsman.

In puff of smoke, Greninja appeared on stage in all of his ninja glory.

"For the first time, the _Super Smash Bros._ series gets their own representative with this next Newcomer," stated Samus. "Welcome the Mii Fighters!"

The three Miis, the Mii Brawler, the Mii Swordsman, and the Mii Gunner, all came up to join the rest of the Newcomers.

"Coming down from the heavens to spread her wisdom, she is the ruler of Angel Land. Our next Newcomer is Lady Palutena!" stated Link.

The green-haired goddess appeared in a pillar of light and greeted everyone. She had to cast a smile of reassurance towards Pit, who was still upset that he might have to fight her once again.

Samus took the next one. "Another wise combatant joins the fray and he will his tactical skills on his opponents. Here's Robin from _Fire Emblem Awakening_!"

The white-haired tactician looked somewhat embarrass as he garnered all the attention. He also almost didn't make it on stage since Tharja had a death grip on his arm.

"Making his way all the way from the Bionis is one of the most skilled swordsmen I have ever clashed with. The wielder of the Monado, Shulk!"

Like Robin, Shulk was a little embarrassed from all of the attention. But took it in stride as Fiora and the rest of his friends were cheering for him.

"Next we have the engineer of the S.S. Drake and Pikmin user Alph!" stated the blonde bounty hunter.

"Oh, congratulations, Alphie!" exclaimed Brittany as she gave the younger Koppaite a hug.

"A-Ah, thank you, Brittany," said Alph with a slight blush. He then made his way up to the stage.

Link gave off a grin as he read the next one. "Hailing from a future Ylisse and granddaughter of Marth…"

"Was that really necessary, Link?" questioned Marth, giving his friend a deadpan look. Off to the side, Caeda let out a few giggles.

Link returned his friend's deadpan look with a wider grin. "Yes it was. Anyway, here is Lucina!"

The young blue-haired swordswoman came up to the stage with a slight blush on her face. The fact that everyone knew that she was related to Marth made her think that everyone would start treating her like some spoiled princess. She had to figure out a way to prevent that.

Samus had a blank look as she read the next few names on the list of Newcomers. "Might as well do this all at once. Coming from the Mushroom Kingdom, he's the son of Bowser and they are his minions, here's Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings!"

Bowser let out a long evil laugh as his son and his seven minions made their way up on stage. "How do you like that, Mario?! You soon won't be able to defeat me like you've done before!"

"Yeah! Papa and I will crush you!" exclaimed Bowser Jr.

"Don't forget us, Mario," stated Ludwig, leader of the Koopalings. "You won't be able to defeat all of us!"

"…Is anyone else wondering just how many Smash Fighters the _Mario _series actually needs?" questioned Tiny Kong. "They've got fourteen fighters on this roster!"

The rest of the crowd started questioning this. They knew that Mario was more or less the mascot of Nintendo, but that didn't mean his series should get fourteen fighters in one game.

"I-a swear, I-a had nothing to-a do with-a this!" exclaimed Mario.

"Sakurai strikes again, apparently," said Fox with a sigh.

Link tried to regain everyone's attention. "Moving on, our next Newcomer happens to be none other than Dark Pit!"

It was silent as the smirking dark angel stepped up to the stage. Of course the silence wasn't for long.

"Really? He gets on the roster," said the Roy with a grimace. "He, the literal clone of Pit, gets to be a Smash Fighter? I know I was considered a clone of Marth, but at least I was my own person!"

Dark Pit sent a glare towards Roy. "Don't compare me to that pit stain. I'm nothing like that loser. Besides, I have a different Final Smash that I can call my own."

Roy pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Okay first off, you were one of Pit's palette swaps in Brawl, which further proves that you're nothing but a full blown clone. Secondly, your Final Smash is not yours. It's just Zelda's Light Arrow but colored purple. You have nothing to call your own."

Dark Pit scowled, wanting to beat down the redhead to a bloody pulp. Before he could though, his twin decided to glomp him.

"Pittoo might be a clone of me, but now that he's on the roster, he can help me make sure Lady Palutena won't get hurt!" exclaimed the young angel with a grin.

"Get off of me!" shouted Dark Pit as he shoved his brother off of him. "And stop calling me that!"

"But…"

"Just keep quiet for once, Pit Stain. And for the record, there's no way I'm helping you protect your goddess, especially since I'm teaming up with the rest of the villains."

Pit looked shocked to hear this. "Wh-What?! What do you mean you're joining the rest of the villains?!"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm one of the bad guys, genius. Besides, if there are events or challenges like in the last two games, I'll be teamed up with the villains in the final event."

"He does have a point, Pit," said Palutena. "If you remember correctly, the final event in Melee had the player go up against Ganondorf, Mewtwo, and Giga Bowser. The final event in Brawl was similar in that the player had to fight Bowser, Ganondorf, Meta Knight, Wario, King Dedede, and Wolf. The player might have to fight a team of villains again in this game too."

Pit did not like the sound of this, but Dark Pit could care less. The fallen angel brushed passed his brother and made his over to stand with the rest of the villains.

"…Okay then. Moving on we have our next Newcomer and this one is a shocker. Everyone please welcome the Duck Hunt Dog!" exclaimed Samus.

Everyone was indeed shocked as the hunting dog, complete with a duck partner, trotted over to the stage.

"Whoa hold on a minute!" exclaimed Ethan. "Why in the world does the Duck Hunt Dog get to be a Smash Fighter over someone else?!"

Samus sent a glare towards the perverted Pokémon Trainer. "Two word: Hiroshi Yamauchi. If it wasn't for him, the light gun genre of games, and therefore Duck Hunt Dog himself, wouldn't even exist!"

"…I retract my previous anger then."

Everyone in the room gave a moment of silence for the former president of Nintendo, who had passed away one year ago today. The man was the heart and soul of Nintendo and is missed greatly.

Once the moment had passed, Link spoke up. "Well that's it for the Nintendo Newcomers. Last but certainly not least we have our guest Smash Fighters! Please welcome Mega Man and Pac-Man!"

Everyone cheered for the Blue Bomber and the Yellow Muncher as the two icons took in the applause and the cheering.

Samus looked satisfied with this. "That's it for the Newcomers. Before we end this though…"

"Stop right there, bounty hunter!" exclaimed the leader of the Space Pirates known as Ridley.

Samus let out a sigh. "What is it now, Ridley?"

"I demand justice! I should have been a Smash Fighter! All of my fans demanded it!"

Samus gave the large dragon-like creature a narrowed look. "We would have interviewed you, but we never received an application from you. Why didn't you send one in?"

Ridley grimaced at the reason why he didn't send one in. "…I couldn't fit through the door."

"And now you know why you're not a Smash Fighter. Anyway, back to what I was saying before I was interrupted. One last thing is that we are going to give out an award for favorite interviewee. This award is for the one character that the fans liked the best and the award shall be presented by Pit. And the award goes to…Viridi!" exclaimed Samus, saying the winner with a teasing grin.

While the crowd applauded, the chibi goddess went stiff as the young angel made his way over to present the award. Viridi had a feeling she was being set up, especially since Palutena also had a teasing grin on her face.

"Congratulations, Viridi!" exclaimed Pit with a beaming smile.

The young nature-loving blonde blushed slightly as she accepted her award. "Th-Thank you, Pit."

"You know, Pit, I don't think that award is enough for Viridi," started Palutena, her grin getting a little wider. "Maybe she deserves a hug as well."

Viridi sent a glare towards Palutena, swearing that she'd get back at her one day. Of course all thoughts of revenge went out the window when Pit decided to listen and give her a hug anyway.

"Congratulations again, Viridi!" exclaimed Pit as he held her close.

Viridi's face matched her dress perfectly. While she was enjoying being in Pit's arms, not that she'd admit it out loud, the fact that it was in public embarrassed her to no end. It got worse when there was a flash. Whipping her head to where the flash came from, Viridi spotted a grinning Phosphora with a camera in her hands.

"Phosphora!" shrieked the nature goddess. "You will dispose of that camera this instant!"

"Don't worry, Lady Viridi, I'll dispose of it…right after I get the film developed. It is a disposable camera after all."

Viridi let out another shriek as she got loose from Pit's arms and started to chase after the laughing lighting nymph.

Pit looked confused for a moment before he turned to Palutena. "Lady Palutena? I don't think Viridi liked those prizes very much. Her face was all red when I gave them to her!"

The Goddess of Light let out a few giggles as she ruffled her "son's" hair. He could be just so cute at times. "Don't worry, Pit. I know for a fact that Viridi enjoyed her awards very much, especially the hug!"

Pit beamed at that, happy to know he didn't upset his friend. Dark Pit, who had watched the whole thing, just rolled his eyes and muttered "idiot".

Samus and Link then turned to the crowd, with Samus taking the reigns. "Alright everyone! That's the end of the ceremony. We'd like to thank everyone for participating and showing your support!"

"And should there ever be a SSB5, we'll be holding interviews once again!" stated Link, making Samus tense up.

'_Like hell I'll be there for that,'_ thought the blonde bounty hunter with a grimace.

"Once again, thank you everyone for being here today and we leave you with this parting message…"

**SEE YOU AT THE SMASH!**

**-:-**

**In Memory Of**

**Hiroshi Yamauchi**

**November 7, 1927 – September 19, 2013**

**-:-**

**Well that's it. That's the final chapter of this story, so I hope you enjoyed it. And yes, Viridi really was the most popular interview amongst you readers.**

**Anyway, I'd like to thank each and every one of you for joining me on this long journey. I had started this story in December of 2011 as a way to showcase characters I would have liked to see on the roster. Without you readers and your suggestions for interviews though, I don't think it would have become as popular as it did. So thank you once again for your support and patience throughout this whole thing.**


	151. DLC Reveal Chapter

In the darkness of his lair, Ganondorf and the rest of the villains on the roster were discussing ways to defeat the heroes once and for all.

"I say we just smash them, zoi!" declared King Dedede.

Dark Pit merely rolled his eyes. "If it were that easy I would have done that to the little Pit-stain a long time ago."

"I-a vote for Dedede's plan! Getting rid of-a Mario by-a smashing him is the-a way to go!" exclaimed Wario.

"If anyone is going to get rid of that pesky plumber it's going to be me!" growled Bowser as he glared at the greedy garlic-smelling man.

"You tell him, Dad!" cheered Bowser Jr. The Koopalings also agreed with their King.

"It is foolish to think that the heroes can just be "smashed" as you put it," stated Meta Knight. "We need to come up with a real plan of getting rid of them. We also need to deal with Wolf's abandonment."

Ganondorf made a hum of agreement. "Meta Knight is right. We need a real plan of attack. As for Wolf, we do not need his services any longer."

Dark Pit let out a snort. "So tell us, oh great leader, what sort of plan do you have in mind to take down the heroes?"

The Evil King glared at the fallen angel doppelganger. "Hold your tongue, brat, and keep in mind that you are nothing to me in terms of power."

Dark Pit glared right back. "Just tell us the plan!"

A growl escaped Ganondorf's throat. Deciding to ignore Dark Pit's insubordination for the moment, he explained what he had in mind. "It is simple, we switch enemies."

It was silent as the rest of the villains tried to take in the plan. It was Dedede who asked the question they all had. "What?"

"Fools! We constantly lose to our archenemies; they know what we are capable of! If we were to switch things around, we will be able to defeat them since they won't see it coming!"

"There is no way I'm letting anyone other than me beat that Pit-stain," declared Dark Pit. "If anyone has a problem with that, deal with it."

"I doubt anyone has a problem with it," said Bowser. "I'm the only one who gets to destroy Mario and no one else!"

"And I'm gonna smash that thar Kirby, zoi!" exclaimed Dedede as he gripped his hammer.

Ganondorf and Meta Knight each let out a sigh of irritation as the other villains argued with each other. This was another reason they always lost; they didn't work together properly. Before Ganondorf could put an end to this foolishness, they all tensed up when a sinister laugh echoed in the room.

"It seems that adding more to your little group hasn't helped things, has it, Ganondorf?"

In a flash of light, a tall figure appeared before the assembled villains. The figure was easily recognizable by the villains.

"What are you doing here, Mewtwo?" demanded Ganondorf as he glared at the Psychic-type Pokémon.

An evil smirk appeared on Mewtwo's face. "Is that any way to speak to a fellow founder of this little group of ours?"

"What do you want, Mewtwo?!"

"I have come to say that my return is nigh. Soon I will be returning to the battlefield and I shall be the one to crush the heroes."

"So you're coming back to the roster?" questioned Bowser.

"Indeed I am. Now nothing will stop me from accomplishing my goals. The humans and all others shall fall to my power!"

Ganondorf grimaced at this. He was not going to let Mewtwo take over his organization. Of course if Mewtwo were to return then their chances of being victorious would be greater.

"…Very well then. Now take your seat so we can move on with this meeting," stated the male Gerudo.

With another smirk, Mewtwo went and sat between Ganondorf and Bowser. The three original villains were back.

"Seeing as how I have returned, I have a plan of my own that will work in defeating the heroes," stated the Genetic Pokémon.

"And what makes you think it will work?" questioned Dark Pit, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

"Foolish child. I am a Psychic-type Pokémon. My mind is superior to your own and any plan you could come up with would be flawed compared to mine."

"He has a point," said Meta Knight. "It would be impossible for a plan of Mewtwo's to be flawed."

The rest of the villains agreed to that statement. With that, Mewtwo went on to describe his plan to his fellow villains. Could this be the end of the heroes?

**FIN**

**-:-**

**Didn't think there's be another chapter did you? Well if you saw the Direct today (October 23, 2014) then you know why. Who here is excited for the Wii U version to come out now?**

**With Mewtwo's return, Wolf is now the only missing villain of the group.**


	152. DLC Reveal Chapter 2

A stream of fire cut through the air as well as a dragon's roar echoing throughout the area. A young blond child looked on worriedly, wondering if the orange dragon-like creature was going to stop.

"Don't look so scared, Lucas," replied the raven-haired trainer with a smirk. "This is just Charizard's way of showing you that he's happy that you weren't technically cut from the roster."

Lucas looked up at Red, worry still of his face. "If you're sure…"

"_Rizar," _said the Fire-type as he came and stood next to Red.

"See, nothing to worry about," replied Red with a grin.

"Lucas, I would have thought after everything you've been through you would have become a bit braver. I mean, you were able to fend off Bowser and saved me," spoke the fourth member of the little group.

Lucas gave off a nervous laugh as he turned to Ness. "I know, but some things never change, I guess. Besides, you're my friend, Ness. I couldn't just stand by and let you get hurt."

Ness let out a laugh of his own. "I know. You sure did send Bowser off with his tail between his legs. First Shulk gets him with a sneak attack and now you give him what for. Bowser hasn't had much luck lately, has he?"

The four laughed at the Koopa King's misfortune, unaware that they were being watched from afar.

"Grr, those little pipsqueaks are going to burn for this!" growled Bowser as he clenched his fist.

"And I'm sure they will," spoke Mewtwo as he looked uninterested. "I would suggest you wait until the right moment for your revenge."

"What for?" questioned the demon as he turned towards the genetic clone.

"Our plans are not yet complete. You going in without thinking will ruin everything," explained Mewtwo, giving Bowser a side glare.

Bowser let out another growl.

Back with Lucas, he was following Ness, Red, and Charizard back to the mansion where a party to celebrate Lucas' return.

"You mean everyone else is happy that I'm back as well?" asked Lucas.

"Yup! And the Newcomers want to meet you as well," replied Ness with a smile.

"You might like some of them, Lucas," added Red. "Rosalina, Robin, Duck Hunt Dog; all of them are pretty cool."

The young blond nodded at that. He was just glad to be back. Although he was a little upset that his friend Red wasn't a Smash Fighter anymore, he could tell that there was no animosity from the Pokémon Trainer. Still, maybe he could still make it up to him at some point.

**FIN**

**-:-**

**In a surprise reveal in the latest Nintendo Direct, Lucas returns to battle as the next DLC character after Mewtwo. Seeing as how Lucas is back in SSB4, this technically means he was never cut like Roy for example.**

**Can't wait to see who will be next.**


End file.
